Kamen Rider Waffle
by MaskedWriterWaffle
Summary: The story of a fanboy gaining the power to become his favorite type of superhero! Along the way he meets many of his idols and heck, even his friends gain the power to become heroes as well. This is the story of Waffle, Kamen Rider Waffle.
1. Author’s note

A prologue to the prologue is pretty redundant but oh well.

Hey, my name's Waffle and this is gonna take a bit of explaining. This story was first posted on Wattpad by yours truly and was very much enfluenced by the people I knew and met on there.

There's also the fact of, I'm reposting the story so the writing quality in the first bunch of the chapters is pretty bad, I don't want to rewrite them as it kinda ruins the magic. And it's kinda neat seeing my skills improve over the years.

With that said, I hope you enjoy the old chapters and the new ones I'm still writing.


	2. Prologue

Worlds. There are many worlds. Heck any world could have a different version of it! Many heroes and villains fill these worlds. The world of the Power Rangers, which has its own mirrors of the Dino Charge and RPM worlds. The world of Kamen Rider, Super Sentai, Space Sheriff, and Kikaidier. The multiple worlds of Ultramen. But today we aren't talking about them. We're going to be focusing on one random, lame, dumbass of a person. A fanboy of all these shows, his name? Waffle.


	3. The cleverest of titles

SOMEWHERE IN 'MERICA

Our dumbass of a hero sits infront of a huge ass tv playing Dragon Ball Xenoverse. He had swept short brown hair swept to the side, a pair a black rimmed glasses over his face. He was wearing a light grey hoodie over a simple black t-shirt, black sweatpants and some simple white socks. "I WILL RIP YOUR SKULL OFF!" He shouted, rapidly tapping the X button on his Xbox One controller, the character on screen doing a rapid barrage of punches against his opponent. A doorbell rings. AND SINCE ANYONE ELSE ISN'T HOME. He goes and fucking gets it and i mean what the hell did you think would happen. A box covered in warning labels rested on his porch. The labels were your typical warning labels, 'DANGER DANGER!' 'HAZARDOUS MATERIAL' 'DO NOT OPEN!' Waffle, being a idiot, ignored the warnings, brought the box inside and opened it. Inside it was

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

AAAAA UMMMMMMMMM...

YOU KNOW WHAT USE YOUR IMAGINATION.

I'm just messing with ya, it's a Mach Driver, you know from Kamen Rider Drive. Our hero sighes. "HOLY SHIT IT'S A MACH DRIVER!" Waffle shouted. He pulled out the exhaust themed driver and then looks underneath it. "Oh sick the Mach Signal Bike and a silver one? Weird.." Something else was also in the box, a Lockseed from Kamen Rider Gaim, it had the image of a Waffle on the front of it, with the small written label of 'LS WTF' But Waffle didn't notice it as he was too focused on having his holy grail.

He then glanced around in the box again. "But where are the straps?" Waffle muttered, he then stood up from his floor, placing the two signal bikes on the nearby table. Shrugging, he did the standard Kamen Rider motion of slapping the Driver against waist. To his utter shock, the Mach Driver spawned the straps, causing them to go around his waist. "HOLY SHIT!" Waffle shouted, glancing down at the Driver. "THIS IS AMAZING!" His attention then turned towards the Signal Bikes. "UMMMM. I WANT TO USE THE SHINY BIKE." Grabbing the metallic bike, Waffle lifted the slot part of his Mach Driver upwards, starting the standby jingle. Waffle then slid the miniature bike into the slot. _[Signal Bike!]_ The Mach Driver announced. Waffle, being the loser that he was, preformed Kamen Rider Mach's transformation pose. "Let's... Henshin!" He shouted, slamming the slot of the Mach Driver Downwards. _[RIDER! ULTRA! SENTAI! KIKDA! ZUBA! INAZU! GARO!]_ Waffle blinked. "Wait.. What the fuck." He then exploded.


	4. HAHA! I pranked you!

Last time on Kamen Rider Waffle!

Our amazing protagonist received a strange package in the mail and it blew up in his face!

And now this time on Kamen Rider Waffle!

"WAFFLE. WAKE UP!" Someone shouted slamming a book on to Waffle's desk. This awoke Waffle from his dream of him getting blown up. "WHAT THE HE- HEY TEACHER! HOW'S IT GOING!" Waffle screeched. The other students looked at him and laughed. The teacher rolled his eyes. "See me after class." He said, Waffle nodding in response as he slumped down in his chair.

The bell then rang, signaling the end of the school day. The other students poured out of the class room, leaving Waffle alone with the middle aged man. Waffle got up from his desk and walked over to his teacher's desk at the front of the class room. "Alright what? I'm kinda busy I gotta catch my bus." His teacher sighed. "You can't be falling asleep in class like that." Waffle sighed. "Alright whatever, I'll see ya tomorrow." He then exited the classroom.

Waffle headed to his locker. "He's such a boy scout.." He muttered, putting his stuff in his locker, grabbing his bag, and slamming the metal door shut. He walked through the empty hall of the school. It was, quiet, really quiet. "This really weird.." He then heard footsteps coming from behind him. Waffle quickly turned to see it was his teacher. "Listen, alright I get it. Sleeping in class is bad." Waffle said, his teacher didn't response. There was something off about him. "Umm. Teach you alrig-" He stopped speaking half way through seeing his teacher pulling out a usb looking device, a Gaia Memory from Kamen Rider W?! "Wait what, how." His teacher growled. "This is what happens to those who sleep in my classroom!" The man activated the memory, pushing the button. _[RULER!]_ It announced as he slammed the device into his wrist, his body suddenly transformed into a monsterous creature! He had rulers judding out all across his body, his actual body was simply black and very scaley. The Ruler Dopant was also wearing a crown on his head, made entirely out of rulers. Waffle blinked before taking a deep breath. "WHAT THE FUCK!" He look then scoffed. "Alrighty calculus man, let's dan-" Waffle stopped. He had nothing. How the hell was he supposed to fight this guy. "FUCK I SHOULD BROUGHT MY GOGO CHANGER." He shouted. The Dopant growled. "TIME TO GRADE YOUR LIFE!" He shouted. A light bulb then appeared in Waffle's head. "I got it... IMAGINATION!" Waffle began concentrating as hard as he could, on something, anything that could make him able to defeat this monster.

A loud pop was heard as a a Lost Driver also from Kamen Rider W appeared in his hand along with a Gaia Memory that was colored in a light yellowish. It had the label on the side of Waffle, along with a large W on the label of it, which had the checkboarded patterns of its' namesake. "Well, that's convenient." Waffle said, staring at the items with wonder and awe. His former teacher growled. "HOW DID YOU DO THAT!" He shouted, Waffle shrugging as his response. He then slapped the Driver against his waist, summoning the belt straps. The Dopant then began approaching him. Waffle quickly took off his backpack, throwing it at the monster. It slowed him down sure but it wasn't gonna stop him.

"Alright then.. Let's do this." Waffle then hit the activation button of the Memory. _[WAFFLE!]_ It announced. "Henshin!" Waffle shouted, slamming the memory into the driver's slot and pushing it to the right with his left hand. _[WAFFLE!]_ The driver shouted, causing wind to swirl around Waffle's body, causing cream colored armor pieces to attach to his body, transforming into a Kamen Rider! His suit was similar to that of Kamen Rider Joker, just the main suit being colored the same as his Gaia Memory and a scarf appearing around his neck. The stripe going horizontally around his body was a checkboarded patterned and a darker cream color then the rest of his suit. His shoulder around had the same pattern on it. His helmet was similar to Joker's, you know the red eyes and such. However, Waffle's had a V shaped crest instead of the W shaped antenna.

"This is something else!" Kamen Rider Waffle said, he then looked at his neck. "HOLY SHIT A SCARF!" The Dopant looked at him in confusion. "WHAT. WHAT ARE YOU." Waffle snickered. "ALLOW ME TO TELL YOU!" Waffle flicked his wrist, a katana like weapon appeared in his hand. The sword was pretty simple, the hilt was red, the handle was black with a Maximum Drive slot attached to the bottom of it. Waffle glanced at his weapon. "Neat!" He then stretched and ran towards the Ruler Dopant. "Allow me to officially introduce myself!" Waffle shouted, the Ruler Dopant then tore out rulers from his body and threw them at Waffle, who quickly slashed them with his sword. The rider then made it to his opponent, he quickly then slashed the monster twice. "Slashing! Beating! All done at single speed I have!" Waffle then roundhouse kicked the monster. "Kamen Rider Waffle!"


	5. But wait theres more!

Waffle kicked the Dopant down the hall, surprisingly enough it hadn't exploded. "Well fuck, now what am I going to do?" Waffle would then reach near his pants again, and unfortunately he didn't find a random gaia memory. Clearly, he wasn't ready for an enemy of this strength! He needed another rider to help him, preferably one who looked really cool and could make big explosions. But who could possibly help him now?

Waffle then did a facepalm, and found that something other than his hand had hit the helmet! It was a black and red Gaia Memory that had… Kamen Rider Wizard?! Without a moment's hesitation, Waffle would push his driver into a neutral position and stuck it into the slot!

It then shocked him, and then the Waffle memory flew out of the Maximum Drive slot. The Wizard memory then flew out of the main slot and went into the Maximum Drive slot.

 _[RIDER SUMMONING: WIZARD!]_

Waffle then hit the slot and everything was enveloped in a white light…

Suddenly, the young rider was on the roof of the school. And he was very confused (and out of costume) "WHAT THE FUCK." Waffle then turned around and saw… an asian man wearing a leather jacket and super tight pants?! "NO WAY! HOW ARE YOU HERE?!" The asian man just looked at Waffle confused "Weren't you the one who called me?" Waffle then realized what happened, he had called THE Souma Haruto. Kamen Rider Wizard, fantastic mage, and the one rider he was gonna look up to for all time!

That Gou guy was pretty cool though.

"Y-Yeah! I did. So uh… Let's…" Waffle had quickly forgotten about what he had been doing prior, mostly cause of Haruto just showing up.

Then the Dopant got up, notably injured. He was probably like, one hit away from death. Haruto then pointed at it. Waffle then turned and went "Oh. Right. Let's go- Oh wait can I call you Senpai?" Haruto then nodded yes "Let's go Senpai!"

Waffle then brought out the Lost Driver and Waffle Memory. While Haruto brought his right(?) hand to his waist.

 _~DRIVER ON, PLEASE!~_

A silver buckle with a black hand on it then appeared on his waist. Haruto then brought up his other hand, there was a large red ring on it. He then grabbed the top part and flipped it down, creating a… facelike appearance? He then grabbed the buckle on his waist, and moved a switch on it. Causing it to start to yell loud words.

 _~SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!~_

Waffle then looked at Haruto strangely, he was taking awhile to transform. Haruto then looked at him "Aren't you going to transform too?" Waffle then mouthed an O and brought up the Waffle gaia memory.

 _[WAFFLE!]_

The two riders then said the magic word "Henshin!" Haruto then brought his hand down to the belt, and Waffle put the memory into the Lost Driver and flicked it.

 _[WAFFLE!]_

 _~FLAME, PLEASE!~_

The Waffle suit then appeared in the usual gusts of wind, still looking at creamy as ever. Meanwhile for Haruto, he thrust his hand to the side. Where a red glyph had appeared. The glyph then moved over him, and created his beautiful suit. Kamen Rider Wizard Flame Style. Best base form in the Heisei Phase 2 era. Fuck you Drive and Ex-Aid and Build.

 _~HI… HI! HI, HI, HI!~_

Wizard then flicked his wrist and said his famous catchphrase. "Sa… Showtime da!" Waffle felt his soul move at the catchphrase. He then did his catchphrase "SLASHING. BEATING. MURDERING. STIRRING. KAAAAMEN RIDER, WAFFLE! PREPARE TO GET COOKED!"

Haruto shrugged at that "Feels kinda long, don't you think."

"I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'LL WORK ON A BETTER ONE RIGHT NOW!" Waffle then started to furiously bow to Wizard. "You don't have to… Watch out!" Wizard then pushed Waffle out of the way of an attack by the Invess. He then grabbed a ring off of his side holder and put it onto his left hand. He then shifted his driver.

 _~LUPACHI MAGIC, TOUCH GO!~_

Haruto wasted no time in scanning the ring.

 _~CONNECT, PLEASE!~_

Wizard then conjured up another glyph, which he stuck his hand into and pulled out his famed WizarSwordGun. He then slashed the Dopant back. By then Waffle had recovered and summoned his Waffletana and also slashed the monster back. Haruto then grabbed the hand on his weapon and opened it. Causing it to start spouting off. Waffle responded by grabbing the Wizard Memory and putting it into the Maximum Drive slot again.

 _~C'MON AND SLASH, SHAKE HANDS!~_

 _[KAMEN RIDER WIZARD, MAXIMUM DRIVE!]_

Haruto then scanned his Flame Ring.

 _~FLAME! SLASH STRIKE! HI, HI, HI.~_

Both riders then sent flaming energy slashes at the Dopant, sending it off the school building. Don't worry though, it reverted back to human after the fall. And he didn't die. Nope. That teacher was still super alive. His memory falling to the ground and breaking to pieces.

With their enemy defeated, Waffle and Wizard turned to each other did a Fist Bump. Which caused Waffle to suddenly hear the opening notes to a unknown song before it abruptly cut. It was rather confusing. "Well, it was nice meeting you boy." Waffle then realized that Haruto had to go now, probably. Kinda sucked cause the mage had yet to sign anything, but hey. You had to do what you had to do.

"Alright, so according to cartoon logic I just gotta do it again and you'll go back." And so he took the Wizard memory and put it back into the Maximum Drive slot on the belt. Which…

 _[RIDER SUMMONING: WIZARD!]_

Haruto then teleported, and re-appeared right next to Waffle. Which prompted yet another realization. "This… might be a one way thing." Haruto nodded slowly at that "There any doughnut shops nearby?" "Oh yeah like right across the street."

"Well, might as well go get a snack. Looks like I'll be here for awhile."

And so, that's how Haruto joined the Waffle household.


	6. Wait isn’t this story about Kamen Rider?

Last time on Kamen Rider Waffle!

Our hero teamed up with the legendary Soma Haruto also known as Kamen Rider Waffle! They both worked together to free Waffle's teacher of his Gaia Memory addiction!

And now this time on Kamen Rider Waffle!

It was a quiet day in Waffle's hometown of, whatever town. He was currently at the local pizza place with some friends of his. The four of them sat in a booth, a medium size cheese pizza was in the middle of the table. His other three friends were, Bryan, a brown haired teen with glasses, wearing a black sweatshirt, jeans, and sneakers, Calvin, a dirty blonde haired teen who was wearing a light blue sweatshirt, cargo pants and sneakers, and Nick, a black haired teen who was wearing a grey t-shirt with a black zip up hoodie, a silver chain around his neck, black pants, and sneakers.

"Pizza time." Waffle said, grabbing his slice of pizza. His friend next to him, Bryan rolled his eyes. "How many times are you going to make that dumb joke." Waffle thought for a moment. "As many times as it takes for Tobey Maguire to suddenly appear and deliver me pizza." He said, his other friend, Calvin chuckling, it was a pity chuckle but still a chuckle none the less. "You worry me." Calvin said, Waffle then nodding in agreement. Nick looked at Waffle. "You annoy me so much." Waffle blinked in response "Well you know." He said, before then took a bite of his slice of pizza.

The four friends continued eating their meal. They all finished their individual slices. Waffle cleaned his hands off with a napkin as he got up from their booth. "Alright you guys ready?" Bryan and Calvin nodded, the two of them getting up as well. Nick got up too. "Yeah sure, I don't need you to tell me when to leave." Waffle sighed. "You don't need to be a jerk, I invited you to hang out with us because I thought we were friends, clearly I was wrong." He said, before Nick scoffed. "Whatever, leave without me, I'm going to the bathroom." Nick then walked off to the bathroom, Waffle rolling his eyes. The trio were about to exit the establishment, when they were suddenly stopped. "HEY!" A voice shouted from behind them, it was the chef? Waffle blinked. "Yeah what's up?" The chef growled, pulling out... A orange Gaia Memory?! Waffle then blinked again. "Everyone's got one of those huh." He muttered, his two friends looking at him. "Hey Waffle what's going on exactly?" Bryan said, Waffle turning to him. "You know how I force you guys to watch those Japanese TV shows sometimes?" Calvin then interjected with "You mean, like all the time." Waffle waved his comment off. "Yeah sure whatever, anyways, like two days ago, I had this dream where I got a toy from one of those shows and it exploded right in my face basically. Then I woke up, it was a dream but, our old math teacher pulled out a thing from a different show and used it, becoming a monster, and then I like, conjured up my own things and became a-" He was then interupped by the sound of _[PIZZA!]_ being announced by them as the chef slammed his Gaia Memory into his shoulder, transforming into a giant walking talking pizza monster.

"SO YOU'RE THE KAMEN RIDER!" He shouted, Waffle immediately turning around. "Well I was getting to that part!" Bryan and Calvin both looked at eachother before looking at Waffle. "Common what now?" Bryan said. "Kamen actually." Waffle said. Calvin looked at him. "That's what he said." Waffle was gonna say something before the Pizza Dopant growled. "I DON'T FRANKLY CARE! IM ELIMATING YOU!" Waffle rolled his eyes. "Yeah okay." He then pulled out his Lost Driver and Gaia Memory. He then slammed the Driver against his waist, causing the belt strap to form around his waist. Waffle then activated the Gaia Memory. _[WAFFLE!]_ The device announced. "Henshin." He said, slamming it into the driver's slot and pushing it the right. _[WAFFLE!]_ It announced again, a small tencho beat playing afterwards as his suit formed around him, transforming him into Kamen Rider Waffle. Waffle stretched, summoning the Waffle Saber in his right hand. "Prepare to get cooked!" He shouted running towards the Pizza Dopant. The pizza Dopant then summoned two giant balls of energy that suddenly changed their shape into pizza boxes. The monster then yeeted the boxes at Waffle, causing them to explode on impact.

Waffle was then launched outside of the pizza shop, crashing through the large window displaying the shop's name and logo. The Rider skidded across the ground, before stopping. "Okay... Ow." Waffle mumbled. The Pizza Dopant exited the shop, holding Waffle's two friends, one in each hand. "Hey Waffle! Now would be great if you could hero a little faster!" Bryan shouted, struggling to remove the Pizza Dopat's hand. The Dopant laughed. "Oh please, your little bug friend will be too busy dealing with them!" He shouted, suddenly a large group of Masquerade Dopants appearing and surrounding Waffle. "Why bug friend?" Waffle mumbled, struggling to his feet. "I can't beat them all alone." He muttered again, before suddenly being hit in the head with a Gaia Memory. Waffle picked the memory up.

Nick exited the bathroom, seeing a giant hole in the window of the store. "What the?" He walked over to it, looking outside he saw a pizza looking creature holding Calvin and Bryan and and strange armored figure. He then heard the figure say something, that voice he recognized, it was Waffle? He stumbled backwards. "That... dickbag is one of those Japanese Power Ranger things he spends hours talking about?" His fist tightened. "I should have that power... not him..." Realizing he shouldn't get involved in this, he quickly made his way towards the back exit of the shop.

He stared at multi colored memory. The top left section was red, the top right blue, the bottom left yellow, the bottom right gold, and the tip of the memory being sliver. The symbol of the Gaia Memory was a logo very very familiar to Waffle, a pair of sunglasses with a ring starting from the top of the glasses to the bottom of the glasses, going around the outside. Also on the glasses was a pair of letters, 'GB' which stood for, well you'll see in a minute. Waffle stood up. "I'm gonna beat you and save my friends!" He shouted, the Pizza Dopant laughing. "HOW ARE YOU GOING TO DO THAT?" Waffle held up the memory. "With this!" Waffle shouted, hitting the activation button. _[TOKUMEI SENTAI!]_ The memory suddenly flew into the Maximum Drive slot. A charging noise began before Waffle slapped the slot. _[SENTAI SUMMONING: GO-BUSTERS!]_ It announced, causing a bright flash of light.

Four humans and a robot stood in front of Waffle. "ITS YOU!" He shouted, the one wearing red turned around, removing his sunglasses. "Well of course, you summoned us didn't you?" Said Red Buster, otherwise known as Hiromu Sakurada. The one wearing Yellow took off her sunglasses, staring at the Pizza Dopant. "Why is there a giant Pizza?" Yellow Buster said, aka Yoko Usami. The one wearing blue walked over to her, resting his arm on his shoulder while he removed his glasses. "Clearly he needs our help in beating it." Ryuji Iwasaki/Blue Buster said. The older man wearing a white leather jacket rolled his eyes. "Then let's he-" Jin Masato/Beet Buster was interrupted by his Buddyroid, Beet J Stag, who suddenly stood in front of him, blocking him from view "Then let's help him out!" Jin groaned, pushing J out of his way. "Stop blocking me!" Waffle was in awe. "So cool..." The Pizza Dopant growled. "WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!"

Hiromu turned to face him. "Allow us to show you! Everyone, let's go!" The other four members nodded as they all got ready. Hiromu, Ryuji, and Yoko held their Morphin Braces in front of their faces, before they then turned the dial. Jin and J pulled out their Morphin Blasters, transforming them into their gun modes, which caused the sunglasses portion to pop out. The original trio then hit the blue button in the front of the Morphin Brace. All the devices then announced _ITS MORPHING TIME!_ A green circle of data appeared around the trio, while a gold one surronded Jin and J, they then began to travel upwards and forming their suits. The last part was their helmets, which had no visor. Each Buster then held up the sunglasses part of their changers to their eyes. "Let's Morphin!" They all shouted together, the trio pushing the front button again and the duo pulling the trigger of their blasters, causing the visors to form on to their helmets, and completing their transformation.

Waffle was almost about to faint from the transformation he had just witnessed. "It's a dream come true.." He muttered. He then realized what was about to come afterwards.

"Red Buster!"

"Blue Buster!"

"Yellow Buster!"

"Beet Buster!"

"Stag Buster!"

The members of course, did their roll call. Before Hiromu then said "Tokumei Sentai!" They then said all together "Go-Busters!" Waffle then walked up next to Hiromu. "Thanks for the help." He said, Red Buster modding in response. "Don't mention it, now.." The two then turned to the dopants. "Busters ready..." Hiromu said, the group getting rush towards their foes. "GO!" He and Waffle both shouted at they ran towards their foes.

They then quickly bodied the Masquerade Dopants with ease, shocker right? Anyways.

They quickly circle around the Pizza Dopant, who was still holding Waffle's friends hostage. Luckily, Hiromu, using his super speed, quickly grabbed the two teens and brought them over to Waffle. Calvin took a deep breath. "DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH GREASE IS ON ME NOW BECAUSE I WAS BEING HELD BY A GIANT PIZZA!" He turned around, showing the giant grease stain on his jacket. Waffle sighed. "Well we can't win em all, stay safe you too!" He shouted, running to join the fight.

 _Music Cue: Busters Ready Go_

The Go-Busters quickly tapped the device that was strapped to their suits, other wise known as the Transpod. _TRANSPORT!_ It shouted, summoning to their hands their respective weapons, the Sougan Blade for Hiromu, the Ichigan Buster for Ryuji and Yoko, and of course the DriBlade for both Jin and J. Waffle quickly slashed the Dopant, before his slash was quickly followed by a rapid barrage of slashes from Hiromu. Jin and J then slashed the Dopant as well, before he was then blasted by Ryuji and Yoko.

Waffle tossed his sword away, removing his Gaia Memory and inserting it into the Maximum Drive slot. "Let's finish this!" He shouted, the Go-Busters nodding. Hiromu tapped the red button his weapon, causing the blade to suddenly be surrounded in a green glow of energy and for it to announce _IT'S TIME FOR BUSTER!_ Jin and J quickly joined up with Ryuji and Yoko, who turned the barrels of the Ichigan Buster, also causing it to announce _IT'S TIME FOR BUSTER!_ Beet and Stag pulled out their Morphin Blasters. They then both held the trigger down causing it to announce _BOOST UP FOR BUSTER!_ They both then said "Come on!" Before folding out the glasses part of the morpher and taking aim at the Dopant. Waffle snickered as he flicked his wrist and slapped his hand against the Maximum Drive slot. _[WAFFLE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!]_ He then jumped into the air, as Hiromu ran towards the Dopant. The other Busters fired their weapons, causing four yellow colored beams to shoot towards the monster. Wind swirled around Waffle as he back flipped in mid-air and flew towards the Dopant in a kicking position. "I HAVEN'T THOUGHT UP A NAME YET KICK!" He shouted, as he continued towards the Dopant. The four beams then hit the Dopant, before then he was then slashed by Hiromu and kicked by Waffle as the same time! So cool right? Hiromu skidded to a stop as Waffle landed beside him, the Dopant sparking behind them, before exploding. "Enemy-" Hiromu was interrupted by Waffle saying "Enemy eliminated!" Hiromu looked at him, you couldn't tell but he was probably rolling his eyes.

The group canceled their transformations as they went back to Calvin and Bryan. Waffle smiled proudly, folding his arms across his chest. "I'm pretty cool right?" Bryan scoffed. "Yeah, definitely buddy." Waffle gasped. "How dare you say that to the person who saved your life!" Calvin laughed. "Hey come on man, we're grateful. Especially those guys too." He said, glancing at the Go-Busters, who also smiled. Waffle then turned to face the Sentai. "Thanks for the help, I mean it." He said, Hiromu then held out his hand. "No problem newbie, just never forget we're here if you need us." Waffle grabbed his hand and shook it. "Alright I think, I know how to send you guys home." Waffle said as he closed his eyes and held out his hand. Suddenly, a portal opened up. He then opened them. "Huh, that actually worked." The Go-Busters waved goodbye as they headed through the portal, it suddenly closing behind them. Waffle breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Okay, I'm never eating pizza again." He muttered, Calvin and Bryan laughing in response as the three of them walked down the sidewalk.

It was night time in the town of whatever. Nick walked down a dark allyway. He stopped in the middle of it. "HEY! I WAS TOLD I COULD GET ONE OF THOSE MEMORY THINGS HERE!" He shouted. Nick then heard footsteps behind him. He turned, seeing a man in a white long sleeved shirt, pants, and shoes. His shirt also had a black X it as well. The man was also holding a briefcase. "You called?" The man said, Nick walking over to him. "I need that power, to beat him, that stupid loser!" Nick said, the man nodding. "His name wouldn't happen to be Waffle would it?" This response shocked Nick. "You know him?" He said, the man nodding again. "Yes we've been, watching his endeavors.. and my organization deems him as a problem, and you seem like the perfect person to take him down, for good." Nick smirked in response. "Then let's make this deal.."


	7. Is this the end of Waffle!

Last time on Kamen Rider Waffle!

Waffle and his friends sat down for a slice of pizza!

That's it.

I'm kidding!

After getting into a small argument with his friend Nick, Waffle and his other two friends were about to leave the establishment before being stopped the chef! Who turned into a Pizza Dopant?! Waffle of course, transformed, tried to fight the monster, but got thrown through a window. The monster then grabbed Waffle friends and threaten to kill them, but suddenly a memory hit him in the head. The memory allowed him to summon the Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters to aid him his battle, which, you know happened and stuff. However, Nick met up with a man from a strange unknown organization, who offered to make a deal with him.

And now this time on Kamen Rider Waffle!

BOOM! A explosion suddenly occurred as Kamen Rider Waffle was thrown out a window. He slammed into the ground below, his transformation canceling. Waffle groaned in pain as a shadowed figure jumped out of the window and landed in front of him, he leaned downwards, tearing the Lost Driver off of Waffle and throwing it. "Oh great.." Waffle muttered, as the figure grabbed him by his shirt, and picked him up. "This is what you get Waffle! For treating me like a piece of shit!" The figure shouted, Waffle coughed. "Other way around actually-" He was then stabbed through the chest. "Oh." Waffle fell to the ground. "This blows.." His vision began fading, as someone began shouting his name. "Waffle! Waffle!" Then saw a shadowed thing flying over him. _{Hey! Come on! You gotta get up!}_ It shouted, Waffle could vaguely could make out the shape of the thing, it was somewhat familiar. He couldn't make out any more details as he blacked out.

Waffle suddenly awoke from his nightmare, luckily there was no hole in his chest. "W-What the hell was that." Waffle muttered, the door to his bedroom suddenly slamming open, it was his mother! "YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE HURRY UP!" She shouted, Waffle blinked. "OH SHIT RIGHT!"

It was a snowy afternoon as our hero was once again back in school. Waffle was sitting in the back of the classroom, he had finished the given work and he was currently scrolling through his phone. "What was that thing.." He muttered, it then suddenly appeared in his head. "That's it." Waffle said, he quickly searched something into his browser, 'Kamen Rider Ki' That's as far as he got before he was tapped on his shoulder, it was Calvin. "Hey can I copy your notes real quick? I missed a couple" Waffle groaned. "Yeah sure." He grabbed the notebook, which had the notes on it, along with some random words written on the bottom of the page, and handed it back to Calvin. Calvin then began copying Waffle's work. Calvin glanced down at the bottom of the page. "Paradox? Shinobi but it's spelled like Shinoboi? And what the hell does Kyoryu mean? What did you write down?" Waffle turned around and glanced at his writtings. "Oh those are the names for my fanmade Kamen Riders." Calvin tried to hold in a laugh. "Paradox and Shinobi sound like ones they're gonna use and Kyoryu just seems over done." Calvin said, Waffle blinking. "Please, they would never do a ninja themed rider, at least not until like 2020 or something, after all we're only on like, a car themed cop right now so who knows." Waffle said. "And besides, they would never use Paradox." He said laughing, they couldn't use it, right? RIGHT?!

"So what were you looking up?" Calvin said, Waffle was already back to typing. "Nothing really, I had this weird dream where I got stabbed and this.. thing showed up." Waffle said, his eyes widening. "You got stabbed and you're worrying about a thing you saw?" Calvin said, glancing up to see Waffle's expression. "What?" He questioned, causing Waffle to turn the phone towards him, it was a picture of Kamen Rider Kiva, more specifically one of him and his partner, Kivat the Third. "That's it." Waffle then pointed to Kivat. "That's what I saw, I'm sure of it. He's the next one I'm going to meet!"

Oh boy was he somewhat right and wrong about that.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Waffle and Calvin exited the classroom, the two of them were going to be hanging out with Bryan at his house. They quickly met up with Bryan. "Did you bring the stuff?" He asked, Waffle nodded. "The Blu-Ray of Spider-Man 2? Yes I did." Bryan and the others all groaned simultaneously. "Really dude? You didn't bring anything we asked for?" Calvin said, Waffle then laughed as they continued walking down the hallway towards the exit. "Of course I brought the stuff, it's in my locker, which is riiiiiiiiiight here!" He said cheerfully as he walked towards his locker. Waffle began putting in his combination to open his locker. Waffle grabbed a small duffel bag, which contained a Wii U, a few controllers and a copy of Super Smash Brothers for said console. "See? Never doubt me a again." Waffle said, Bryan and Calvin rolling their eyes. "Whatever." Bryan said.

"Hey!" A voice shouted from down the hallway, the trio turning to see... Nick! Waffle smiled. "Hey! Nice of you to show up!" He slammed his locker shut as Nick approached them. "So you're coming to hangout with us or not?" Bryan said. Nick cocked a smile as he slipped his hands into his pockets. "Actually I will, after I take care of something." He then pulled out a Gaia Memory?! It was colored purple, with the letter being C, which looked like it was a snake curving into that shape. Waffle blinked. "Uh... Where'd you get that?" He asked, quickly taking off his backpack and placing it on the ground next to the duffel bag. Nick began laughing as he rolled up his sleeve, revealing one of those connection point things. "Does it matter where I got it? Because you're going to die!" He then pushed the activation button, causing it to announce _[COBRA!]_ He then slammed it into his wrist. The memory slid into his body, causing him to transform into the Cobra Dopant! What does the Cobra Dopant look like? I'm glad you asked! The body type of color the monster was your standard human type, albeit very muscular, the body had molded in snakes going around it, his fits were snake hands, and of course his head was a giant snake. The trio's jaws dropped as they watched his transformation. "Oh god Nick.." Bryan muttered as Waffle stepped in front of his two friends.

Waffle took out his Lost Driver and slapped against his waist, causing it to attach to his waist. "Nick, I don't want to do this." He said. Bryan and Calvin took some steps back as Nick laugh. "Please, I've been waiting this moment!" He said. "You're an annoyance Waffle! They think so too!" Nick then pointed to Bryan and Calvin. Well, motioned with his snake hands. Waffle rolled his eyes. "Whatever, all the villains say that to throw the hero of his game!" He shouted, pulling out the Waffle Gaia Memory and hitting the activation button, causing it to announce _[WAFFLE!]_ Waffle then slammed memory into the belt as he pushed the side of it. _[WAFFLE!]_ The driver announced as wind began to swirl around Waffle. "Henshin.." Waffle muttered, his suit then formed around him. The now transformed Kamen Rider Waffle cleared his throat. "Prepare to get cooked!" Waffle shouted, running towards Nick or more precisely the Cobra Dopant.

Waffle swung his fist towards Nick's face, mouth, thing, before Nick quickly caught in the mouth of his snake hand. "Nice try, now here's mine!" The fangs on his hand suddenly bit in Waffle's hand. "FUCK!" Waffle shouted in pain as purple energy flowed into his body, causing him to stumble backwards. "What the hell did you just do to me!" Waffle then collapsed on to one knee. Nick walked over to him as he laughed. "What do you think dipshit! I infected you with my poison! Now it's infecting your blood stream and when it's finished, you will be too!" Waffle coughed as Nick finished his monologue. "I swear I just heard that in a show, can't remember where. Seriously get some original material.." He struggled to his feet as he summoned the Waffle Saber. "I don't care what you-" Waffle cut himself off by coughing. "Did, I won't let you hurt them or anyone els-" His heroic moment was once again interupped by Nick firing a blast of purple energy at Waffle sending him flying, and out the window!

BOOM! Kamen Rider Waffle was sent flying thrown out the window. Waffle then slammed into the ground below, his body skidding across the ground and into a snow bank, causing him to stop as his transformation canceled out. Waffle groaned in pain as Nick jumped out of the window and landed in front of him, he leaned downwards, tearing the Lost Driver off of Waffle. Bryan and Calvin quickly ran out from the school door, managing to catch the sight of Nick ripping the Lost Driver off of Waffle. "Wow, this is such a cool toy!" He shouted, taking the Waffle Memory out of the driver. He glanced at the driver before snickering. "It would be a travesty if I were to just.." Nick then, crushed the Waffle Memory into pieces. He then dropped the pieces on to ground, before glancing at the Lost Driver. "You won't be needing these where you're going." The Cobra Dopant then chucked the Lost Driver, sending it far enough away that there would be no way that anyone could retrieve it at the current moment.

"Oh great.." Waffle muttered, as Nick grabbed him by his shirt, and picked him up. "This is what you get Waffle! For treating me like a piece of shit!" The Dopant shouted, Waffle coughed. "Other way around actually-" He was then stabbed through the chest. "Oh." Waffle fell back into the snow bank. "WAFFLE!" Bryan and Calvin both shouted, running towards him and past Nick, who ignored them. They both kneeled down next to him. "Waffle please, come on you gotta beat this guy!" Calvin shouted, grabbing his friend by his shoulders.

Nick turned and looked at the fallen Waffle and started to laugh once again. "HAHAHA! That's what you get you piece of shit!" Bryan growled. He was about to get up but Waffle loosely grabbed him by his coat. "D-Don't, please." Bryan looked at him. "Why not! He basically killing you!" He shouted, Waffle the. laughed lightly. "Oh whatever that doesn't matter to me, what does matter if one of you gets hurt because of me and my failures." He said, his two friends looking at him. "Waffle.." Bryan muttered. Calvin glanced at the both of them. "You can't blame yourself like that man." Waffle chuckled again. "I can and I probably most likely will."

Nick stood in front of the group, his arms crossed as they did their little friendship talk. "Oh boo-hoo! He's dead anyways and you two are next!" The monster shouted. Waffle groaned. "What I wouldn't give for some sort of plot convenience right now.." He mumbled, his hand beginning to glow softly. Then, something amazing happened, there was a bright flash of light!

Four figures then stood between Waffle (n friends) and Nick.

The first was a young man around eighteen to twenty years old, with short brown hair that's styled to go fall back. He also had blue eyes. His attire was a navy trench coat, a black long sleeved shirt underneath that. A nice set of blue jeans and white and red sneakers. He had a fairly nice build, can tell that you won't be able to fuck with him. Currently, he was glaring at Nick.

The second was another young man that looks to be around sixteen or seventeen, looked to be a lot slimmer than the other riders on the battlefield. He wore some pretty regular clothing, a black dress up shirt. Some brown pants, and some black sneakers. He had shoulder length black hair, some of his bangs were dyed purple for some reasons. Also green eyes. He had a carefree smile on his face and clearly wasn't taking the situation very seriously.

The third was a rather plain looking guy. This asian man looked to be twenty one years old, and had short black hair that was cut pretty short. He wore a varsity jacket that highlighted some japanese school, Waffle wasn't sure cause he didn't know Japanese. He also had a pair of black pants and some regular black shoes. Akira also has brown eyes. He was also the first one to turn away from the dopant and head over to where Waffle was. "Hey! ARE YOU OKAY?! Answer me!" He shouted.

Lastly, there was a familiar sight to any rider fan. Wataru Kurenai! He's a asian boy with brown hair in a bowl cut. Kinda skinny but you can still tell he's cool. He wore a white dress shirt and some regular brown pants and fancy looking shoes. Has brown eyes. You know the drill, he also looked over to Waffle. Though he didn't approach.

The Dopant then asked the million dollar question. "Who the hell are these freaks?"

The black haired male was quick to answer "Glad you asked! My name is Daiki And this guy is uh…" He pointed at the brown haired male next to him, clearly unsure of what his name was. "Hikaru." He filled in, which caused Daiki to rapidly nod and then point to the other brown haired male at his side. "That's Wataru, and the other guy is Akira or something like that."

"My name is Akira, yeah!"

"Okay but that doesn't really tell me much." The Dopant said.

"Well, let me put it this way. All of us are Kamen Riders!" That caused the Dopant to take a step back and exclaim "Wait what?! I thought that loser was the only one around!"

Hikaru then pulled out a silver and blue rectangle from his leather jacket. "That used to be the case, until just a few moments ago." He then slapped it against his waist, causing it to spawn a black belt with various runes on it. Notably the middle of the buckle had a clear screen that showed some sort of blue demon. "Duke, let's do this.." He muttered. Daiki then pulled out a black buckle and slapped it against his waist, which created a purple belt that wrapped around his waist.

Daiki then turned around "Hey Akira! You gotta get in on this!"

Akira then looked up from Waffle "Well, I kinda have to make sure to check if he's-" The rider then jumped for a hand grabbed his shoulder, he looked down to see that Waffle had apparently stopped bleeding. He then extended a hand and helped the young man stand up. "Are you sure I can do this?"

"I dunno honestly. Lost my belt not too long ago." Hikaru then yelled out "Not a problem! Kurenai, show him our little friend!" Wataru then pulled a small cage out of nowhere and opened it, a creature then zoomed out of it and went to right in front of Waffle. It was a Kivat! It was white and blue, and only slightly smaller than your standard Kivat. _{Hey my name's Ivory! Wanna be my friend?}_

Waffle nodded in response, which caused the small bat to smile and start to hover around the teen excitedly. Waffle and Akira then walked forward and all five of the Riders were now lined up. Akira then brought out a green orb, his owns eyes flashed from brown to green and then a belt with a t-rex head in the middle materialized onto his waist. Hikaru then pulled out a card, and Daiki pulled out a Shuriken,

Then, a golden bat flew in! The partner of Wataru, known as Kivat Bat the Third. _{Let's go, Wataru!}_ Wataru then grabbed Kivat and brought him to his other hand, the bat then bit him. Which caused chains to appear around his waist, which then formed into a red belt.

Ivory then bit Waffle on the neck "Ow!" _{Sorry!}_ Which caused chains to appear around his waist, which formed into a blue belt that looked just like Wataru's. Waffle then grabbed the bat and thrusted him forwards. The Cobra then ran forward "Oh no you don't!"

"Wait your turn!" Daiki then threw his shuriken at the Dopant, which caused him to fall down. The shuriken then boomeranged back to Daiki and placed itself into his belt.

 _=Shinobi Shuriken! Ninja System!=_

The entire group then said the magic word!

"Henshin!"

Hikaru then inserted the card into his belt, which caused a lightning bolt to strike him.

 _[Paradox Form! Go-Go-Go!]_

The Rider's helmet is fashioned to resemble a knight's helmet, the top of the helmet is accented with a thick dark blue line that goes backwards down the helmet until it hits the shoulders of the suit. The rest of the helmet is a pristine silver. The upper body of the suit shares the knight motif, the chest and torso specifically are fashioned to resemble chainmail. The sides of his torso, and his gauntlets are also a dark blue color. Lastly, the legs are a standard silver color that look really nice and shiny. They also hurt! This form was known as Kamen Rider Paradox!

Daiki then hit the lever on his belt, which caused a puff of smoke to enveloped him.

 _=System, Active!=_

Once it cleared, you could see that the rider's helmet was mostly black, with the exception of the visor which was a purple color. The visor itself was split up by a gold line. The rider also has some silver antennas. The rest of the suit followed this basic pattern. The undersuit was all black, and was accented by extra gray armor and purple lines that ran throughout the whole body of the suit. Finally the finish the whole thing off, the rider had a large red scarf falling from his shoulders. This was Kamen Rider Shinobi

 _no not the one from 2022, I'm sorry that I made it before Toei._

Akira then opened the mouth of the T-Rex on his belt and inserted the orb into it. He then brought the teeth down, which caused a bunch of red energy to surround him.

 **SOUL ABSORPTION! TYRANNOSAURS!**

Eventually it exploded outwards, after that you could see the suit. The main undersuit is a dark red color, the helmet was a brown color. Almost resembling amber. It was patterned after a tyrannosaurus head, and the visor was a yellow color. The gauntlets and greaves were both a dark purple color. Notably the gauntlets had claws on them. The upper chest and torso were a amber color, notably looking incredibly rough and scuffled. This, was Kamen Rider Kyoryu.

Both Wataru and Waffle were covered in a silver substance which formed into identical suits. For Wataru, the helmet looks like a bat, the visor has giant yellow eyes with red accents surrounding them. The upper torso is a deep red color, and is surrounded by a silver coat. The rider's arms are a black color, with red gloves. And the legs are black, with silver armor pieces adorning the legs from the knee down. Notably the rider's right leg is restrained with chains. You know, just Kiva.

For Waffle it was that but in a nice white, blue, and gold color scheme, along with a cream colored scarf flowing from his neck. Which you could assume was a nice little callback to his previous powers.

The Cobra Dopant was left speechless by this, mostly because most of the riders decided that it was a good idea to obscure most of the scene. But once the smoke cleared he couldn't believe his eyes. Five Kamen Riders! He then snarled and said "Bring as many friends as you want. But the advantage won't last for long!"

Paradox chuckled and summoned a sword "I agree…" He then pointed at the monster "because your life is already in ruins!" Meanwhile, Waffle felt really proud at that.

"That doesn't even make any sense!" Nick stomped his foot. "No matter, Masquerade Dopants!" In a puff of smoke, a horde of said monsters appeared behind him, all wearing a white uniform with a black X on the left of their chest. Nick snickered. "How about that!" He shouted, to, no one really listening as the riders were too busy yelling at eachother, well, aside from Wataru. "Listen, his name is Kiva, your name should be Ivor!" Daiki shouted, Waffle crossing his arms. "That'd just be stupid!" Hikaru groaned. "This is a stupid discussion! Let's just kick his ass, I have some ramen back home that needs to get it's life ruined as well!!" Akira nodded in agreement, punching his palm with his fist. "Yeah! Let's make them hear the Roar of Justice!" Waffle felt proud at that too. "Yeah, I'm inclined to agree, how about you, 'Shinoboi', feeling up to it?" He said, Shinobi growling slightly. "Don't call me that! But yeah, I agree, I just hope they're prepared for judgement!" Daiki said with glee, causing Waffle to be even more proud.

Wataru sighed. "You guys done?" The four other riders nodded. "Thank you, Waffle, if you would." Kiva gestured towards the Cobra Dopant and the group of enemies. "Course!" Waffle said happily, stepping forwards. "Hey Ivory." He whispered, causing the bat to fly off the belt and land on his shoulder. _{Yeah what's up?}_ Waffle then whispered something into Ivory's ear. "Got it?" He said, pulling his head back, Ivory, trying to nod a yes, which was difficult considering his body was basically his whole head, anyways. _{All over it!}_ Ivory then flew downwards and reattached himself to the belt. Waffle then cleared his throat. "Allow me to introduce, the new and improved!" He started, Ivory flying off the belt once again. _{KICKING! SLASHING!}_ Ivory shouted as Waffle span around. "Shooting! Writing!" Waffle said, stopping his spin as he turned to Ivory. "All done at-" _{Any speed really!}_ The two continued.

"Kamen!"

 _{Rider!}_

"Ivory!" _{Ivory!}_

The two shouted, as confetti exploded behind them!

To

Be

Continued!


	8. Waffle and the Riders Rise Up!

Last Time on Kamen Rider Waffle and or Ivory now I guess!

Waffle awoke from a strange dream of him being killed by a shadowy figure, but then something showed up to save him? He wasn't sure.

While at school, Waffle decided to do some research on the thing he saw. That something was, not Kamen Rider Kiva's partner, Kivat, but something close to it, well, exactly close, anyways. He discussed this as well his fanmade Kamen Riders with Calvin. The school day ended as the two met up with Bryan, they were about to go and hang out but they were interupped, by Nick?! Who had his own Gaia Memory?!? AND HE TRANSFORMED INTO A DOPANT?!? Shocker right? He then told Waffle he was gonna kill him, Waffle, not having any of that, transformed and tried to fight his former friend. Waffle was then suddenly poisoned and thrown out a window!

Waffle crashed on the ground below, his transforming ending. Nick soon walked over, ripped off his Lost Driver, yeeted it and destroyed the Waffle Gaia Memory. Oh jeez, how was waffle gonna get out of this one? Suddenly, out of nowhere appeared four new Kamen Riders! Kiva, Paradox, Shinobi, and Kyoryu, were on the scene! Waffle found himself suddenly healed and gifted a new partner in the form of Ivory, a similar bat creature to Kivat the Third! Then, all five riders transformed and prepared for battle!

And now this time on Kamen Rider Waffle!

Waffle and the other riders stood against the small army of enemies. Waffle snickered. "I hope you're prepared to get cook- Wait that doesn't work anymore, dammit. Uhhh..." Bryan and Calvin both groaned. "Oh just hurry it up!" Bryan shouted, Waffle turned his head to look at Bryan. "A catchphrase is very important!" Waffle shouted, Hikaru then groaned as well. He then grabbed Waffle's head and turned him to face their opponents. "Writer, I would appreciate if you focused on the situation at hand." He said. Waffle glanced at him as well. "God you're a jerk you know that. But, you're right. Calvin, Bryan, get to safety!" His two friends nodded as they quickly scrambled and hid behind a nearby snow bank.

Waffle pointed at Nick. "Fine! Let's make this murderous! Wait I like that!" Nick growled. "Shut your mouth!" Waffle then stretched. "Alright let's do this!" The five riders readied themselves. "Divide and conqueror lads!" Daiki shouted, suddenly poofing up to the rooftop of the school in a cloud of smoke. "COME AND GET ME LOSERS!" He shouted, a group of the Dopants turning around and jumping up to the rooftop. Hikaru nodded, snapping his fingers and vanishing. He quickly reappeared on the right side of the army. "It's time to start the duel!" Hikaru shouted rushing into his group of enemies. Akira quickly jumped and slammed into the left side of the enemies. As the Masquerade Dopants split off to fight the other riders, that were left were Nick, Waffle, and Wataru. "I guess that just leaves us and the idiot." Wataru said crossing his arms. The Cobra Dopant and or Nick, stomped his foot. "I'm the idiot? Look at who you're partnering up with!" He shouted 'pointing' at Waffle, who was staring at Kiva was awe. _{Waffle!}_ Ivory shouted, Waffle jumping and suddenly turning to face Nick. "Right! Let's do it to it!" Waffle shouted as him and Kiva ran towards Nick.

 _Music Cue: Solid Bullet, start at 00:25 for best effect_

Kyoryu growled as he grabbed a Masquerade Dopant and threw it into a group of dopants. "What's wrong with you guys!" He shouted, roundhouse kicking another Dopant. "It's like... you're not even trying!" He beared his claws and slashed at one Dopant. "Almost like, you want to be extinct!" Akira said with glee, before he reached to his side, grabbing another orb from holder, this time it was colored in dark blue. "But I guess I can switch up the style of your beatdown!" He reached into his Driver, pulling out the Tyrannosaurus Orb and inserting this new one, he then slammed down the T-Rex head. "Roaring Henshin!" He shouted.

 **-SOUL ABSORPTION! PACHYCEPHALOSAURUS!-**

Dark blue energy then swirled around Kyoryu's body, it then exploded outwards like previously. The suit didn't change much. The undersuit was now dark blue in color, the helmet still resembled amber, however it was patterned after a pachycephalosaurus' head, and the visor was a yellow color, Kyoryu was also now wearing a hard hat for some reason? The gauntlets and greaves retained their original colors. However the gloves of the suit were now covered in a large pair of boxing esc gloves, also colored in dark blue.The upper chest remained the same. Kyoryu had 'evolved' into his Pachy Soul Form!

Akira chuckled. "Time to bust some heads!" He shouted, slamming his fists together, which created a shockwave sending the Dopants flying! He then turned and faced the ones that were still close to him. "Take this!" He quickly ran towards them. His punches were fast but strong, man this guy is so cool! A Dopant then snuck up behind him. Akira then span around and slammed one of his fists into the Dopants' chest, pushing him backwards. "Take this!" The boxing glove on his right hand shimmered away as he lifted up the T-Rex head and slammed it back down.

 **-PACHY FINISH!-**

The driver screamed. The right hand boxing glove reappeared on his hand as dark blue energy swirled around him and then into his gloves, causing them to glow brightly. He ran towards the Masquerade Dopant and uppercutted him with his right hand sending him flying up to the rooftop. "HEADS UP!" Kyoryu shouted as he turned around went back to fight the other group of grunts.

 _Music Cue: Spin and Burst_

The dopant that Akira had sent flying, landed on the school's rooftop, where Shinobi was fighting. Daiki suddenly jumped as the enemy crashed down in front of him. "HEY DINO BOY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE SWINGING THOSE THINGS!" The ninja shouted, to no avail as Kyoryu was too busy rampaging. Daiki sighed. "Oh whatever.." Suddenly, a Dopant swung at Daiki! But then, Shinobi suddenly vanished in a puff of smoke, before appearing behind the Dopant and tapping him the shoulder, causing him to turn around. "Missed me!" He then punched the Dopant in the chest. Shinobi then realized he was surround by Masquerade Dopants. "Well this could be problematic, too bad I don't care! Shurikens!" He shouted, suddenly from behind him, a swarm of different colored shurikens, similar to the one that was on his driver, flew out and began slashing the dopants away. "Uhh... This one!" He quickly jumped and grabbed one from the air, it was colored in red. It also had the kanji for Fire inscribed on all four of the shuriken's blades. "Yeah this'll work!" He removed the Shinobi Shuriken, throwing it to join the other shurikens. Daiki then placed the the Shuriken on to his driver.

 _=Fire Shuriken! Burning System!=_

His driver announced as he hit the lever on his belt, which caused a surge of flames to evelop him.

 _=System Active!=_

The flames suddenly dispersed outwards, the rider's helmet remained the same black coloring, aside from the fact the visor was now colored in red, thee visor itself was split up by a gold line and it also now had some flame details sprouting from the visor. The rest of the suit seemed similar. The purple lines that ran throughout the whole body of the suit, were now orange in color. The large red scarf falling from his shoulders was also orange. This was Kamen Rider Shinobi's Fire Arts Form! Daiki laughed as his shurikens returned to him. "I hope you guys are ready to lose!" He then span the Shuriken on his driver.

 _=Rider Summoning Jutsu! Burning Blade!=_

In a shimmer of light, a katana with a red handle and a silver blade, which had molded on flames coming off of it, appeared in Daiki's hand. The Masquerade Dopants swarmed him once again. Shinobi took a deep breath. "You're going up in flames!" He shouted as he span the Shuriken once and then again.

 _=Rider Finishing Jutsu! Ninja Fire Slash!=_

His driver once against shouted as Shinobi was engulfed in flames as he span around, slashing at all the Dopants. His spin ended as they all suddenly exploded. "That marks their end!" Daiki shouted. He then noticed there was one more Dopant and, the idiot was running straight for him! Daiki ran forewords and drop kicked the Dopant, sending him off the rooftop and to the ground below.

 _Music Cue: Be My Light_

The Dopant was about to hit the ground when time suddenly stopped well, sorta. You see, Kamen Rider Paradox was moving so fast it only seemed like time had stopped, but in actuality, he was just speeding up his own time. Hikaru walked towards the falling Dopant and grabbed him by the back of his shirt, he then tossed him towards a group of Masquerade Dopants. "Time Deaccelrate!" He shouted, time suddenly going back to normal as the thrown Dopant crashed into the other ones. _[Nice shot.]_ A voice said. Hikaru chuckled as he stretched his arms and ran his hand across the blade of his sword. "I'm kinda like, the best? Right?" A blue whisp flew out from his driver and appeared behind him. The whisp fully formed into a strange looking creature. He was made up of pulsating yellow energy. He also had large blue colored ring like devices that surrounded his wrists. which allowed him to have hands. His chest was also comprised of this blue armor. His torso area was a slightly darker blue then the rest of the armor, and had a large silver line going around it and up to his shoulder pads, which were also colored blue as well. His face resembled that of a wolf. He also had piercing red eyes and similar structure to the rest of his form. This was Hikaru's demon partner, Duke! He's cool.

 _[Whatever helps you sleep at night buddy.]_ Duke said, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes. Hikaru glanced back to him. "Can't you be supportive for once in this relationship." Hikaru rested his sword on his shoulder. _[Look out!]_ Duke shouted, Hikaru quickly turning and slashing a Masquerade Dopant away. _[See, supportive.]_ Hikaru chuckled. "Well you got me there. Anyways, these guys are actually pissing me off, so I'm gonna break 'that' out." Duke had a somewhat puzzled look on his face. _[You sure? I mean is it really needed?]_ Hikaru sheathed his sword as he held out his hand and made a fist. Suddenly, it was surrounded by black flames and black lightning. The flames then extinguished as he opened his hand, resting in it was all black card. Hikaru pushed the top left button, causing the card in driver to eject from it. "Let's finish this quickly." Hikaru said, Duke nodding. _[Right!]_ He shouted, transforming back into a whisp and flying into the driver. Hikaru then slammed the black card into card slot.

 _[Darkness Form! Destroy-Destroy-Destroy!]_

The helmet was mostly the same aside from the two demonic horns now jutting out from the From of the helmet. The accenting line was now a crimson color that still went backwards down the helmet until it hit the shoulders of the suit. The rest of the helmet was still a pristine silver. The upper body of the suit remained the same, the chest and torso still resembled chainmail. The sides of his torso, and his gauntlets are also now colored crimson. Lastly, the legs were now black in color. His elbowpads and knee pads now had spikes jutting from them. Man those looked like they would hurt! This form was known, obviously known as Kamen Rider Paradox Darkness Form!

A black aura pulsated around Paradox's body as he gripped his sword tightly. "You're all already history..." He muttered, holding down the top left button. The screen on his driver suddenly lit up. _[TIME FOR DESTRUCTION!]_ His driver announced. The card then slightly popped out, Hikaru then lowered his hand and slammed it back into the driver. _[DARKNESS END!]_ as the black aura intensified, and Hikaru then suddenly vanished. The Masquerade Dopants looked around confused. Before one of them was destroyed, and then another, another, another, then the whole group was destroyed!

Paradox reappeared sheathing his sword. "I need a good workout one of these days." Duke then flew out of his driver once again. _[Once we're back in Akuma we'll do some training, hard training.]_ Hikaru scoffed. "Whatever buddy, I can take anything you throw at me."

 _Music Cue: Break The Chain_

Ivory and Kiva both jumped in air and both punched the Cobra Dopant in his chest. Nick skidded backwards. "How are you so much stronger!" Waffle snickered as he stretched his arms. "Rule one of super heroics, the hero is powered up with his newest form debuts!" Wataru looked at him as he said this. "What rulebook does this come from?" Waffle thought for a moment. "Uhh, I'll tell you later!" He shouted, running towards Nick. "Take this!" Ivory quickly roundhouse kicked the Cobra Dopant, causing him to stumble. Nick growled staring at himself. "This was supposed to make me stronger! I was supposed to be able to kill you on-" Kiva then slashed Nick with the Zanvat Sword, sending him flying into wall of the school. "You talk too much."

Nick groaned in pain as he pulled himself out of the wall and stumbled forwards. "Dopants!" The last of the Masquerade Dopants regrouped and ran towards Kiva and Ivory. Waffle and Wataru stood back to back as they were quickly incircled by the Dopants. "Ready?" Wataru said, Waffle nodded. "Course I am!" He shouted back in response as the two began fighting off the Dopants. Kiva slashed away at one of Dopants before glancing at his sword. _{Hey Ivory heads up!}_ Kivat shouted, as Wataru tossed the sword towards Waffle. who held his hand out and caught it. "This is the happiest day of my life." _{I'm glad you're having fun!}_ Ivory said happily as Waffle then slashed away the last Dopant, tossing the sword back to Kiva.

The two riders panted as the rest of the Riders ran up beside them, all of them having returned to their base forms. Akira glances at the two of them. "You guys alright?" Waffle nodded. "Right as rain." Wataru nodded in agreement as the Cobra Dopant suddenly screamed in rage. "YOU STUPID POWER RANGER KNOCKOFFS!" Nick shouted as he slammed his foot into the ground. "I WON'T BE DEFEATED BY THE LIKES OF YOU! AFTER EVERYTHING YOU HAVE DONE TO ME! I WON'T ACCEPT THIS!" Waffle sighed at Nick's comments. He raised his hand up and stared at it. "No, I'm not defeating you." Waffle then tightened his fist. "I'm gonna save you! I don't care what you think I've done to you! I will save you!" He shouted, looking to the other riders. "Shall we?" Waffle said. They all nodded in response. "Let's save his ruined life!" Hikaru said, stretching his arms. "Let's make him hear this roar." Akira said. "His judgement will be swift and painless!" Daiki said as Wataru glanced down towards Kivat. "Kivat, let's go!" _{Okay Wataru!}_ Nick hissed. "YOU'RE ALL SO VEXING! I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" Nick shouted running towards the riders.

"Everyone let's go!" Waffle shouted. Hikaru held the top left button down causing his belt to announce _[TIME TO GO!]_ causing electricity to start crackling around him, Daiki span the Shinobi Shuriken twice, and Akira lifted the T-Rex head up and then slammed it back down. Wataru pulled out his Wake Up Fuestle, glancing over to Waffle, who was currently looking around on his belt. "Uhhhhhhhhh, which one!" Kiva walked over, the first one on the right side of the belt, it was mostly clear and had a dark blue symbol painted on the front of it. "Here." Wataru said, handing it to Waffle. "Thank you." Waffle grabbed it. The two of them opened their respective bats' mouths and inserted their fluestles.

 _{Wake Up!}_

 _{WAKE UP!}_

 _[PARADOX BURST!]_

 _=Rider Finishing Jutsu! Ninja Shinobi Kick!=_

 **-TYRANO FINISH-**

Their drivers/cool bat buddies all announced, energy swirling around all of them. Nick was about to run towards them but time suddenly stopped, most likely thanks to Paradox's finishing move. The sky then suddenly turned to night as the riders jumped into the air. Ivory and Kivat both flew off their belts, the two did a little high five with their wings before they flew down to their respective riders' legs and broke the ones covered in chains, unleashing the red wings and green jewels for Kiva, and the white wings and blue jewels for Ivory. The five then all flew towards Nick. Hikaru doing your average rider kick pose, Akira doing a roundhouse kick similar to that of Kamen Rider Gatack or Accel, Daiki doing a drop kick like Kamen Rider Kaxia, and of course Waffle and Wataru doing their very similar poses as well. "QUINTUPLE RIDER KICK!" Waffle and surprisingly Hikaru both shouted as their attacks slammed into Nick's body. The five then flipped and landed on the ground in front of him. They then all span around, doing some pretty cool poses. Nick crackled with electricity as time resumed. "NO NO NOOO!" He shouted, exploding.

The Cobra Gaia Memory skidded across the ground, tapping against Waffle's foot as it suddenly exploded to pieces. Waffle glanced down to the broken pieces. "Glad that's over.." Ivory flew off of his perch, his suit disappearing. The other riders canceled their transformations as well. Waffle then walked over to Nick who was laying on the ground. "Hey are you alright man?" Waffle said, kneeling down to his former friend. Nick groaned. "Shut up.." He scrambled to his feet, pushing Waffle to the ground. "Shut up! Shut up! You shouldn't be alive anymore you son of a bitch! I hate everything you stand for!" The other riders were about to step in before Waffle held his hand, and got to his feet. "You know what, fine! Be ungrateful that I just saved you from a miserable existence of being addicted to that stupid memory! Kill me for all I care! Just remember even if you try and even succeed, it'll all be pointless!" Waffle shouted, Nick growling. "YOU'RE DEAD! YOU HEAR ME!" He shouted back. Waffle was gonna shout back before suddenly a device was thrown on the ground in front of Nick. "IT'S A BOMB!" Waffle shouted, when it was in actuality, a smoke bomb. The device exploded, covering the area in smoke as a shadowy figure dropped down into the smoke. "HEY! LET ME GO YOU STUPI-" Nick screams' were suddenly cut off. The smoke then cleared as Nick and the figure were gone.

Waffle blinked. "Well that just happened..." He muttered. Calvin and Bryan walked over to join him as the other Riders did as well. Ivory and Kivat flew above the group as they began to talk. "You sure you don't want us to find him?" Hikaru said, crossing his arms. "Yeah it would be pretty easy, I could just get Petr-" Akira was saying before Daiki then interupped him. "Or we could use my sick ninja skills!" He said cheerfully. Akira rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure." Wataru cracked a small smile. "Look look he's doing it!" Daiki shouted pointing at Wataru. "What!" Wataru suddenly jumped, the group then laughing.

A portal then opened behind Daiki. "Looks like that's my cue." He stretched his arms out and turned to Waffle. "It's been real Shinoboi." Waffle said, smiling. Daiki snickered. "Oh shut up man. And where the fuck is Kazu." Waffle blinked. "Right behind you!" He shouted, causing Daiki to turn. "HE IS?" Waffle then shoved Daiki through the portal. "BYE DAIKI LOVE YOU!" The portal then closed, to the sounds of Kamen Rider Shinobi screaming.

The others then blinked. "K-Kazu?" Akira said, Waffle nervously laughing. "That's uh, his older brother, that I uh, wrote him losing in a cave in." The others blinked in sync once again. "Y-You what!" Akira shouted, a portal opening behind him as well. "I-I was just trying to give him a motivation to be a Rider!" Waffle nervously shouted, holding his hands up in defense. "WHERE WAS MY MOTIVATION WRITER!" Akira shouted again, his watch suddenly beeping. "Oh shit I'm gonna be-" A Orb was then shoved into his mouth by Hikaru. "Yep great cool, have fun in college Akira!" Hikaru then shoved Akira into the portal. "BYE AKIRA!" Waffle shouted, the portal closing with the muffled screams of Kamen Rider Kyoryu.

Wataru chuckled, a portal opening behind him as well. "Kivat! It's time for us to go!" He shouted, the two bats then flew downwards. _{Oh do you guys have to go? Can't me and Kivat hang out just a little bit more?}_ Ivory said, Kivat laughing. _{I wish I could Ivory! Wataru and I have things to attend to! It's been great spending time with a distant relative of mine!}_ Waffle stared at the two bats. "I see." Waffle said, he then looked at Wataru. "Thank you, for everything, I mean it." Waffle then held out his hand, Wataru shaking it. "No problem. Keep doing what you're doing kid.." He muttered, pulling his hand away. He turned as him and Kivat walked through the portal. _{Byeeeee Kivat!}_ Ivory shouted as the portal closed, with the sounds of, nothing.

Waffle stared at Hikaru. "Well, it's been, real Hikaru. It's kinda crazy honestly, meeting my own creation." He said, staring down at the ground. Hikaru uncrossed his arms. "Hey chin up writer, you did great." He said, Waffle nodded, lifting his head up with a smile. "You know, coming from you that means everything." Hikaru then laughed. "Wow, you didn't even show Kiva that kind of respect." His laughing stopped as he then smiled, Duke appearing behind him. "That, honestly means a lot to me too." Duke nodded as well. _[Same here, I think we all did great today, I mean Hikaru could've been better but you know.]_ Waffle laughed, Hikaru turning around and growling. "Shut up Duke!" Waffle laughed again, Calvin and Bryan still honestly had no idea what just happened. The sun was now beginning to set. Waffle stared at Hikaru holding his hand out once again. Hikaru grabbed his hand tightly hold it as a portal opened behind him. "Hikaru, I'll see you soon." Waffle said, as Ivory landed on his shoulder. _{Yeah! We'll kick so much butt together!}_ Ivory said, Hikaru nodded. "I'll make that a promise, but for now, I've got a city to protect." Hikaru released Waffle's hand, tapping him on the shoulder as him and Duke walked through the portal.

Waffle took a deep breath and fell to the ground. "Everything hurts and I'm so tired.." His friends walked over to him. The two of them reached their hands down to him. Waffle smiled and grabbed their hands, pulling himself back to his feet. "Alright let's get to my house and figured out a good explanation on why you're covered in ripped clothes and stained with blood." Bryan said, Waffle then coughing up blood. _{AH! WAFFLE!}_ Ivory flew around panicking. Waffle began to laugh. "Calm your wings buddy, it's nothing to worry about." The bat sighed. _{Sorry, I worry!}_ Calvin rolled his eyes. "You two are some kind of perfect match.." He muttered. The three friends then walked off towards Bryan's house.

It was now night time. Suddenly, Nick's unconscious body was thrown on to the ground in a alleyway. The shadowy figure yawned. "God I'm beat.." The figure said, a clearly feminine voice. A nearby light flickered on, making the figure much clearer to see. It was a Kamen Rider?! Nick mumbled something as he awoke. "W-Where am I.." He rolled himself over, seeing the figure standing over him, his eyes suddenly darted towards the device around her waist. It was a-a Lost Driver?! Nick gasped. "N-No! Not that! Not him! Get away from me! I threw that thing far away!" The figure chuckled, kicking Nick in the side. "Oh shut it!" Nick groaned in pain. The rider turned around tapping her helmet. "This is..." She glanced down to her belt, putting it back to the normal position and pulling out her memory. The memory was dark blue in color, with a large A on it, the label being Aquarius. She read the memory and thought for a moment. "Agent Aquarius, subject sercued. What? Oh it's Agent Bell, I was just trying to make cooler codename. Yeah, I know. Okay, understood..." She turned around, and glanced at Nick. "You'll be perfect..."

To!

Be!

Continued!


	9. Waffle's Love (and a) Triangle

Last time on Kamen Rider Waffle and or Ivory depending on who you ask!

Wow that chapter was, one really big fight scene right? Yeah I dunno either anyways!

Waffle and the other Kamen Riders battle against Nick and his army of Masquerade Dopants! It was a somewhat tough battle, but I mean like, the original Kamen Riders were soooooo cool! When Kyoryu used his Pachy Soul Form and punched all those Dopants and then like, sent one up to the roof, THEN IT LED INTO SHINOBI'S FIGHT SCENE! The part where he transformed into his Fire Arts Form and summoned that cool sword?! Man those guys are cool, but Kamen Rider PARADOX, he's the best.

The way he like stops time and or like speeds it up is such a cool power! Then when he broke out his first power up, Darkness Form, man that was the best. Literally man he like, instantly killed all those grunts it was the best.

Oh right Kiva and Ivory were cool too I guess, they teamed up against Nick! Waffle even got to use the Zanbat Sword, that was such a sick moment! The two of them together defeated the last of the Masquerade Dopants! Nick was angered and shocked at this, shouting at Waffle about how should be the dead one or something! Waffle shouted back about he was gonna save Nick! By Rider Kicking him, with the other riders.

Which they did!

The Cobra Memory was destroyed and Waffle was gonna try to convince Nick to be friends with him again but, Nick kept screaming no to him. Nick was then suddenly kidnapped by a shadowy figure! The other riders soon went on their way after saying goodbye to Waffle, course Hikaru got special treatment.

But who was that new Kamen Rider right? And it was a girl too! Finally a Main Fem-

I mean, and Now this time on Kamen Rider Waffle!

It was a early Friday morning as Waffle walked into school. He was glancing down at his phone, scrolling through his Twitter feed, liking and retweeting random posts. While he wasn't paying attention to where he was going, this caused Waffle to bump into someone. "Oh hey sorry-" "Watch where you're going jackass!" A feminine voice shouted, Waffle glanced up from his phone. "Hey I don't need the atti-" He was taken aback by the girl's beauty. She was wearing a dark green shirt, with a nice denim jacket over it, black jeans, and black sneakers. She also had long brown hair, went down to her back. There was bang that was partially covering one eye that was dyed blue. Waffle blinked, and shook his head. "Right, anyways! You bumped into me!" He said, the girl rolling her eyes. "Whatever, stay out my way idiot!" She shouted, walking off as Calvin and Bryan walked up to Waffle. "What was that about?" Calvin asked. "She bumped into me and went off about it." Waffle said, Bryan rolling his eyes. "It sounded like you bumped into her." Waffle looked at him funny. "Who asked you anyways!" He said, walking off to his homeroom as the bell rang.

Waffle entered his homeroom, he then saw her again, that girl who bumped into him! She was currently talking to his teacher. Waffle silently groaned. "Great." He muttered as he walked over to his desk and removed his backpack placing it on top of the desk. He then slid into the chair attracted to the desk and sat in it. Waffle then pulled out his phone once again and going back to Twitter. A text from Bryan then appeared on his screen. "Hey, you, me, Calvin, mall?" The message read as Waffle quickly texted back. "Sounds good, I'll bring Ivory along too." His teacher then cleared his throat and stood up. "Attention class, this is your new classmate, she just moved here from what I understand." He glanced over to the girl who nodded. "Yeah that's about right, my name's Taco B-" Her statement was cut off by the bell ringing, signifying the end of homeroom. Waffle wondered what her last name was, oh well, that's not anything for him to worry about.

Waffle then arrived to his first class of the day, which was math! Waffle groaned as he spotted Taco, in his seat. "This could not get any worse." He muttered, going to grab another seat. But he was oh so wrong! Science class? Taco was his lab partner! English class? Sat right next to him? LUNCH?! Sat next to him there as well! She clearly doesn't even like Waffle! But, at least, the day soon ended and Waffle, Bryan, and Calvin headed to the mall.

Waffle and friends walked their way through the mall. None of them really planned to buy anything, mostly just to walk around and get some lunch together. Waffle then entered a nearby comic book store, mostly just to browse. "Hooray..." Bryan said as he entered the store, you see Waffle always entered this store, every, single, time, they went to the mall. Ivory flew around the store looking at all the different memorabilia. _{Whoaaaa, there's so much stuff! Like this!}_ He said pointing to a T-Shirt, Waffle walked over and looked at it. "That's Nightwing's logo on a t-shirt." _{Who- WHOA WHAT'S THAT!}_ Ivory shouted, flying over to a different part of the store. Waffle rolled his eyes and smiled. "Well that's a- SPIDER-MAN 2 ON BLU-RAY!" Waffle lightly shouted, making his way over to Ivory's location. Calvin was flipping through a comic book as Bryan walked over to him. "He worries me." Bryan said, Calvin nodding in response. "Yeah same."

The group soon left the comic shop, Waffle didn't end up buying that Blu-Ray copy of Spider-Man 2, prehaps one day, one day. Waffle then entered a gaming store! He did this, mostly once again to browse. Bryan was looking at some used games, while Calvin was glancing at the random different bits of gaming merchandise they had on display. Ivory was resting on Waffle shoulder as he looked at the PS4 game section. Then, out of the corner of Waffle's eye he saw it, that blue streak of hair. Waffle groaned. "Oh my god she's here too." Taco then looked up from the game she was looking at, hearing the sound of Waffle's voice. "Oh my god, why are you here!" Bryan and Calvin both heard the voice of their friend and quickly made their way over to him. "Oh hey Taco, how's it going?" Bryan asked. Taco glanced at him. "Fine, well, it was until he showed up." She said, motioning to Waffle, who rolled his eyes. "Well I was here first!" Taco scoffed. "Oh sure, okay! Keep telling yourself that." Waffle growled. "God you both are literally tsunderes.." Bryan muttered, Waffle and Taco both looking at him. "Shut up Weeb!" The two of them both said, before looking at eachother, suddenly locking eyes. Calvin nervously chuckled. "Okay you two, come on let's go before they kick us out." He and Bryan then both pushed Waffle and Taco out of the store.

The four then sat down at the food court, each having gotten a meal of food. "Why are you hanging out with us again?" Waffle asked. "I have nothing else to do and it's fun to annoy you." Taco answered, then taking a sip of her drink. Calvin unfolded the wrapping around his chicken sandwich, glancing at Waffle. "So anything interesting in the world of Kamen Rider?" He asked, Taco's eyes then widen. "Wait wait wait, you watch Kamen Rider?" Waffle blinked. "Wait, first of all, I thought that was obvious by the flying bat following me around. Second of all, you of all people watch Kamen Rider?" He said, Taco catiously nodding in response. "I started with Gaim, but Faiz is definitely my favorite season. I didn't question the Kivat looking thing because I only just now noticed him." She said, glancing at Ivory, who was resting on Waffle's shoulder. Waffle blinked, looking at Ivory. "Oh right uh, that's a drone that Bryan made for me, right, Bryan?" He shot a look towards Bryan who quickly nodded. "Yeah of course! I'm pretty good at building things like that so I whipped that up for him, I must say I'm impressed with myself." Taco nodded. "Right, so what's your favorite season Waffle, I'm assuming it's Kiva." She asked, causing waffle to nervously laugh. "It's one of my favorites, Kivat was just the thing that fit being drone the most. Drive, Wizard, Agito, those are definitely some of my other favorites too." Waffle said, then eating one of his French fries. "Then you know, there's Super Sentai and stuff. Go-Busters and Dairanger are my top favorites." Taco nodded. "Nice nice, I'm more of a Boukenger and GoGoV fan myself."

Her phone then started the ring. "I will be, right back." Taco said, as she then got up, and walked a good distance away from the group and answering her phone. "Hello?" She answered. "Yes. I'm with him now. I can handle myself, you don't need too-" Taco cut off by the sound of a explosion. "What the hell, That wasn't in the plans. What? Are you fuc- Okay fine, understood." She quickly hung up as Waffle, Bryan, and Calvin ran over to her. The crowds of people then began to run out of the mall, lots of screaming and terror, you know, the usual things. "Okay we need to get out of here right now." Bryan said, Taco nodded. "I know but first, Waffle, give me your phone." Waffle abliged and pulled out his phone, unlocking it and handing it to the girl. She began typing something in as another explosion went off. "Come on Taco-" "And done." She said, handing the device back to Waffle. "I put my number in it." Waffle stared at his phone for a moment. "Alright let's get out of here!" Bryan shouted. "You guys go, I'll catch up." Bryan and Calvin nodded, Taco blinking. "Where are you going?" She asked, Waffle beginning to nervously stutter. "Oh I don't care, have fun dying!" She said, before running out with the crowd of people. "Did she really just say that?" Bryan said. "She knows." Waffle said, turning around and beginning to walk towards where the explosion occurred. "What?" Bryan said. Calvin then began to drag Bryan by his shirt towards the exit. "Waffle assumes she figured that he's probably a Kamen Rider." Bryan quickly removed Calvin's hand from his shirt. "How is he so sure." He asked. Calvin shrugged. "It's just how these things work."

Waffle ran across the second floor of the mall, Ivory quickly following behind him. _{What am I looking for again?}_ The bat shouted to Waffle as he kept running. "Anything dangerous and evil!" Waffle replied. Another explosion occurred, shaking the building. _{Down there!}_ Ivory shouted, hovering in the air and motioning to below him. Waffle quickly ran to the barrier that protected someone from falling off the second floor, he quickly stared down below. He saw a monster, he couldn't make out all the details but the monster seemed to be wearing a musical conductor's outfit and appeared to be all silver unneath that. His face seem to be a covered by some sort of pure black mask. He also was holding a triangle? You know the instrument. "Huh. Alright, Ivory!" Waffle shouted, Ivory nodding and flying to him. _{GABU!}_ Ivory said as he bit Waffle's neck, causing the chains to appear around his waist and form his belt. Waffle then climbed over the barrier and hopped off the side of the walkway. "Henshin!" Waffle shouted as he attached Ivory to the perch on his belt and pulled him back, fulling attaching him to the belt. The silver substance quickly surrounded his body as Waffle transformed into Kamen Rider Ivory, His fist slamming into the monster's chest sending flying backwards as Waffle fully landed on the ground. "Alright you... Uh.. Music Dopant?" He asked, the Dopant growling. "I'm the Triangle Dopant!" He shouted, suddenly hitting his instrument, causing a shockwave to pulsate towards Waffle, sending him flying into a nearby store. He crashed into a clothing rack. "Okay... I'm gonna feel that in the morning.." The Rider pulled himself out of the pile of clothing and ran out of the store and back into the fight.

Bryan and Calvin waited in the mall parking lot as the emergency services soon arrived, tending to people as they do. Bryan looked around. "Where's Taco?" Calvin shrugged. "No clue, maybe she left or something, I don't think it's anything to worry about." Bryan sighed and nodded. "Yeah, we don't really know her that well anyways so I doubt she would stay." Unbeknownst to them Taco was somewhat nearby, and by that I mean, she was on the rooftop of the mall, kneeling down and watching the crowd. "That stupid idiot!" She shouted, getting up and turning around. She then spotted a man in an all white outfit, also with a black X on it, you know, the one that guy who gave Nick the Cobra Dopant Gaia Memory. "You.." She said, stomping her way over to the man. "What the hell were you thinking! The mission was recon and information gathering! This clearly isn't that, what the hell is wrong with you Sakamoto!" She shouted, the man, presumably named Sakamoto, chuckled. "Oh quite the opposite my dear, this is information gathering. Come with me." He then walked over to a door, one that most likely led down into the mall. Taco sighed as she followed after the man.

 _{DUCK!}_ Ivory shouted, Waffle suddenly ducking another sound wave attack as he quickly dashed towards the monster. "Take thi-" Waffle interrupted by a sound wave hitting him, sending him skidding backwards across the floor. "This isn't working, we need to try something else.." Waffle saw the Dopant readying another soundwave, so he quickly ducked into another store. As he hide behind a wall of shoes, he then glanced to the left of his belt, which contained three more Fluestles. He quickly grabbed the first one, which had a white base, a molded in face of what appeared to be some sort of Dragon, colored in black.

The Triangle Dopant then stood outside the shop. "I know you're in there!" He shouted. Waffle stared at the Fluestle for a moment. "You're up, whoever you are!" Waffle said, opening Ivory's mouth and inserting the Fluestle, before closing it. _{Wyvern Katana!}_ Ivory announced, a whistle then sounding. Suddenly busting through the mall's sky light flew in a small statue looking device that knocked the Triangle Dopant on to the ground. It then flew into the store and into Waffle's right hand.

The statue unfolded itself, revealing a handle that came down from the head of a dragon, a blade then folded out from the top of it. Waffle grabbed the handle, causing chains to swirl around his entire right arm. The chains then suddenly exploded off of his arm, revealing they had transformed Ivory's right arm into a mostly black one that had scales on it and it's shoulder armor resembling the wing of a Wyvren. Waffle's chest then had chains surround it, before they exploded as well, revealing a mostly back chest piece with silver coming at the bottom and top to fill some gaps. His cream colored scarf changed to a dark purple. The helmet's eyes, along with Ivory's own eyes then suddenly turned black as well.

The Triangle Dopant scrambled to his feet as he suddenly saw the newly transformed, Kamen Rider Ivory Wyvern Form standing a few feet in front of him. "I will destr-" The Dopant stopped talking as Waffle then held up his left hand, and signed him to shush. The Rider then pointed his sword at him, before motioning him to come at him with his left hand. "Fine!" The Dopant shouted running towards Ivory. He then got close enough for Ivory to slash him sidewards across his chest. He was now behind Ivory who was still facing the other direction. "Say something you mute son of a-" The Dopant was once again interupped by Ivory, this time as he suddenly span around and slashed him again. The Dopant then fired another soundwave, which pushed Waffle backwards but not as much as it did before. Ivory did a small twirl of his sword before running towards the monster once again.

Taco and Sakamoto watched the battle unfold from the second floor. Taco was resting her arms on the railing of the barrier, Sakamoto standing beside her with his arms behind his back. "See, information. Ivory wasn't able to beat this monster in his base form, so he had to use something else." He said, Taco rolling eyes. "That's not the point Sakamoto, you endangered innocent people to do this. This wasn't part of our assignment." She said, Sakamoto then laughing. "Oh please, you couldn't care less about the people, you just want to impress your father." Taco suddenly turned around. "What did you just say." Sakamoto laughed again. "After all! You're just daddy's little girl!" He shouted. Taco growled, she then reached into her coat, about to pull something out. "You wanna play this game with me Sakamoto?" She asked, Sakamoto then cleared his throat and calmly gestured towards the battle happening below. Taco then looked over the side, to see the fight continue.

Waffle was really doing a number on this guy. Slash after slash, cut after cut, the Dopant couldn't get a hit in. The Dopant was flung backwards by an attack, skidding across the floor. He scrambled to his feet. "Take this!" He then hit his triangle, sending a soundwave towards the Rider. _{Whoever you are, put the sword blade in my mouth!}_ Ivory shouted, Waffle doing just that as Ivory bit down on the blade. _{WYVERN BITE!}_ Purple energy surged through out the sword as suddenly it turned to night, a crescent moon shining through the mall's skylight. The blade glowed purple as Waffle slashed through the soundwave and dashed towards the monster, he quickly slashed it twice before dramatically spinning around and resting his Katana on his shoulder as it exploded. The Triangle Gaia Memory skidded and stopped against Ivory's boot before exploding into pieces. It's' user, some guy Waffle didn't recognize, laid unconscious on the ground. Ivory flew off of the belt, canceling Waffle's transformation and causing the Wyvern Katana to vanish as well. "W-What just happened." Waffle said, Ivory kinda scratching his head. _{I-I'm not sure, I've never used those things before..}_ Waffle nodded. "Let's worry about after we get out of here, come on." Waffle then ran off towards another exit, Ivory following close behind.

Taco sighed. "Yeah so what-" _[TANK!]_ A Gaia Memory annouced as Sakamoto slammed the camo colored memory into his chest. His body morphed into that a very heavily armored monster. He had one tank cannon on each arm, the large front of one as his chest and his head resembled that of a army solider's helmet with a small scope sticking down, not to mention his whole body was covered in a camo pattern. "Time for you to learn your place Taco!" Sakamoto shouted as she rolled her eyes. "Right sure, whatever." She reached into jacket, pulling out a Lost Driver?! Taco then attached it to her waist, before pulling out Gaia Memory of her own, t-the Aquarius Gaia Memory?!

She then tapped the activation button. _[AQUARIUS!]_ Inserting the memory into the Driver's slot, she then sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Henshin.." Taco then muttered, pushing the driver to the side. _[AQUARIUS!]_ Water then swirled around her body, before solidify into armor. The suit was the same general look as Kamen Rider Joker and of course, Kamen Rider Waffle. The main suit was a dark blue, the secondary color line on the upper chest that was also the edges of the shoulder pads was a light blue with wave detailing, her helmet feature an A taking up the whole faceplate. It's was colored mainly dark blue with white patterns at the three points at the end. The dark blue had some mold detailing that resembled moving waves. And the ends would be white and be molded to look like a violent splash. A black shoulder cape then covered her right shoulder. This was clearly that super cool rider we met at the end of the last chapter if that wasn't obviously enough. "Kamen Rider Aquarius, has arrived to make your dimise." Taco announced as she stretched her arms. Sakamoto laughed. "You really think you can beat me?!" He shouted, Taco simply nodding in response. "Yeah, with one shot." She swiftly removed her Gaia Memory and slammed it into the Maximum Drive Slot. "Try me!" Sakamoto shouted as he ran towards Taco. Aquarius slapped her Maximum Drive Slot, causing it to announce _[AQUARIUS! MAXIMUM DRIVE!]_ Water swirled around her foot as she ran towards the Dopant. Taco then jumped into the air, performing a Heel Drop Style Rider Kick, right on to the Dopant's shoulder. She quickly flipped and landed gracefully on the ground behind him. "Wow that did-" Sakamoto was interupped by suddenly beginning to spark with electricity. "Remember Sakamoto, we trained together, I know the weakest points in your armor, or you know, my father told me how to beat you. Whatever floats your boat." Taco said, as she walked away, Sakamoto suddenly exploding. His Memory skidded along the ground, suddenly exploding to pieces as he laid there, unconscious. Taco once again tapped the side of her helmet as she continued walking. "Yes, Agent Ryuji had a little accident, call a clean up crew and wipe his memory. Yep, yes. Understood, returning to base. Yes. Yes, love you too.." She muttered, hanging up.

To!

Be!

Continued!


	10. Waffle does the Worm

_Written by the Legendary Type-Null, he's also writting the next chapter after this one, woohoo._

Last time on Kamen Writer Waffle Kai, Waffle fought Frieza on the Planet Namek. There he also fought Cooler, who thought the people were called Namekains. What a loser.

Back to our regularly scheduled Waffle.

Waffle was skipping through the streets of Townsville. He was currently in a good mood. For you see, on the internet Waffle had finally found the deal of a lifetime. Someone was selling the deluxe Mach Driver Fire for a cheap thirty bucks. What made the deal even better, was the fact that it was being sold in the same city. So he wouldn't have to worry about shipping fees. He was just going to visit in person and pay for it. Meanwhile, his good friend Bryan and his partner in heroism Ivory were staring at him from a small distance away.

"I wonder what Waffle's so happy about." The bat did the best attempt at a shrug he could do. [I dunno, he kept saying something about a fire.] Bryan then nodded "Go with him and make sure he doesn't burn anything down." _{Roger that!}_

And so, Ivory flew over to where Waffle was right before he ducked into an alleyway. Which was apparently where the item was being sold. But as soon as he walked in, he saw a bunch of people in suits. One of them was holding a large black suitcase. Before Waffle could ask any questions, all of the men pulled out USBs and stuck it in their necks.

 _[MASQUARADE!]_

They had all transformed into Dopants! Waffle proceeded to pout, and then Ivory bit him on the neck. Causing chains to materialize around his waist, which formed into his belt. "Maaan. I was so looking forward to that Mach Driver!" Waffle then grabbed Ivory and thrusted him forwards "Henshin!" He then attached the bat to his belt.

Ivory then proceeded to punch one of the Masquerade Dopants. One smash cut later, Waffle walked out of the alleyway with the suitcase one of the grunts were holding. Bryan walked over to the rider "Did you get anything good?" Waffle then wordlessly opened the briefcase to reveal that it was a Korean knock off toy of Kamen Rider Drive's Drive Driver. Apparently the evil men couldn't even be bothered to give it the right label. Bryan put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "It's okay buddy, we'll get one next time."

Waffle only nodded slowly. Ivory then detached from the belt and the suit shimmered away. "Come on Waffle, let's go get some lunch. It'll cheer you up."

"No it won't."

"Well, it can definitely try to. I'm thinking we can go get some mexican food."

And so, a half an hour later. Bryan and Waffle sat down at a table at the local mall. Turned out that it didn't have any mexican food, so the two ultimately settled on some good 'ol Wendy's. Waffle was barely picking at his food, still kinda bummed out by earlier events. However, just then someone walked into Waffle's view and his eyes widened. He then lowered his head and tried to hide behind his food. Bryan raised a eyebrow and started to turn his head so he could find out what Waffle was looking at. But then the Rider said "No don't look. It's her."

Walking a few feet away from the table, was that Taco girl! She then turned to see both Waffle and Bryan. In particular, she saw that Waffle looked super nervous. She then brought out her phone and started to type in it. Waffle then heard his own phone go off and he took it out of his pocket. He saw that it was from Taco, and he decided to respond.

The conversation went like this:

Taco: Sup? You look like you're shitting your pants.

Waffle: Whaaa? Nah. I'm just resting my head against the table.

Taco: Shouldn't you be focusing on the grub?

Waffle: I'm uh. Not hungry.

Taco: Cool, I'm gonna join you guys.

Waffle muttered a curse under his breath as the girl walked over and took a seat next to Bryan. Who was somewhat surprised to see her. Mostly he was worried about her and Waffle fighting again. He happened to like eating his food in peace. Taco grabbed Waffle's side dish, and started to eat it herself. "So, what have you guys been up to?"

"Not much." The group sat there in silence for a few moments. Unsure of what could be said at the current moment. That was until "So… What do you like about Faiz?"

"Well, y'know. What's there not to like about Faiz? Good characters, cool suits, catchy songs."

"Eh, some of the music is kinda hit or miss."

"What do you mean? It's all pretty good."

"That Rider Chips song isn't the best, honestly."

"Okay you're kind of right for that one. But you can't tell me that Dead Or Alive isn't amazing."

Bryan proceeded to start to tune everything out as the two started to debate Tokusatsu soundtrack. And boy were they at it for awhile.

A few hours later, the three were walking out of the mall. Waffle and Taco were still talking animatedly about rider inserts, when suddenly the three of them heard the sound of an explosion! "So, uh guys I just remembered that I have uh…" Waffle scratched his cheek nervously. Trying to come up with a reason why he was gonna leave and fight the monster. Bryan that blurted out "There's a midnight release for a game we're playing!"

Taco then looked at the two like they were crazy. Lying was one thing, but they had to make a really bad one? Waffle then squeaked out a "Yes! It's very important let's go Bryan!" He then grabbed his friend and ran off. By the time they were out of the frame, Taco pulled out a phone and called someone. "Yeah this is Agent A…. God fine. It's Agent Be-"

Waffle and Bryan arrived to see some weird green insect monster punching a car. It seemed to be pretty lame, only being able to dent it. Next to it was a flaming pile of scrap metal. No doubt that was the source of the explosion. "How long do you think it took to make the first car explode?"

"Probably like a couple hundred punches."

"Hmm." Ivory then flew over to Waffle and bit his neck, causing the belt to appear. Waffle then grabbed Ivory and thrusted him forward and said "Henshin!" His armor then formed around his body, and he dashed forward and kicked the giant insect to the ground! Waffle then proceeded to do one of his most powerful attacks, kicking someone while they're down. Specifically in the stomach. However, after a few kicks Waffle's foot was caught and pushed back. The monster then stood up.

Meanwhile, Bryan looked at the fight and noted something in particular about this Dopant. Waffle had the exact same realization as he was staring at the beast.

"Wow that's just a Worm from Kabuto! How'd they get a Gaia Memory for that?" The Worm then started to glow and changed into an all new form! The first thing Waffle would note was that it kinda resembled one of those bugs he saw in Kamen Rider once. What was it? He think it was the one Stronger was based off of. But it had a huge horn protruding from it's forehead, and it was all red and stuff. Looked to be pretty heavily armored too!

"So… What is your memory anyways? Is it like, Worm? Or is it Alien, and your ability is to-"

"Clock Up."

"Clock U-" Waffle was then caught off guard by the monster suddenly speeding up to insane speeds and punching him in the chest. Causing him to get launched into a nearby car. "Ow… Thank god this didn't explode."

 _{Waffle look out!}_ Waffle then jumped away from the car, narrowly avoiding getting kicked by the Dopant. "Well! If you're gonna be like that, then I got the perfect answer for you!" Waffle then grabbed his Wake Up fuestle and got ready to give it to Ivory. However he then blinked, and it wasn't in his hand anymore! Waffle then looked over at his opponent, who was looking at the dark blue item. While Waffle did have to admit that it was pretty cool to look at, it just wasn't nice to steal someone's thing. So Waffle pulled out a second Fuestle and quickly jammed it into Ivory's mouth. Who coughed before saying _{Wyvern Katana!}_ The sword then flew onto the scene!

"Hey Ivory, where do these things come from anyways?" Ivory then shrugged from where he was on the belt. _{Hey sword guy do you want to answer us?}_ The sword then flew into Waffle's hands and changed him into his Wyvern Form! The rider then ran forward and swiped at the monster, who moved out of the way of that slash. It proceeded to dodge the next couple of slashes, before Waffle suddenly kicked the monster's hand which caused the fuestle to go flying out of his hand.

Waffle then bumped it with his sword, which caused it to drop right into Ivory's mouth. _{Oh geez! Give me a warning next time! Wake Up!}_ Ivory then flew off the rider's belt and unsealed the chained leg. Waffle then went in for a side kick however right before it hit the Worm, Waffle found himself in front of a car. Which he kicked, and it exploded. Right in his face.

Ivory just kinda stared in shock from where he was floating at. A couple feet away from where Waffle was. Then, Waffle walked out of the flames and then fell to his knees. "That was… a thing. Yes." Waffle then pulled out another fuestle and threw it at Ivory. "Use it to call the castle before we die." Ivory caught it with his mouth and played a tune.

Next thing you know, a fireball was sent flying at the Dopant. Who disappeared before it could be struck. A giant flying castle dragon then flew in and abducted Waffle, Ivory, and Bryan. Basically it was just Castle Doran, because apparently there are more of its kind?

Anyways, once the three were inside the castle. The Wyvern Katana morphed into something that quickly flew off further into the castle. Bryan poked Waffle a few times before the boy suddenly sprang up and yelled out "IT'S CLOCK UP!"

"Clock Up?"

"Limited super speed. Looks like we're gonna have to figure out how we're gonna counter that. Bryan, we're gonna have to get in contact with God… Reluctantly, because I don't like that guy."

"Why not just… do what you did with Hikaru and the others and make something yourself?" Waffle then gave Bryan a confused look with a raised eyebrow. "Listen man, if I could just snap my fingers and-" Waffle had snapped his fingers at that very moment and a super heavy briefcase suddenly materialized into his hand. It also caused him to fall onto his face. "Ow…" Waffle then picked himself up and opened the briefcase to see blueprints and… the parts of a Zector from Kabuto???

"That's it! I'm gonna build this, and then use it to beat that Worm guy!" Ivory then gasped _{You mean you're gonna abandon me after just two chapters of being together?}_

"No, no, Ivory. This will only be temporary, until I beat that dude. Or I need to go really fast. Like when I'm late for class, or my mom yells at me to clean my room or-" _{Waffle I need some time alone.}_ Ivory then flew off, leaving Waffle and Bryan alone with the case. Waffle immediately went to work, trying to figure out which parts connected to what. "Uh… Waffle?"

"Yeah?"

"I know this is gonna sound crazy… but what if I used that Zector to help you." Waffle then paused for a second to think about it. "I mean, you probably can. I don't think Zector's have any restrictions as for who can use them physically. And I doubt this one should have any quirks like choosing it's master. Hopefully it doesn't anyways. But…" Waffle paused as he tried to jam one part into another. "It's dangerous stuff. You saw what happened out there. You could get really hurt, and I'm not sure if I wanna see that happen."

"And I'm pretty sure I don't wanna see you get messed up." Waffle then turned to look at Bryan with a look of surprise on his face. "Bro…" The two then stared at each other for a few moments. Just then, they heard something in the castle and they turned their heads in the direction of it. It seemed to be further down the hall, where the Wyvern Katana had gone. "You think there's anything else here?"

"Well, from what I understand from the little Kiva I did watch there's supposed to be a set of three." Bryan then gulped before standing up "Well, wouldn't hurt to go say hi right?"

"You know what? You're right!" Waffle then packed the stuff into the suitcase and picked it up. The two teens then walked further into the castle. After a bit of walking they would find… A dining room? It had all the furniture a dining room would have, a massive wooden table. A bunch of chairs at that table. No food though, looks like that was yet to be served. Waffle ran over to the table and placed the suitcase on it. "Well, this should make it mildly easier than sitting on the floor." Bryan then nodded in agreement.

The two sat down and opened the suitcase. "Where do you think Ivory went?" Waffle then shrugged before picking up another piece "He'll probably be back." Then, a giant lizard flew down from the ceiling and landed on the table. It's scales were a deep black and it had no arms! But it had wings! Massive wings! In its mouth was Ivory, who was looking pretty scared. It then dropped the bat onto the table "I assume this is your's." It then flew off even further into the castle. Ivory immediately flew up to Waffle's chest and did his best attempt at a hug. _{Oh my god Waffle that was so scary!}_

"So, I guess that's the sword. Wonder if we could see the other two while we're here…" "Hey! No getting distracted, not unless you want me to finish this all on my own!" Bryan then showed that he already finished creating the base of the device. "Like I'll let you!" And so, the two got into a competition over building the damn thing.

A few rooms away, the Wyvern touched down. To his side, there were two people at a table playing checkers. One was female and was wearing a nice combination of a orange hoodie and shorts combo. She also had two fox ears for whatever reason. Across from her was a regular looking guy wearing a red hawaiian shirt and blue jeans. Though he was notably starting to fall asleep.

The girl turned to look at the Wyvern "Well, look who the cat dragged in. How was your day, Leo?"

"I got blown up. Push my buttons and I will actually eat you." The red guy then replied with "You act like you didn't walk through the door with them already pushed." The Wyvern, now known as Leo, swiped at the man with his tail. But it only went through him, it was like he went intangible or something! He then growled and hit the ground. "Accursed ghost!" He then walked away into another room. The man then sighed and went back to looking at the board. He then moved one of his pieces "Do you ever think he gets too angry?"

The girl then grabbed one of her pieces and quickly captured all of the ghost's tiles. He didn't even react to it. "Well dear, I'm afraid we can't all be as well behaved as you are."

"Hm. I guess that's fair."

The next day!

Waffle and Bryan looked at the Zector. It was almost completed, in fact they had figured out what insect it was supposed to be! An ant! Yeah, they were kinda disappointed too. Mostly Waffle, and that was because he was still trying to figure out a good catchphrase for it. "Alright Waffle focus. We're almost done with this thing, we have at most about twenty minutes until we finish this thing." The rider only nodded before going back to wondering about that catchphrase thing.

However, just then someone walked into the room! It was that red guy from that other scene. "Hey!" The guy only looked at Waffle quizzically. "You're not a weird monster! What are you doing here?!"

"I… live here?" Waffle then slowly nodded "Oh right, they did have human actors in Kiva. Continue!"

"Oh, well. I'm getting kicked out to go buy groceries, so I was wondering if you two wanted anything."

"Oh just get me like a candy bar or something." Waffle said.

"Get us two number one sandwhiches if you're going to the supermarket." Bryan said.

"Alright cool." The guy then slowly walked out of the room. "You know, it's nice that we didn't have to wait a long time to see that guy. Don't you think Bryan? Can't wait to see what weapon he becomes!" Then the guy slowly walked back into the room and put his phone onto the table. He then sped out of the room. "Check the news." Waffle then grabbed the phone, and gasped once he saw that apparently that Word was attacking town square! And that the news had received demands for the new Kamen Rider in town to show up and fight!

He then showed what was on the screen to Bryan. Who also gasped. "Bryan I gotta go stop that guy from wrecking the city!"

"But, we haven't even finished the thing yet!"

"Well! I trust you to finish it soon. Fly me out Castle Irony!"

"Are we actually calling it that?"

"YES!"

The Castle then suddenly sucked Waffle into its gullet and fired him out. He also gained a motorcycle in the process. That was neat. "Awesome! I'm gonna call this… the Machine Ivory!"

Meanwhile, the ghost watched from where he was on the ground. "Man, Leo's gonna be pissed once he finds out that the castle gave out his bike."

A little while later…

Waffle rode in on the Machine Ivory, his hands were tight around the bike's handles. He was feeling pretty intense. His mind raced, trying to figure out how he was going to beat the Worm Dopant. He was about to hit the town square. And he hadn't had time to finish his failsafe. So uh, he was gonna have to figure something out.

However as the cream colored motorcycle pulled into the area. The teen noticed something that was not a Worm. But was someone in a mainly blue colored suit, which was accented with various patterns that resembled the ocean. Their visor looked just like the letter A, but it clearly looked like water. It was also clearly a female, going by the curves. They also had a Lost Driver. Waffle couldn't help but stare for a few moments.

The mysterious rider then spoke, their voice was clearly being masked. "So, you going to sit there all day or are we going to do this?" Ivory the bat then flew in and bit Waffle on the neck. He clearly wasn't going to just let his partner sit there dumbfounded. The action snapped Waffle back into reality, and he grabbed the black fuestle from his belt after it formed. Ivory then flew down and attached to Waffle's belt, and then the rider stuck the whistle into Ivory's mouth. Causing him to say _{Wyvern Katana!}_ The sword then flew through the air and into Waffle's hand as he transformed.

Kamen Rider Ivory then stepped off the bike, ready for a fight. He then ran forward, blade raised!

Ivory went with a basic downwards slash, which Aquarius dodged with a step to the left. She followed that action with a side kick which hit Ivory's stomach. The rider took a few steps after that, but he kept his composure. Aquarius then went in for a straight punch, but the vampire rider quickly did a spin around the other rider. He then slashed her back, causing sparks to fly. It also damaged her cool cape! That was the true loss of that moment. Aquarius then spun herself and went in for another kick. Which Ivory dodged by jumping back a few feet.

The Memory Rider took a fighting stance. Under her helmet, she was analyzing Waffle's current posture. He was actually standing up straight. Holding the sword's edge with his other hand. He was also not showing any weak spots right now. Clearly whoever was currently possessing Waffle wasn't going to go down easily. Then, Ivory let go of his sword and did a small flourish with the weapon. "Is something the matter, dear? Feeling a bit sheepish now?" Taco recoiled, that was super weird to hear coming from Waffle.

It honestly kinda motivated her to finish this faster so that he wouldn't open his mouth again. "Well, if you're not going to come to me. I suppose I can go for you!"

Ivory then ran forward and then proceeded to jump. He went in for a quick slash attack, which barely missed Aquarius by an inch. Ivory then followed up with a flurry of slashes after he hit the ground, Aquarius only barely being able to dodge the barrage. She grabs her memory from her belt and inserts it into the Maximum Drive slot. Ivory then countered that move by taking the Katana and giving it to the Kivat on his waist.

 _[AQUARIUS! MAXIMUM DRIVE!]_

 _{Wyvern Bite!}_

Water started to form around the blue riders foot. And Waffle's sword started to glow purple as energy welled up within the blade. They then both simultaneously attacked!

To

be

continued!


	11. Waffle and Bryan make a big Splash!

_This Chapter is also brought to you by Type-Null, tell him he's cool in the comments!_

Last time on Kamen Rider Waffle!

Waffle fought a cool new Dopant, and then got his ass kicked! Then he and Bryan started working on a cool new Zecter! Then Waffle had to leave to go fight that Dopant, only to be met with Kamen Rider Aquarius! What will happen this time on Waffle?!

Aquarius moved his foot upwards, creating a small geyser of water to form and stop Waffle from performing his Rider Slash attack. She then followed that with a direct kick to the rider's chest. Which sent him flying into a nearby wall. Thankfully, the wall only partially cracked. God forbid it actually collapsed on him. The attack had also forced the Wyvern Katana from his hand, and before it hit the ground it glowed and proceeded to fly off somewhere else. Waffle's suit reverted back to his base form.

"Okay. I GUESS THAT'S OKAY SWORD!"

 _{It's really not okay Waf-}_ "I'M BEING SARCASTIC." The Rider then forced himself to get out of the wall. He then fell onto the floor. "Ah shit. My everything. Why did the sword leave?" _{My guess is that he didn't like the floor.}_ Waffle frowned under his helmet and then got onto his hands and knees. Just as he was pushing himself to stand, a knee hit his face. Surprisingly it had gotten up into a standing position, though he was dizzy.

Aquarius then walked over to Waffle and headbutted him. Which forced him to lean on the wall for some support. "So, how did you think this was going to go?"

"I was gonna fight that Dopant guy and I was gonna kick his ass."

"Yeah… sorry to burst your bubble but even if that guy was here you'd probably lose." Waffle then chuckled "Burst your bubble. You're a water based ride-" Waffle was then tackled by a fast moving object who through him to the floor. He looked up to see that the Worm Dopant was here! "HI!"

Aquarius then sighed and crossed her arms. "I thought I told you that I had this all handled." The Dopant ignored her and grabbed one of the fuestles from Waffle's side holster and jammed it into Ivory's mouth. "Call the castle or I'll show you what it's like to go at Mach speeds without protection." Ivory then started to nervously play the whistle.

"PLAY IT WELL DAMMIT!"

 _{C-Castle Irony!}_

Then a few moments later the entire battlefield was hit with a few fireballs as Castle Irony showed up. None of them hit their intended targets as the Worm Dopant just sped out and Aquarius jumped over to where Waffle was and brought her memory back into the Maximum Drive slot!

 _[AQUARIUS! MAXIMUM DRIVE!]_

She then summoned a giant sphere of water and she threw it at the fireball. The attacks cancelled each other out and created a bunch of steam. _{W-Why did you save us?}_

"Ha… You're totally gonna regret that later when I kick your butt."

"Probably. But it's what I wanted to do. Plus, you'll probably be more useful to us alive." The Worm Dopant then sped right next to Aquarius' side. "I mean, hey. I was the one who got the castle to get over here." Aquarius then rolled her eyes under her helmet "Yeah, sure. You deserve to get a raise and be the boss' new right hand man."

"I'm glad someone agrees with me about that!" Aquarius then sighed. But just then, Castle Irony spat out something. They weren't sure what it was though, because SOMEONE caused a bunch of steam to show up. However, Waffle then disappeared. Causing the two villains to be incredibly confused. "Oh shit."

"This is your fault for calling the dragon, Goro." The Worm Dopant then sighed before nodding his head in agreement.

Meanwhile, Waffle was sat down near the castle. He looked up to see… a suit he had never seen before! Which quickly disappeared to reveal Bryan. "Dude! I thought you said that it would take like twenty minutes!"

"Well… you know. I went try hard and got it done early." Waffle then chuckled. Bryan then extended a hand and helped Waffle stand up. "Well, guess we might as well do this." Bryan nodded at Waffle.

Then the smoke cleared and Aquarius and the Dopant set their sights on Waffle and Bryan. Notably, the blue rider shook her head at this. "Well what do you know…"

The completed Zecter then flew around the two before Bryan grabbed it and put it on a new brace thingy he recently acquired. He then said the magic word! "Henshin!"

 _ **[HENSHIN!]**_

He was then covered by a plethora of glowing blue hexagons, which all formed his armor. Which notably had a black undersuit, but the upper body was covered with incredibly thick brown armor It all kinda came together to look like the upper body of an ant. The helmet even had the antennae and pincers that one would usually have! "Uh… You're Kamen Rider Oushi now!"

"What even is that?"

"It's japanese for ant."

"Ohhh."

The two then proceeded to do fist bump "Let's get murderous!" Bryan exclaimed before he ran forward. "Hey fuck you get your own catchphrase!" Waffle then ran after, and the two engaged in battle. First, Bryan punched the Worm Dopant in the face! It then proceeded to clock up and knocked the two backwards. Reminding them of just why they made the zecter in the first place! Bryan grabbed the pincers of the zecter and proceeded to push them outwards a bit. Causing all of his armor to start to loosen up. "Cast Off!" He then fully pushed them all the way back, causing them to go towards the back and for the middle of the bug to show off some Kabuto-esque detailing.

All of his armor then exploded off of his body, hitting literally everybody on the battlefield.

 _ **[CAST OFF: CHANGE ANT]**_

Post Cast Off, Oushi's suit was much slimmer. The armor was overall less defined though, just having the same color but with more a humanesque figure molded into the armor. Helmet looked more or less the same though, just a lot smaller. He then hit a button on his side and yelled out "Clock Up!"

 _ **[CLOCK UP!]**_

Time then slowed down for everyone but Oushi and the Worm Dopant. Time might as well have stopped. They stared at each other for a few seconds. Bryan then looked at Waffle and Aquarius, both had pulled out brand new to- I mean assumably new items to power themselves up. However, Oushi then got an idea. He'd attack Aquarius while she was stuck like this. Then Waffle could beat her with his new stuff!

However, the Dopant had the exact same idea and was running towards Waffle! So Oushi ran over to the dopant and he drop kicked him! Which knocked the dopant over. Bryan quickly rose to his feet and proceeded to stomp on the Dopant. Truly, he had learned much from his friend.

 _ **[CLOCK OVER]**_

Waffle then fully brought out his neat orange fuestle, which was detailed to look like some kind of dog. Meanwhile, Aquarius had a neat gold gaia memory with a S on it. She then pressed the button on it before she replaced the Aquarius memory with it.

Waffle also jammed the fuestle into Ivory's mouth.

 _[SAGITTARIUS!]_

 _{Kitsune Buster!}_

Inside Castle Irony, Leo and the fox girl were watching the fight on a couch. Currently, Leo had forty bucks down that Waffle would lose the fight and that Bryan would pick up the rest of the slack. The girl had fifty bucks down that Waffle would call one of them again to win. And she was currently collecting all of her winnings. "Well, it was nice playing with you Leo. But I have somewhere to be!" She was then encased in a orange sphere and flew out of the room.

The wyvern then let himself lean back onto the piece of furniture. "Go to hell Haruka…"

After a few seconds he added "Don't get blown up."

Castle Irony then launched a new weapon, a statue that resembled one of those japanese foxes you'd see in those mythology classes. The then unfolded into what could only be described as a laser rifle. Waffle grabbed it, and his left arm and chest were covered in chains. Soon enough they were now all orange, and his visor changed to the same color! That was pretty neat!

As for Aquarius, the constellation of Sagittarius appeared in front of her. It then slammed into suit, as it started to remold into a semi-new form! The body suit stayed the same, but now it was a nice gold color. Plus her cape had also changed, and it was now a nice skirt piece that was hanging around her waist. Her helmet had also changed to an a stylized S, the tips were made to resemble arrows! She then summoned a crossbow.

Waffle then giggled "It appears that you're outgunned here sweetheart."

Aquarius then aimed her crossbow at the other rider "Maybe. But I got the skill to deal with that."

 _{Um… Person possessing Waffle, please don't piss her off. She's really strong.}_ Waffle then just laughed at that. "Oh don't you worry, I'm plenty strong too." The bat rider then fired a shot at Aquarius, who immediately countered with an arrow of her own. Causing the two projectiles to explode mid-air. Waffle then ran forward and quickly dodged out of the way of a few shots. Taco then decided to change courses and aimed a few shots high into the air.

Waffle looked upwards, he already basically knew what was going to happen. Aquarius was assuming that the rider would just stop at mid range. But there was no way they were gonna stop just there. And so, she ran all the way up to Aquarius and proceeded to swing her rifle like it was a god damn baseball bat! Aquarius tried to block to attack with her arm, but found herself with a bruised arm instead. Waffle then followed up with a attack to the stomach.

Not wanting to be hit anymore, Aquarius was quick to shoot off a shot. Which almost instantly connected with the bat rider's shoulder. Who immediately countered with a rifle shot to the chest which sent Aquarius flying! "Not bad, but how about this!" She then brought the butt of the rifle to Ivory's mouth, who proceeded to bite it!

 _{Kitsune Bite!}_

Day then turned to night, and Ivory proceeded to jump high into the air! The rifle started to glow a bright orange. Was this the end? Probably not!

Just then, the Worm Dopant managed to roll under one of Bryan's stomps. He saw that Aquarius was probably going to be in one heck of a jam soon! "No, I'll save you!"

Bryan then hit the button on the side of his belt "No you don't!"

 _ **[CLOCK UP]**_

Time then slowed down as the two started to run over to where Waffle was about to shoot. The Worm Dopant turned around to punch Oushi, but he managed to just barely not be hit. "Oh thank god!" He then grabbed a thing off of his belt, it was the DX Kamen Rider Kabuto Kabuto Kunai Gun. Known for having three distinct modes!

Currently, Bryan was using it's Kunai mode to slash at the Dopant's chest. It didn't really like that, and went for a kick attack to get Bryan off of it! But Bryan decided to stab the foot the monster kicked with. It hopped a few ways back while howling in pain. Bryan then grabbed the pincers of the Zecter and brought them forward before then bringing them back.

 _ **[RIDER VENOM]**_

Two gigantic energy pincers then formed from Oushi's right ankle. They then stabbed the Dopant's waist, Bryan then kicked the guy with his right leg and sent him flying! He then turned around "I guess that's game."

 _ **[CLOCK OVER]**_

Waffle then shot off a massive laser, which hit the Worm Dopant causing it explode! The shot also caused the ground around it to get hit with a Waffle imprint. You know, just Ivory stuff. The sun then came back and Waffle landed gracefully onto the floor. Aquarius was also gone now. "What a shame, I was actually having fun." The rifle then was encased in an orb of light and flew back to the dragon. Waffle's rider suit faded away, and Bryan took off his zector and his suit also went away.

"Well, you did pretty good Bry-guy. I think we had a good day."

"Now what do we do?"

Waffle took a moment to think about it. "Go home before anyone tries to ask for our autographs." Bryan then nodded in agreement and they both ran off. They lived in different parts of the city after all.

One train ride later, and Waffle was walking through the streets of the city. His house was only about a block away. However, after he got off the train he saw a familiar looking girl! It was Taco! He walked over to her and waved. She waved back with less energy. After a closer look, Waffle noticed that she looked pretty frazzled.

"What happened to you? Get into a fight or something?" Taco then shrugged "Guess you could say that."

Waffle then started to walk in the direction of his house. Taco also began to follow him! For some reason. "Um… you okay?"

"Yeah, I just have nothing better to do than walk with you."

"Well I'm just going home and it's not very far so…" Taco then walked up right next to Waffle, making him very uncomfortable. "Then I'll walk you home." The teen only nodded slowly and went back to looking at the road. Taco then grunted and held his arm. Waffle wouldn't comment about it, but Ivory, who had been just perched on Waffle's shoulder decided to say something about it. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I uh. Just took a nasty hit to the arm. And my stomach." Waffle then realized something, and the gears in his head started to turn. And just as they got in front of his house, Waffle pulled out his phone and immediately blurted out "OH MY GOD TACO IS THAT BLUE RIDER!" Taco then pulled out a can and sprayed Waffle and Ivory, knocking them out. "Sorry Waffle, but the high ups forced my hand. Hope things can work out in the future though."

A bunch of people in suits then showed up and grabbed Waffle. However, what they didn't know is that Waffle managed to get a text to speech call to Bryan before he passed out. However… it wasn't put in right. So at his house, Bryan would be confused to see a message that read:

"OH MY GOD! TACO HAT BLUE RYE!"

The end… For now.


	12. The Dark Waffle Rises

Last Time on Kamen Rider Waffle!

After getting a through trashing by the Worm Dopant, Waffle and Bryan retreated to Waffle's took it upon himself to create a countermeasure, a Zecter! Which didn't work out so well as quickly forced to head out and fight the Worm Dopant along with Kamen Rider Aquarius! He wasn't doing so hot until at the last minute he was saved by a black and bronze Kamen Rider! This rider later turned out to be his friend, Bryan!

After passing out, Waffle awoke and hung out with Taco, who was acting pretty strange around him. Ivory then pointed that she had some bruises, bruises that matched up with the wounds Kamen Rider Aquarius would've had. Surprise! Turns out Taco, is in fact, Kamen Rider Aquarius. Shocker I know.

Waffle was shocked for a moment but couldn't really react as the Worm Dopant soon attacked the town, he headed to out to fight the monster, only to be met with Aquarius' arrival as well. Waffle was about to get another trashing before Bryan suddenly arrived, transforming with the Zecter and into Kamen Rider Ouishi! The two teamed up and did battle with the Rider and the Monster. Together, they swiftly defeated their opponents.

Waffle and Ivory then returned home, but was suddenly they were both abducted by a mysterious Dark Kamen Rider! What will happen now?!

And now this time on Kamen Rider Waffle!

Ivory blinked rapidly as he awoke. _{W-Where am I?}_ He asked, looking around at his surroundings, he was in some sort of clear box. Said box was in some sort of laboratory. It was dark, but Ivory could make out a man standing in front of the box, he was wearing white lab coat with a black X stitched on to one of the chest pockets, Ivory couldn't really make out the rest of his outfit, or his face. _{Hey! Where am I and where's Waffle!}_ He shouted. The man laughed, tapping the top of the box. "He's fine, now tell me about yourself, Ivory." He said, as the door to the lab then open, light filling the room slightly. "Do you have the samples?" Said another voice, clearly a woman. _{EXCUSE ME MISS! PLEASE LET ME OUT OF HERE!}_ The man laughed. "Yes I have them, the project shall proceed smoothly. And Ivory, that was very rude." The man said as he pushed a button that was on a nearby by pad, causing the box to issue a electric shock to Ivory. _{AAAAAAAHHHH!}_

Bryan pushed the door to his high school open, he glanced around before seeing Calvin speedily walk towards him. "Hey have you-" Calvin was cut off by Bryan saying. "Heard from Waffle at all? No I haven't. So I guess that means you haven't either?" Calvin nodded. "I haven't seen Taco at all either, something's up. Did Waffle's parents call the police yet?" Bryan shrugged. "Not sure, but even if they do, I doubt they'll find him. Luckily, half-day today, so we can go looking for him ourselves." The bell then rang, signaling the students to head to homeroom. The two then began to walk to their homeroom. "Where do you even plan on looking for him?" Calvin asked. Bryan thought for a moment. "I'm not sure, I could just call Taco and ask her to hang out." Calvin nodded. "Sounds good to me."

Waffle's eyes fluttered open as he awoke, strapped to a wall by his wrists and ankles. "My head hurts.." He muttered. Looking around, he found that he was wall, strapped to a wall, obviously, and was in really large room. "Wow, a wall. I'm shocked." He attempted to break free, but his hands were released automatically and so were his ankles! "Wow, that's convenient." Waffle rubbed his wrists, suddenly, a panel in the celling opened up, a scream being heard as Ivory then fell into the room. _{AAAAAAA- Wait I can fly.}_ He then flapped his wings, landing on Waffle shoulder. "Oh hey." Waffle said, walking forwards with his hands in his pockets. _{Are you alright?}_ Waffle nodded. "Yeah, little bruised but what's new right. But mostly, I've just got this bad feeling." The room then suddenly rumbled, mostly the floor as suddenly the lights in the room came on. The duo was in, while a room, it was all white and had a square pattern carved into it, the room resembled the Training Stage from the Street Fighters game. A group of squares in front of the duo suddenly descended into the floor. _{That definitely can't be good.}_ Ivory flew off Waffle's shoulder, getting ready to quickly bite his partner's neck. Waffle scratched his chin. "You never know man, you gotta give anything a chance." _{You just said you had a bad feeling.}_ Waffle blinked. "Well you know- Hey look there's a person!"

The platform had risen back up, a person was now standing on it. Said person was wearing a black leather jacket, black shoes, black pants, but he was wearing a dark red shirt under his jacket. "We finally meet, imperfection..." The person suddenly turned around, revealing, Waffle?! Well this Waffle wasn't wearing any glasses and his eyes were a piercing red. "Another Me?!" Waffle shouted. The other Waffle laughed. "Please, I'm much superior to you in everyway, for I, am the Dark Waffle!" He shouted, pulling out a Sengoku Driver?! With a Genesis Core attached?! "No way!" _{No way!}_ Shouted both Waffle and Ivory. Dark Waffle attached the driver to his waist and pulled out two black lockseeds, a Melon Lockseed and a Melon Energy Lockseed?! "Do these look familiar?" He asked hitting the buttons on the objects.

 _/Melon! Melon Energy!/_

Over his head, two zippers open, causing black and silver verisons of the Melon Arms and Melon Energy Arms to float out of them. Dark Waffle thenattached the two lockseeds to his belt.

 _/Lock On!/_

A guitar solo played as he posed. "Henshin!" Dark Waffle then cut the Melon Lockseed open with the knife on the right side of the belt, which in turn also caused the Melon Energy Lockseed to spring open.

 _/SOYIA! MIX! Melon Arms! Authorized Under Providence! Jimba Melon! HA-HAW!/_

The two fruits suddenly combined into the Jimba Arms, it then attached to his body as a black and silver version of Kamen Rider Zangestu's Ridewear appeared over his body. The armor then unfolded then revealing the completed transformation of Kamen Rider Zangestu Yami. Which was pretty much, a black and silver version Kamen Rider Zangestu, adorned with the Jimba Arm, which featured melon patterns on his chest armor. He stared Waffle down. "Of course you're awestruck by my beauty imperfection!" The rider then drew his Musou Saber. "Now... DIE!" He then ran towards Waffle.

Bryan and Calvin soon arrived at the warehouse distract, surprising I know! "Is this really where she said to meet up?" Calvin asked, Bryan looking at the address she texted him on his phone. "Yep.." Bryan said, pocketing his phone as he looked around. It was quiet, sure he could hear some metal work being done but it sounded way to far away for anyone to be nearby. "Hey!" A voice shouted, the two turned to see Taco standing behind them. Bryan waved as she walked towards them. "So what's up, why'd you want to talk?" She asked, slipping her hands into her jacket pockets. Calvin nervously laughed. "Well you see, Bryan over here thinks-" "Where's Waffle." Bryan said, interupping Calvin. Taco laughed. "What? I have no idea what you're on about." Bryan growled. "Don't play dumb with me, I know you're that other Kamen Rider, the one that worked with that Worm thing!" Taco's expression suddenly changed. "I always figured you were the smart one!" She quickly kicked Bryan in the chest, knocking him on his back as she stepped backwards. Taco then produced her Lost Driver, strapping it to her waist. Calvin helped Bryan to his feet as Bryan then turned to Calvin. "Stay out of the way." Calvin nodded. "I don't need the attitude." Calvin quickly ran over to some barrels, ducking behind them. Bryan held his left hand out, the Ant Zector flying from out of the sky and into his hand. His right hand already had his brace attached as he then attached it. Taco rolled her eyes, taking out the Aquarius Memory and activating it. _[AQUARIUS!]_ She slammed the memory into the Driver as she then, ran her fingers through her hair. Bryan then turned the Ant Zector, fully locking it onto the brace. "Henshin!" The two shouted as Taco then pushed the slot.

 _[AQUARIUS!]_

 ** _[HENSHIN!]_**

Their suits swiftly form around them, as Bryan produced a Kunai Gun, pretty silimar to the one Kabuto has, aside from the handle being colored bronze. He unloaded at couple shots at Aquarius, who swiftly dodged them. She rolled across the ground as she then laughed a bit. "Man, slow and can't aim? You're the whole package." Taco said, getting up and stretching your arms. Bryan then ran towards her. Taco ran towards him as well. She then gracefully jumped over him. Bryan stopped in his tracks as Taco then drop kicked him through a wall of a nearby warehouse. She then followed in after him. "Bryan!" Calvin shouted, getting up from behind the barrels and running in as well.

Waffle blinked. "Ivory!" He shouted, the bat quickly nodding as he bit his partner's neck. _{GAB- WHOA HEY SLOW DOWN!}_ Waffle has immediately grabbed Ivory after he bit him not allowing him to finish his catchphrase. The belt swirled around him as Waffle quickly shouted "Henshin!" The silver substance forming around him as he raised his arm to block a downward slash from Zangestu Yami. "Ta-Da!" Waffle said as he kneed his dark counterpart in the stomach. The evil rider stumbled backwards. He quickly then pulled back on golden tab of the Saber, switching it to its' gun mode. Dark Waffle fired four rounds at Waffle. Waffle attempted to block the shots by crossing his arms but it was pointless as they still hit him, causing sparks to fly off of his suit. "I'm going assume the weapons don't work Ivory?" He asked, looking down at his partner. _{Yeah, I doubt the sound would be heard anyways.}_ Waffle sighed. "Guess we're on our-" He was suddenly slashed by Dark Waffle. "PAY ATTENTION!" He shouted, slashing him again and again and again. Waffle stumbled backwards, smoke coming off his suit. He panted slightly. "Well this sucks." Ivory blinked. _{Uh... Rider Kick?}_ Waffle nodded. "Yeah, Rider Kick." Waffle then grabbed the Wake Up Fluestle, Inserting it into Ivory's mouth.

 _{Wake Up!}_

Ivory flew off the belt, slashing away at the chains around Waffle's boot, unleashing the demonic foot underneath as he then ran towards Zangestu Yami, jumping in the air and get into the kicking pose. Dark Waffle laughed. "Oh come on, you're not even trying!" He then sliced once using the knife on his driver.

 _/Soyia! Melon Squash! Jimba Melon Squash!/_

Green energy swirled around the Dark Rider as he quickly then swung his sword twice, sending an X shaped slashed directly at Ivory. The two attacks clashed. The Rider Kick was clearly winning. "Haha! Time to end this you fake Waff-" Then, time suddenly crawled to a halt. The Dark Rider then, moved at a normal pace? "Oh come on Waffle, you haven't figured it out yet?" Dark Waffle said as he walked underneath Waffle. "S l o w d o w n ?" Waffle slowly said, Dark Waffle nodding. "Now you're getting it buddy! Shame, it's too late.." He quickly used the knife and sliced twice.

 _/Soyia! Melon Au Lait! Jimba Melon Au Lait!/_

A green aura bursted to life around Zangestu Yami as he jumped in the air and performed a roundhouse Rider Kick on the floating Ivory, it pushed him slightly but not a lot. Dark Waffle then landed on the ground as time suddenly returned to normal and Waffle was sent flying into the wall.

Bryan quickly got up as Taco crossed her arms "Come on Scott Lang! Show me what you got!" She shouted, Bryan growling. "Fine! Cast Off!" He quickly opened the pincers slightly before fully opening them.

 _ **[CAST OFF! CHANGE ANT!]**_

His armor shot off the suit, Taco narrowly dodging the pieces as Bryan transformed into the adaply named, Rider Form of his Oushi system. He quickly transform his Kunai Gun into its' dagger form and slammed the clock up pad on the side of his belt. "Clock Up!"

 ** _[CLOCK UP!]_**

Bryan suddenly vanished from Taco's view as she was suddenly slashed from seemingly nowhere, she stumbled backwards as Bryan skidded to a stop in front of her.

 ** _[CLOCK OVER!]_**

He chuckled. "Oh look, somebody's a little too slow!" Taco thought for a moment as she brought out another memory. "I sure am!" She then removed the Aquarius Memory while hitting the activation button on this new one.

 _[SAGITTARIUS!]_

She quickly inserted the Gaia Memory and pushed the Lost Driver. The Driver once again announced the name of the memory as she transformed into her Sagittarius Form. Drawing her crossbow, she took aim at Bryan. "Oh come on, you know I can dodge that!" Taco snickered. "Yeah, I know!" Taco then aimed at the ground in front of Bryan and fired, causing a smoke cloud to suddenly be created. Bryan coughed as he waved some of the dust away. "Cheep trick!" He shouted. Taco could be heard laughing, from above Bryan?! "I wouldn't be talking!" She shouted, suddenly jumping down from the rafters!

 _[SAGITTARIUS! MAXIMUM DRIVE!]_

Electricity crackled around her crossbow as she then shot Bryan with a huge arrow! "SHIT!" Bryan shouted, suddenly getting hit with the finisher! Calvin's eyes widen as Oushi was suddenly thrown across the ground, his armor slightly charred. "Oh come on!" Calvin shouted, running to his friend. The Ant Zector flew off the brace, Oushi's suit dissapearing. Taco then landed on the ground behind Calvin, she removed her memory causing her suit to disappear as well. Sighing, she walked over to Bryan and Calvin. "Listen, I don't know what they did to him okay but..." She took a deep breath. "I... Had a hand in it, I-I'm sorry. For everything, I really am. Just, trust me, they won't do anything bad to him. They need him..." Bryan and Calvin both stared at her. "Taco listen, we need to get him back." Calvin said, Taco tightened her fists. "He'll be fine! He's the Hero right? Waffle will definitely be okay.."

Waffle was definitely not okay. He laid in a creater, which was created by him slamming into the wall. Ivory flew off the belt, canceling Waffle's transformation. "Everything hurts..." He muttered, struggling to his feet. Dark Waffle laughed as he rested his sword on his shoulder. "That's all the great Kamen Rider Ivory has? For me?! His perfect copy?! I'm offended you dare end it like this IMPERFECTION!" He shouted, bolting towards Waffle and Ivory. Waffle took a breath and smiled as he grabbed Ivory. _{H-Hey! What are you doing!}_ Waffle chuckled. "Sorry buddy, give my regards to the monsters and my friends!" He shouted, suddenly throwing Ivory. A portal then suddenly appeared in front of Ivory. _{WAFFLE!}_ Ivory shouted as the last image of his best friend was him, smiling and being stabbed through the chest.

Waffle was Dead.

To

Be

Continued?


	13. Waffle goes to Hell!

Last Time on Kamen Rider Waffle!

Our hero was kidnapped by the evil Foundation X and was suddenly met with a evil version of himself, who aptly named himself Dark Waffle and transformed using a Sengoku Driver and into a dark version of Kamen Rider Zangestu!

While this was going on, Bryan fought against Taco, trying to get answers on where Waffle was! Bryan, being inexperienced, lost to Taco who told him she had nothing to do with Waffle's disappearance and that she would attempt to look into it.

Waffle and Dark Waffle fought, but it was pointless for Waffle to even try and win as his dark counterpart unleashed his secret weapon, Slowdown! Waffle realizing he might not make it out of this one, quickly conjured a portal and sent Ivory away. Sealing his fate, Dark Waffle landed the finishing blow and killed Waffle, how will he get out of this one!

All this and more, this time on Kamen Rider Waffle!

Waffle laid on the ground of a forest, a running stream of water nearby. His eyes shot open as he woke up. "MY SPLINE- Oh hey I'm alive, right? No I can't be right?" He then got up and looked around. Waffle then suddenly whinced, gripping his chest. Waffle pulled his hand away from his chest, it was now covered in blood. "Shit..." Waffle muttered as he limped towards the stream. He kneeled to the ground and washed his hand in the water. A man suddenly walked up bheind him. "So. You're dead too?" The man said, Waffle turning his head to look at him. "You!" He shouted.

 _{AHHHHHHH!}_ Ivory shouted as he was flung of the portal, and broke through a window. _{Ow..}_ He muttered, dusting himself off. He took in his surroundings, he was in some sort of large walk in closet. Ivory then heard footsteps approaching him. He readied himself as the door opened. "Ivory!" It was Bryan! "What?!" A voice said from behind him, it was Calvin! Ivory flew up to them. _{I'm so happy to see you guys! I just wish... it was on better terms.}_ He muttered, Bryan glancing down at the mess of glass. "We'll talk in a second, for now go to down the basement with Calvin while I clean this mess." Calvin and Ivory both nodded as Ivory flew past Bryan and went downstairs with Calvin.

Bryan quickly cleaned up the mess and headed downstairs. Calvin was sitting on his couch and Ivory was 'pacing' back and forth. Bryan then grabbed his desk chair and rolled it up next to the couch. "Alright what happened? It's been like two days man." He asked. Ivory nervously sighed. _{Waffle and I got kidnapped by Foundation X after we got home from that fight with the Dopant and stuff..}_ Ivory began, before Bryan then cocked an eyebrow. "Sorry to interup but, Foundation X?" Calvin turned to him. "It's this like, evil organization group from Kamen Rider that's very dangerous, from my loose knowledge at least." Bryan nodded. "Right, okay continue." Ivory took a breath. _{While we were captured they took some of my DNA b-but Waffle they, they used a Roidmude and created a copy of him. T-The name of the copy was D-Dark Waffle.. H-He used a Sengoku Driver to turn into a evil Kamen Rider Zangestu. Waffle and I tried to fight him but, b-but..}_ Ivory stopped, tears beginning to swell up in his eyes. "Ivory? Don't tell me?" Calvin said, Bryan's fist tightening. Ivory took a deep breath. _{H-He opened a portal and threw me through it, but I saw D-Dark Waffle hit him with his final attack, h-he didn't make it..}_ He muttered, tears rolling down his face. Bryan slammed his fist into his leg as he got up, Calvin sniffling as he got up as well. "What are you going to do?" Bryan took a breath. "Obviously, I need to tell Taco.." He muttered as he went towards the staircase. "Bryan! You can't take your anger out on her, she said she had nothing to with it, and clearly she wouldn't approve of this!" Calvin shouted, Bryan stopping. "I'm not going to, she's the only person who can help us get revenge, now come on." Bryan then turned and looked at Calvin. "I know you feel the same way." Calvin sighed and nodded, as him and Ivory followed after Bryan.

Waffle sat on a rock as the man, revealed himself to be Sennin, you know that old guy from Kamen Rider Ghost. "I know, how the deal works old man. 99 days and stuff like that, but I really don't have time for it." Waffle said as he closed eyes and concentrated, a white glow appearing around his torn clothing and repairing it. Sennin then laughed. "Yeah yeah, I know. The point is kid, things are different here and because of your whole, what are you calling it?" Waffle blinked. "What the white glow? I dunno plot convenience? I haven't decided yet." He said, Sennin nodding. "Right, whatever that is, it's messing with your soul and appearently all you have to do is get rid of that Roidmude copy of yours." He said. Sennin then produce a blank eyecon, the device suddenly starting to glow, as it then turned into a standard eyecon with a black backing, he then tossed it to Waffle. He then caught it, staring at the device. "Okay.. This is eye opener ..." The old man faceplamed at Waffle's joke. "You're gonna need this too." Sennin said, snapping his fingers which caused a Ghost Driver appearing around Waffle's waist. "Whoooa, cool." Waffle muttered. Sennin then produced four more eyecons, one dark green, one a a dark blue one, one a lime green, and a purple eyecons. "I believe these also belong to you, they flew to me when appeared here." Waffle nodded. "Gotcha but first, I got test this out!" He shouted as he then pushed the button on the Eyecon causing the iris to flip and change to the letter P in white. Waffle then pushed the button located on the top of the Driver, causing the front to flip open as he then inserted the Eyecon and slammed the cover close. _~EYE! WATCHING CLOSELY! WATCHING CLOSELY!~_ A Parka Ghost then flew out of the eye of the driver, it was mostly black with white highlights to it. Waffle brought his arms out to the side, with both pointing two fingers out and then crossed his arms. "Henshin!"

Taco slowly sipped her cup of coffee. She was currently sitting outside a local café, waiting for Bryan, Calvin, and Ivory to arrive. The street wasn't too busy, there were definitely some people sure, walking to their places of work and stuff. Multiple buildings also surrounded the café. Bryan had told her over the phone what Ivory had told him. She couldn't even think of this was her fault. All of it, everything was her fault. She pulled out the Aquarius Memory, staring at it. "Am I even worth holding this title, or even using these powers?" Taco muttered as she glanced up seeing the trio walking up to her. "Hey." She said, slipping the memory back into her pocket. Bryan and Calvin sat down in the two free chairs that were surrounding her table as Ivory landed on the table itself. _{Sup..}_ He muttered, staring down towards the ground. "Yeah, I feel you..." Taco said, staring at the bat, trying to keep her gaze away from the other two. "Taco listen, we don't blame you." Calvin said, Bryan reluctantly nodding. "Yeah you couldn't have known what they would do to Waffle."

The group then heard someone starting to laugh. Bryan turned to his left to see... Waffle?! Standing in the middle of the street?! "W-Waffle!" Bryan shouted happily, the supposed Waffle shook his head. "What they've done to him? Please! That imperfection was a stain on this planet!" He then snapped his fingers which caused multiple buildings to suddenly explode! Many people began screaming, some ran down the sidewalk, some ran out of the café as buildings began to burn. Taco quickly got out of her chair. "Bryan, transform and try to save as many people as you can." Bryan quickly nodding, holding his hand up into the air, the Ant Zector flying into it. He quickly attached it to his wristbrace. "Henshin!"

 _ **[HENSHIN! CAST OFF! CHANGE ANT!]**_

Bryan instantly transformed into the Rider Form of Kamen Rider Oushi as he then slapped the clock up pad on the side of his belt. "Clock Up!" Bryan vanished as Taco strapped on her Lost Driver. "You two, hide the café, I'll deal with him." Calvin and Ivory both nodded. _{Please, be careful he can slow down time or something!}_ Ivory shouted as he flew into the café. Taco walked up to Dark Waffle. "I'm ending this." She said, pulling out the Aquarius Memory. Dark Waffle laughed as he pulled out a strange looking gun. It resembled the weapon used by Mashin Chaser, the Break Gunner! And by resembled, I mean, it look basically the same aside from the face the silver was now black and the purple was now orange Dark Waffle stared at the device. "Bare witness to my perfection!" He pushed on the nozzle of the gun and held it down. "Henshin!" A electric guitar solo was heard as he aimed the gun upwards and fired.

 **=KAIJIN UP!=**

A orange holographic ring appeared around Dark Waffle's body as wheels then appeared, before armor resembling that of Mashin Chaser formed on to his body. The undersuit was a dark crimson while random bits armor were colored in black, of course, he had silver piping running from his back and into his chest. The helmet was pretty much the same as Chaser's aside from the piercing orange eyes being colored in yellow. There was also a white colored X on his right shoulder pad. Taco was in awe for a moment before shaking herself out of it. "T-The Chaser system?! How did you even get that!" Taco shouted. Dark Waffle laughed. "This was my natural evolution! The imperfection could've never achieved this! This power! That's my own! The power of the Mashin Reaper!" Laughing again, he aimed his gunner at Taco and fired rapidly at her. Taco quickly activated her memory and slammed it into her driver. "Henshin!"

 _[AQUARIUS!]_

A shield created from water quickly surrounded her, blocking the shots from hit her, while also transforming her into Kamen Rider Aquarius! A trident appeared in her hand, very much resembling that of Kamen Rider W's Metal Shaft, aside from being colored in navy and silver, and you know having a three prong blade attached to the top of it. The former Dark Rider rushed towards the current one. "You're not even worthy of the name Waffle!" She shouted, slashing downwards at Dark Waffle. Who quickly raised his arm, blocking the attack and quickly aiming his gunner at her chest and firing rapidly. Taco stumbled backwards. She quickly pulled out a new memory, this one being colored in teal and with the label of Capricorn. "Try this!"

 _[CAPRICORN!]_

She swiftly removed the Aquarius memory for this new one and the Capricorn constellation appearing in front of her and then slamming into her body. The body suit stayed mostly the same , but it was now teal colored. Her cape had changed once again, and by changed, it had completely vanished! Her helmet had changed to an a stylized C, each end being molded to look like a ram's horn.

Her trident vanished as she cracked her knuckles. "Try this!" Dark Waffle shouted, a silver car, aka, a Viral Core flying into his hand. He inserted it into the top slot of his gun.

 **=TUNE! KAIJIN FALCON!=**

Mechanical silver colored wings, sprouted from his back and he flew into the sky and started shooting again. Taco groaned as she slammed her foot to the ground, causing a sheet of rock to shoot up and protect her from the blasts. "Bryan, where are you.." she muttered, when suddenly,

 _ **[CLOCK OVER!]**_

Oushi appeared next to her! His suit being slightly burnt. "Sorry about the wait, but I've got as many people as I could, and the fire department should be on the way." Taco nodded. "Right, well mister Perfect Cell over there clearly has some screws loose so I don't know what to do.." Dark Waffle suddenly appeared over them. "GREAT NOW THE ANT IS HERE! IM GONNA SQUASH THE BOTH OF YOU!" Dark Waffle shouted as he was about to fire when suddenly, Bryan slammed activated his Clock Up pad!

 ** _[CLOCK UP!]_**

Bryan then ran up the wall Taco had created, and punched Dark Waffle across the face. He skidded across the ground as he quickly then pulled out his Kunai Gun. Oushi fired rapidly at Mashin Reaper, each shot hitting him. He then walked over to Taco, grabbed her by her arm and dragged her away from where Dark Waffle was, before he then deactivated Clock Up.

 ** _[CLOCK OVER!]_**

Dark Waffle crashed into the nearby building. He then flew out of it, landing on the ground. "Cheap move!" He shouted, grabbing another Viral Core.

 **=TUNE! DARKNESS SCORPION!=**

The wings on Reaper's back transformed, the parts then moved down to the arm that he was holding the gunner with. A large silver scorpion shaped fore-guard with pinchers sprouted from the top of his forearm. "How about this!" He dashed towards the riders, time suddenly slowing down before either of them could react. "Time to end you both!" He pushed down on the nozzle again.

 **=EXECUTION! FULL DESTRUCTION! SCORPION!=**

Orange energy flowed from the tube connecting the back of Reaper's suit to the scorpion weapon as he slashed the two slowed down riders before time suddenly resumed to normal, sending them flying into the café.

Bryan and Taco both flew through the large glass window, crashing into the counter. Their suits vanished as Calvin and Ivory ran/flew over to them. "Holy shit are you guys alright?!" Calvin said, the two groaning in response. "Ugh my shoulder.." Bryan muttered. "Ugh yourself, my back.." Taco muttered as well, struggling to her feet. Dark Waffle's laughter could be heard. "OH COME ON!" He shouted. "THATS IT?! THAT'S YOUR BEST?" He continued laughing as Calvin growled. "Ivory, let's go. You and me." Ivory sighed. _{W-We can't, it would kill you, and I mean like, really badly.}_ Calvin tightened his fist. "There's gotta be something we can do!" Taco sighed. "The something we're gonna do is die probably.." She said, struggling to her feet. "Oh be optimistic, we can beat this guy, I know we will." Bryan said, getting up as well.

Dark Waffle walked towards the café. "I hope you're both prepared to die!" He suddenly was shocked with electricity. Dropping to his knees, he tapped the side of his helmet. "Stop interupping me Ren!" He was shocked again. "Understood.. Sir." He got back to his feet and began walking a different direction. But then, he heard something. Dark Waffle turned around, hearing the sound of a motorcycle?

Screeching to a halt, was a familiar cream colored motorcycle. "No... It can't be..." Bryan said as he limped out of the café, Calvin followed, helping Taco walk as Ivory flew out as well. _{I-It can't be!}_ He shouted. The rider of the motorcycle stepped off the bike, taking off helmet to reveal..

Waffle!

"Kept ya waiting huh?" He asked, his friends, and Taco groaning. "Wow he's alive and I already want him dead again." Bryan said, Ivory suddenly squealing with glee as he flew to Waffle. _{WAFFLE!!}_ The bat then flew through Waffle. "Yeah, I'm kinda like a ghost now. So I'm still dead, but that's gonna change!" He walked towards Dark Waffle. "Alright faker, I'm gonna show what happens when you kill me!" Waffle then hovered his hands over his waist, the Ghost Driver appearing around his waist in a burst of flames. "And, let me tell you something. No one, and I mean no one, gets to kill me and get away with it! Except for maybe like, Goku or somebody." He then pulled out his eyecon. "H-How! W-Why! You can't be here!" Shouted Dark Waffle as he ran towards his counterpart. Waffle pushed the button on the side of the Eyecon, which caused the iris to flip and turn to the letter P in white. Waffle popped the lid of the driver open, inserted the Eyecon, and closed the lid.

 _~EYYYEEEE WATCH CLOSELY! WATCH CLOSELY!~_

Waffle pulled the handle on the side of the driver outwards, causing the 'eye' of the driver to shut. A Parka Ghost then flew out of the driver, beginning to dance to the standby music. Waffle then crossed his arms in a X with both his hands pointing two fingers. "Now, please watch my Henshin!" He slammed the lever on the side of the belt back into its' original position, which caused the middle of the belt to light up, and switch the icon on eye again to a helmet and suit formed around Waffle.

 _~Kaigan! Phantom! Going Ghost! Here He Comes! Go-Ing Ghost, Ghost, Ghost! PHANTOM IS GO!~_

The suit was your standard Ghost based appearance aside from being a slightly shiny white instead of the orange. The helmet face resembled that of a human skull. The eye logo on his chest was colored a neon green. This was Kamen Rider Phantom!

Phantom took his hood off as his transformation finished. He took a look at himself. "This is so cool!" He said happily, causing Dark Waffle to scream in rage. "Imperfection!" He shouted, summoning another Viral Core.

 **=TUNE! KAIJIN ANACONDA!=**

The pinchers of the Scorpion Arm combined together and dropped down to the ground becoming a snake shaped whip! Dark Waffle then cracked said whip against the ground. "Come on!" Waffle nodded. "Sure thing!" He shouted, running towards Mashin Reaper. Dark Waffle whipped, you know his whip towards Waffle, who swiftly phased through it. "What the-" Dark Waffle was interupped by Phantom punching him in the stomach. "Gotcha!" Stumbling backwards, Mashin Reaper fired rapidly at Waffle. Waffle then quickly floated into the air, dodging the shots as he held out his hand.

 _~GanGunScythe!~_

His Driver annouced as the weapon flew out of the driver and into his hand. It very much resembled a scythe, more resembling that of the GanGunSaber then the GanGunHand. He landed on the ground and swiftly slashed Dark Waffle multiple times before quickly pull out a new eyecon "Let's try this!" He pushed the button, causing a 01 to appear one in the middle of the eye. Waffle took out the Phantom Eyecon causing his hoodie to disappear and inserted the new one. He closed the cover, causing a green and black hoodie to fly out of belt, this hoodie just remained stoic, floating above Waffle. Waffle then slammed the handle in again.

 _~KAIGAN! ZORO! Former Hunter, The Buddha Swordsman_ _! Lets Go!~_

The hoodie attached to Phantom. His helmet switched to resemble three swords, one in the direct center before being crossed by one on the left and right side. The hoodie itself was longer then Waffle's normal one. Mostly being colored dark green and resembling well, Zoro from one piece.

Waffle glanced at his scythe. "Okay then I do this!" He split his scythe in twox with the blade at the top flipping upwards creating a sword, and the bottom half already having a blade. "NO!" Dark Waffle shouted, stomping his foot, which cracked the ground around him. "That's... IT! TRIPLE TUNE!"

 **=TUNE! KAIJIN FALCON! TUNE! KAIJIN SCORPION! TUNE KAIJIN ANACONDA!=**

All three of Dark Waffle's weapons then combined into one huge amalgamation of them. "Come on then!" Waffle shouted, running towards his opponent. The two quickly clashed weapons. "I don't want to do this! You can be better then me all you want! I don't care!" Waffle shouted, Dark Waffle pushing against Phantom. "No! I need you gone! I'm the only Waffle!" He shouted. Waffle sighed. "Fine!" He floated backwards, then hovering his main sword in front of the Ghost Driver's eye. A line suddenly flashing between them.

 _~DAIKAIGAN! GET HYPED PEOPLE! GET HYPED PEOPLE!~_

Green energy began pulsating around his swords. "EAT THIS!" Waffle pulled the trigger on his sword, dashed towards Dark Waffle, and then span around repeatedly slashing Dark Waffle.

 _~OMEGA SPIN!~_

Dark Waffle was went skidding across the street. "That's i-" He struggle to get up, suddenly a massive amount of electricity shocked him. The Mashin Reaper suit exploded off of his body, the gunner skidding across the ground and suddenly exploding into pieces. "Ren you son of a-" He then saw Waffle approaching him. "I WON'T LOSE TO YOU LIKE THIS!" He quickly pulled out his Sengoku Driver and attached it to his waist. "Henshin!" Swiftly, he attached the two Lockseeds and then used the knife.

 _/JIMBA MELON! HA-HAW!/_

Instantly, he transformed into Zangestu Yami. "COME ON WAFFLE! LET'S END THIS!" He shouted, jumping in the air. Waffle growled. "Have it your way then!" He tosses his scythe away, taking out the Phantom Eyecon and reinserting it.

 _~Kaigan! Phantom!~_

The rest of the jingle played as he jumped into the air as well. "Take this!" The two of them shouted. Phantom pulling the handle of his driver outwards and then slamming it in. Zangestu Yami quickly slicing the Lockseed twice.

 _~DAIKAIGAN! Phantom! OMEGA DRIVE!~_

 _/Melon Au Lait! Jimba Melon Au Lait!/_

The two preformed their Rider Kicks and flew at eachother, the kicks clashing in the air with massive of amounts of electricity sparking off of the interaction. "Sorry! There's only room for one breakfast named main character! and that someone is me!" Shouted Waffle. "Oh yeah... Well you're dead imperfection!" Dark Waffle also shouted. "Not after this I'm not!" Waffle's kick suddenly won the clash as he flew through Yami Zangestu and skidded to a stop on the ground. A explosion occurred in the air. Waffle turned around, not seeing any sign of Dark Waffle, presumably everything about him having being destroyed in thepreviously mentioned explosion. Waffle breathed a sigh of as he took out his Eyecon, and then closed his driver.

 _~Goodnight!~_

His suit disappeared as he saw his friends looking at him. He made his way over to them. "H-Hey?" Waffle said. Bryan looked at him. "You had me so worried you asshole!" He shouted, giving Waffle a hug. Waffle then realized. "Wait! I'm not dead! It worked! I'm back baby!" He shouted happily. Taco smiled. "I'm glad you're back.." She muttered. Waffle nodded. "Me too. Me too.." He held his hand out to her. "Are we cool?" He asked, she then finally smiled. "Yes, we're cool." She grabbed his hand before pulling him into a hug as well. "Wow I didn't expect that." He said. Taco pulled away. "Don't get used to it.." Calvin then gave Waffle a hug as well. "Missed you man." He said, Waffle nodding as well. "Thanks." Waffle said as Ivory landed on his shoulder. "I've missed you Ivory!" _{Me too! So what are you gonna do with that Ghost stuff?}_ He stared at the Phantom Eyecon. "I'll keep them, you're always my go to man, but it's never not a bad idea to have a back up. He said as he pocketed the item. "Right now though, I think I just want to go home." He chuckled. "I've got some explaining to do as well." The rest of the group nodded as they began walking towards the Machine Ivory.

Somewhere in a dark forest, a body crashed into ground! The body was smoking, crackling with electricity. Upon closer inspection, I-It was a Roidmude?! The Roidmude then suddenly shifted to the appearance of Dark Waffle?! But then back to the Roidmude?!

To!

Be!

Continued!


	14. Waffle goes even further beyond!

_Chapter editing comes from the great Type-Null_

Last Time on Kamen Rider Waffle!

Waffle found himself in a strange forest and was met by a strange man! The man told him that in order to return to life, he would have to defeat Dark Waffle! How was he supposed to do that? Well, the man gifted him with a Ghost Driver and some Eyecons! Allowing him to transform into Kamen Rider Phantom!

Meanwhile, Ivory suddenly appeared in Bryan's house. He informed Bryan and Calvin of Waffle appearent dimise at the hands of Dark Waffle. Bryan quickly realized that they would have to go to Taco for assistance, which they did!

Taco was sitting a café, waiting to meet up with Bryan and Calvin. The two, along with Ivory arrived and talked for a bit before suddenly being interupping by Dark Waffle who blew up some buildings!

Bryan ran off to go assist people as Taco told Calvin and Ivory to get somewhere safe, which was the café. Dark Waffle then unleashed his new power, the power of Mashin Reaper! Taco transformed into Aquarius, breaking out a new memory of her own, Capricorn! The two battled as Dark Waffle used his own brand of Viral Cores. Bryan reappeared and began helping Taco, but it was all pointless as Dark Waffle used his slowdown to, you know, slowdown time and beat the two riders, which sent them flying into the café, and knocked them out of their transformations.

Suddenly, Waffle reappeared! He swiftly transformed into Kamen Rider Phantom and battled with his Roidmude counterpart! He even used a new form, the Zoro Damashii, you know the guy from One Piece! He was winning the battle when Dark Waffle's Mashin Reaper suit was taken from him by the Foundation, presumably because he was going off mission! He resorted to using his Zangestu Yami powers and had a Rider Kick clash with Waffle, which he lost because, well, he's not the main character.

With the Dark Waffle presumably gone, Waffle returned to life and headed on home with his friends.

And now, This time on Kamen Rider Waffle!

Waffle was at Castle Irony, watching his three companions playing three-way chess. At least that's what the Ghost called it. Only Leo and Haruka were actually playing, the ghost was leaning back into his chair and sleeping. Waffle then looked over to the set of doors that the three monsters apparently slept in. He quickly noticed that there was a fourth door at the very end of the wall.

"Hey guys, what's in that door?" Both of the monsters didn't even look up when they answered "That's where we put our groceries."

"Why do you put your groceries into a room next to your bedrooms? Is it at least insulated so things won't spoil?"

"Oh you know."

"No I don't know. I don't live here you guys. This is the first time I've been in here and Leo hasn't tried to kill me."

"I didn't try to kill you the first time you came inside."

"You just threatened me with your manly presence."

"Oh I know how you feel boy." Waffle then looked at Haruka confused, Leo soon followed with an annoyed look. "Girl I'm a wyvern. No." She then winked at him, causing him the shudder. "So yeah is it really where you put your groceries?"

"Yes."

"Do you think there's something cold to drink in there."

"Probably, we use Leo to make sure it stays nice and fresh."

"Hey!" Haruka just flashed him another smile. Waffle then got out of his seat and walked over to the door and grabbed the handle. All three monsters, the ghost had jumped awake once Waffle touched it, yelled out "NO!"

"WHAT?!"

"Did you guys really let him go near that thing? So inattentive." Leo just glared at the ghost at that. "Why can't I go in there?"

"Cause we live here, and we can easily tell no."

"Come on Specter, we can work things out!"

"Don't call me Specter that's not my name."

"But we can't just call you Ghost. Plus, Specter is a cooler rider."

"Well yeah, but that's still not my name."

"Well what is your name?"

"I'm not gonna tell you now. After you so rudely decided to give me a name."

"Well fuck you buddy, I summon you just haunt. So I get the final say in what goes down here."

"Hey fuck you, I live here pretty well. I pay rent and buy groceries."

"No way you buy that stuff. You just steal! You're a ghost, or a specter, or a… Phantom!"

The entire table groaned at that joke.

"Listen here, bucko. I don't need the racism here! I go out just fine, and I buy the stuff these two are too lazy to go and get themselves!"

"Buy, with air quotes!"

"What, do you really think these two go out? I haven't seen them leave the castle on their own as long as I have lived."

"You probably died before you get here!"

"He's got you there, poltergeist."

"Wow! That was so rude, Leo! If anything, I'm technically a Youkai!"

"Alright, before you go encroaching on my territory. I just wanna point out that you died before coming here. So while you're technically correct. We've actually left to do our own things every once in awhile."

"Okay, and how come you make me buy the groceries then?"

"You never said no, you tool."

"Oh. Well. I guess you got me there…. Does that mean we'll start buying it in turns from now on?"

"No."

"No."

"No u."

"What do you mean No u, you don't even live here! Now shut up and stop asking us about the door!" The ghost then went back to doing what he did best, napping. Haruka then went back to the chessboard since it was her turn. She moved a piece and declared "Checkmate." Leo furiously turned his head so that he could see what situation he got into.

"Well, I'm still thirsty. So I'm going inside and that's final." The two monsters then both said "Chris!" The ghost then opened one of his eyes and extended his arm across the room and wrapped it around Waffle. He then proceeded to throw him out. Literally. As he was sent flying he exclaimed "Ha! Now I know your name is Chriiiiis!"

The ghost then looked back at the door "Why don't we just let that thing out of the room?"

"And let it annoy us? Dearie, I let you haunt us because you're at least cute."

"I don't haunt you."

"Yes yes… you're a wonderful tenant who pays rent at our free apartment. Leo are you ever going to make your move?"

"I'm thinking…"

A few minutes later, Castle Irony coughed Waffle out onto the ground in front of it. He then turned to the castle and furiously yelled "FINE! GUESS I WON'T BE SEEING YOUR WEAPON FOR A REALLY LONG TIME THEN! JERK!" Waffle then turned around, and immediately got kicked in the chest and forced into the floor. Before his eyesight faded to black, Waffle saw… a black, red, and gold version of Ivory's base form?! Then Waffle passed out.

A short second later, Leo looked out the window, seeing Waffle laying on the ground, being stood over by that strange colored Ivory. "Oh great." The Castle suddenly turned, roaring as it did. The Rider turned, tightening his fist as he glanced down at the unconscious Waffle. The dragon opened it's mouth firing a small blast of flames at the rider, which sent him flying off. The Castle quickly grabbed the unconscious Waffle and flew off.

Leo carried Waffle's body into the Castle's living room, quickly placing him on the couch. "Ghost, Haruka! I need some help!" The other monsters swiftly appeared. "What I was- OH MY GOD WAFFLE!" Chris shouted, Ivory then also appearing. _{OH MY GOD WAFFLE!}_ Haruka rolled her eyes. "I'll get the first aid kit, and call his friends."

The Castle quickly picked up Bryan, Calvin, and Taco. "Didn't we just do this?" Bryan asked, staring at the unconscious Waffle. "I'm fairly certain he's just unconscious this time, I am slightly worried however." Calvin said. Taco glanced at Leo who was playing Connect-4 with Haruka. "What was it you saw again?" Taco asked, Leo dropping in a piece. "It was a Rider that looked like him but in black, gold, red." He said, as Haruka dropped her piece right on to Leo's piece, blocking him from moving upwards. "AGH!" He shouted, swatting the game off the table. The pieces skidded across the ground as Taco turned face Waffle. "Just don't die again.." She muttered.

Waffle suddenly awoke inside a black space. "Ugh my head." He glanced around, there was really nothing around him. "Where even am I?" In the distance, he heard screaming, and he could faintly make out the words. "Final Fusion?" He said, then thinking for a moment. "Wait, Gai?" Suddenly, he was moving. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" He then stopped, seeing a foggy projection of him watching an Episode of The King Of Brave, GaoGaiGar. "Waif what does this have to do with anything?" The projection vanished as another played behind him. _"FINISHING MOVE, GIGAA DRILL BREAKERRR!"_ Waffle turned around. "Simon!" Waffle turned around quickly to see Gurren Lagann finishing his attack. That projection also vanished. "What is-" Suddenly the black space distorted around him. "What? GAAAAAAH!" A blinding white light flashes.

Waffle then saw a pile of grocery bags. Then, out of those a small bird creature then emerged from them. "Are those… the monster's groceries?" The bird immediately responded with "No! Those are my tributes! Look, I have repurposed that bag to be a hammock!" He then pointed to a plastic bag that was clearly flat on the ground, and not hanging like a hammock should be. "And I eat like a king, everyday. But I'm also sick of raw food. You gotta get me out of here maaaan. I gotta get out! Please!"

Before Waffle could respond, he was suddenly blinded by another light.

Waffle suddenly shot up out of his bed. He panted as he looked around his bedroom. "I'm... it was probably a bad dream..." He got up out of bed getting dressed. He had somehow woken up at five am. Which gave him a hour before getting ready for school. He quickly showered and got dressed before grabbing his laptop and phone before heading upstairs. "Ivory?" He said darting his eyes around the house. Nothing. His mother was currently cooking breakfast, his sister was still asleep, and his dad at work. "He's probably binging that new anime somewhere." He muttered.

Waffle stepped outside his home and looked around. The Machine Ivory was nowhere to be seen. "Eh probably at the Castle." He stepped on to his school and popped in his earbuds. Music began playing in his ears as he watched the streets and houses go by. They stopped at a certain person's house and Waffle glanced out the window, hoping to see said person. "Nope, once again, not there.." The familiar sound of a motorcycle made him dart his eyes to the window across from.

I-It was Nick?! On the Machine Ivory?!

"Wait, what?!" He shook his head as he quickly held his hands over his waist. The Ghost Driver, did not in fact, appear around his waist. "Well, that sucks." He muttered, slumping into his seat as Nick rode off.

Waffle finally arrived at school. He figured he was just daydreaming. "Right, definitely wasn't him." He muttered, as he entered the school and then walked over to Bryan, Calvin, and Taco. "So guys how's it going?" He asked. They stopped their conversation. Bryan then turned to Waffle. "What?" Bryan stepped forward, and punched Waffle across the face sending him to the ground. "Okay, ow!" He shouted. Nick suddenly entered the building. "Hey Waffle! Why the hell did you steal my bike!" Waffle jumped to his feet. "Your bike? It's my bike!" Waffle walked over to Nick. "I have no idea what the hell's going on, but you're gonna tell me or else it's gonna get murderous buddy." Waffle said, Nick laughing in response. "First, you steal my bike and now my catchphrase?" Waffle growled. "It's my bike and my catchphrase!" Nick then held his hand into the air as they were suddenly transported into a field of flowers. "Bat!" Nick shouted, Ivory suddenly flying into view. Waffle rapidly shook his head. "Ivory please! It's me, Waffle!" The bat turned and looked at Waffle. Nick stomped his foot. "Bat! Transform me right now!" Ivory looked at Nick, and then at Waffle. _{N-No! Waffle is my one and only partner! I'll never join with you!}_ Ivory shouted, Nick growling as Waffle then smirked. "Ivory... Let's make this murderous!"

Suddenly a black blur pushed into Ivory, knocking him backwards. He quickly gained control of himself, quickly floating down to Waffle. "You okay man?" Waffle asked as Ivory nodded. _{I'm fine.}_ The duo then looked up at what knocked into Ivory, it was, a black, red, and gold version of Ivory?! _{Hello Father!}_ He shouted, Waffle blinking as he then stared at Ivory. "WAIT WHAT!" Waffle shouted staring at Ivory. Ivory shrugged. _{I-I didn't have a kid.} T_ he other Ivory laughed. **{Clearly you didn't!}** Waffle rolled his eyes. "Okay then Dark Ivory, let's fight!" The field around the four shattered leaving them floating in aimless black space.

 _{GABU!}_

 _ **{GABU!}**_

Ivory quickly flew around Waffle, biting his neck and then sliding into his hand. Dark Ivory quickly bit Nick's hand, causing him to scream in pain. Waffle looked around for a moment, seeing more projections, his first battle as Kamen Rider Waffle, the battle with the other Kamen Riders, Phantom vs Mashin Reaper. Another memory then popped up, The first time he met Taco. Waffle smiled for a moment as he then turned to face Nick.

"Henshin!" He shouted. Waffle attached Ivory to the perch on the belt and pulled him backwards fully attaching him. Soundwaves began pulsing forming the Ivory suit.

"Kamen Rider..." Nick attached Dark Ivory to his belt and transformed into a black, red, and gold version of Ivory but his helmet had a small pair of wings attached to the center of his helmet and his scarf was tattered.

"Wait what? How do you know about that? Nevermind, you're going down!" Waffle shouted, taking out his Wake Up Fluestle. Nick growled taking his Wake Up Fluestle, the base of this one being gold and the second color being red. He then inserted it into Dark Ivory's mouth, pressing down on the right of his mouth.

 _ **{WAKE UP 2!}**_

Energy swirled around his fist. "Ivory let's finish this!" Waffle took out his own Wake Up Fluestle and inserted into Ivory's mouth.

 _{WAKE UP!}_

"Hell Burst Punisher!" Waffle shouted. Ivory flew off the belt, breaking the chains around Waffle's leg as he jumped into the air. He flew towards Nick. "Hell Storm Crasher!" Nick shouted, swinging his fist directly into Waffle's kick. Their attacks colliding, causing the black space to start cracking. "This isn't over Waffle!" Nick screamed, before the space around them shattered.

Leo and Haruka were now playing checkers, Calvin and Bryan watching them, Taco still looking at Waffle's body. Suddenly, Waffle shot up from the couch. "I'M UP!" He shouted, Leo suddenly jumping and flipping the checkerboard. "OH COME ON!" He shouted. Waffle blinked. "Oops?" He said, getting off the couch and stretching. Taco walked over to him. "What happened?" She asked. Waffle thought for a moment. "I'm not sure but I think I know who that rider was." He said, Taco nodding. "Yeah I've got an idea as well." The castle suddenly shook. "Oh what now!" Leo shouted. Waffle ran over to the window, spotting the Kamen Rider that knocked him out. "Alright, let's end this. Ivory!" He shouted, beginning to walk towards the exit. Ivory flew in, following after him. "Hey!" Taco shouted, Waffle stopping. "You're gonna do this without us?" Bryan asked. Waffle stopped. "I don't want you guys getting hurt because of me." Bryan walked up beside him. "We're not gonna get hurt, now come on." Bryan then walked towards, Taco walking past Waffle. "He's right you know." She said. Waffle chuckled. "Fine."

The three walked outside. "Alright, the jig's up! I know exactly who you are, Nick!" Waffle shouted, pointing at Rider, who was clearly Dark Ivory from Waffle's dream. Dark Ivory flew off the Rider's belt, revealing Nick!

Nick began to laugh maniacally. "Of course it's me you loser!" He looked at the bat flying next to him. "This power I have achieved is so much greater then yours!" He shouted, Waffle then glanced at Dark Ivory. "Hey wait, how come Dark Waffle didn't have you?"

 _ **{Because even though he was a good clone of you, he just didn't fit the requirements to use me. You see, after some experiments we've successfully we made this human a Fangire!}**_

Waffle then just sorta looked at Nick. "You threw away your humanity?"

Bryan and Taco had similar reactions. "Oh no how could you…" "Yeah I kinda already knew that…"

Waffle tightened his fist. "Throwing away your life just to beat me? That's, that's so stupid!" The Ant Zecter flew past Dark Ivory and knocked him backwards. Bryan then grabbed it from the air. Nick laughed again. "It doesn't matter to me! As long as you're gone, nothing matters to me!" He shouted, raising his hand upwards. "Ivory!" Waffle and Nick both shouted. Ivory flew around bit Waffle's neck causing the stain glass marks to appear around his face. Bryan attached his wrist brace and grabbed the Ant Zecter from the air. Taco took out her Lost Driver, attached it to her waist and took out the Aquarius Memory, and pushed the button.

 _[AQUARIUS!]_

 _{GABU!}_

 _ **{GABU!}**_

Dark Ivory flew and bit Nick's hand resulting him screaming in pain, and his belt appearing around his waist. "Henshin!" "Kamen Rider!" All four shouted.

 _ **[HENSHIN! CAST OFF: CHANGE ANT]**_

 _[AQUARIUS!]_

All four transformed and Dark Ivory was knocked back by Oushi's flying armor pieces. Bryan took out his Kuni and transformed it into Dagger mode before slamming down on the clock pad and disappearing.

 _ **[CLOCK UP]**_

Nick staggered around seemly hit by nothing, that something being Bryan.

 _{Wyvern Katana!}_

The black and silver lizard katana flew into Waffle's hand and transformed his arm.

 _[CAPRICORN!]_

Taco transformed, running towards Nick and punching him in the stomach sending him flying. Waffle quickly appeared where Nick was flying towards. He swung his sword like a base ball bat, sending Nick flying into a kick from the reappearing Bryan.

 ** _[CLOCK OVER!]_**

Waffle reverted back to his normal form as he then pulled out his Kitsune Fluestle, while Taco pulled out the Sagittarius Memory. "Nice choice." Waffle said, Taco nodding. "Thanks." The two then inserted their respective items into their respective belts.

 _{Kitsune Buster!}_

 _[SAGITTARIUS!]_

The two transformed as Bryan landed beside them. He switched his weapon back into it's gun form. The three riders aimed their weapons and rapidly fired upon Dark Ivory. Who did his best to block them but it was all pointless as he still got hit by most of them. Waffle reverted back to his base form, quickly glancing to the third weapon fluestle. "Okay Chris, let's do th-" He then heard something.

 _(HEEEEEYYYYY!)_

A silver blur flew out of the castle and down to Waffle. "Who are you?" He asked the creature. Said creature resembled Tatsulot but had a bird shaped head and was colored in silver. He then slashed away at the chains on Waffle's shoulders, sending a horde of bats directly at Dark Ivory. "Hey stop it! That's cheating!" He shouted, trying to swat the bats away.

 _(I'm Phenix! Do you wish to unlock your full power?)_ Waffle pondered for a moment. "Alright Phenix, let's do this!" Phenix nodded. _(HEEENSHIN!)_ Phenix shouted as he attached to Waffle's forearm causing Waffle to erupt in flames. Hey so uh, you know Kiva's Emperor Form? Well uh, imagine that but, replace the gold with silver, the red now being blue, his eyes being colored white, his cape also being blue. Ivory's eyes began flashing, changing colors to be a light blue. Waffle flicked his wrist, putting out the flames, and revealing his new form!

 _Music Cue: Supernova_

Waffle glanced at himself. "This is awesome!" He cracked his knuckles and dashed towards Dark Ivory, uppercutting him and sending him flying far into the air. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Nick shouted as he flew through the air. "Wow, I said this was awesome as like, the usual statement but this is literally awesome! The power, it's overflowing, and I've got the fe-" Waffle was interupped by Bryan tapping him on the shoulder. "He's coming back down." Waffle nodded. "Ooh, right. Gotcha. Ready guys?" Waffle pulled Phenix's head outwards as the slot began to spin. Taco reverted back to her Aquarius form, before she then removed the Memory, inserted it into the Maximum Drive Slot, and hit the button. Bryan brought the pinchers of forwards and then back again. The slot then stopped, landing on the image of a pair of flaming wings.

 _(WAKE UP FRENZY!)_

 ** _[RIDER VENOM!]_**

 ** _[CLOCK UP!]_**

 _[AQUARIUS! MAXIMUM DRIVE!]_

The sky suddenly turned to night, the moon fully out and looking very blue. Time slowed down for Ouishi as electricity began to crackle around him. Energy pinchers grew around his ankles, he quickly jumped into the air, flying towards Nick. He kicked him in the chest, the pinchers wrapping around his waist as Bryan then flipped and released the pinchers, sending Nick hurtling towards the ground even faster then before.

 ** _[CLOCK OVER!]_**

Nick swiftly braced himself for landing, rolling across the ground. He quickly got up, before seeing a foot slam into his face. It was Aquarius' Rider Kick, which sent him flying. _{YOU IDIOT!} Dark Ivory shouted. Nick flipped in mid air skidding across the ground. {USE THE FLUESTLE!} Nick quickly fumbled with the item, jamming it into Dark Ivory's mouth and pushing the middle portion of said mouth._

 ** _{WAKE UP 2!}_**

 _Red mist swirled around the Rider as he prepared his attack. Kaiser Ivory then flew directly at Dark Ivory, doing his rider kick. Waffle's attack slammed into Nick's chest, interrupting his own attack. Waffle began rapidly kicking Nick, the bat wings made of energy that had sprouted from Waffle's shins began rapidly slashing Nick as well. "STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! I CAN'T LOSE AGAIN!" Nick shouted, Waffle's kicking increased in speed. "I'M FINISHING THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL! YOU'RE PAST THE POWER OF SAVING!" Waffle shouted, kicking once last time as he flipped off of him, as Dark Ivory then slammed into a tree. Blue electricity crackled around Nick. "N-No, I can't l-lose like this." Dark Ivory then flew off of his belt, canceling Nick's armor. "No! You can't leave me! I need you!" Nick shouted, Dark Ivory scoffed. {You're just as worthless as that Waffle Roidmude was. Have fun getting fed to the dragon.} He then flew off into the forest as Nick's body suddenly cracked and exploded._

Waffle turned and saw the glowing ball that was once his former friend, fly up to Castle Irony and saw that the dragon then ate the ball. He sighed as Ivory and Phenix disattached from his body, canceling his transformation as Taco and Bryan walked over to him. "You alright?" Bryan asked. Waffle slowly nodded. "Yeah. I'm good, let's just head back in the castle and get Calvin." Taco patted him on the shoulder. "Hey, I'm sorry." Waffle cracked a small smile. "It's fine, really, just shaken up." The Castle landed as the three walked up to it.

Later, at Castle Irony!

All three arms monsters sat down at their chess table, looking incredibly exhausted. "Do you think that we'll recover from that?" The ghost then motioned over to the fourth door that was locked that morning. Now there was nothing but ash. "Did you guys know that the little guy had fire powers?"

"Probably should have figured that out when we learned his name was Phenix." Haruka then started to set all of the chess pieces back into their proper positions. "Where do you think the little guy went?" The other two monsters only shrugged their shoulders.

Dark Ivory flew throughout the forest, trying to find a place with a good signal so he could call the Foundation for pick up. He then entered a clearing. **_{Why did anyone think picking that kid to be my partner would be a good idea.}_** He looked around, there wasn't a lot of anything nearby aside from the forest he had just left. Ivory Jr then saw smoke coming from a hole of sorts. _{That can't be.} He muttered flying over to the hole, which was more clearly a crater. He then saw it, the body of a Roidmude. **Is that? Experiment 1482629402-}** He cut himself off. The number they had given the experiment was way to long. The one he had given it was better. **{The Shinigami. It's been a long time..}** Dark Ivory then tapped his wing to his head. **{Hello? Yes Ren, this is Ivory The Second, I think I may have found a old friend of ours. Understood, waiting for pick up.}**_

To!

Be!

Continued!


	15. Waffle’s belated Birthday Battle!

_Happy belated birthday to myself, this chapter was supposed to come out on the 28th, my actual birthday but I got busy, so here it is now!_

Last Time on Kamen Rider Waffle!

Waffle was hanging out at Castle Irony with the Arms Monsters. He was trying to figure things out about them. You know, what they eat, what they do, and stuff like that. He soon pointed out a door, where did that door led to? The monsters' grocery room, weird right? Yeah Waffle thought so too.

He exited the castle, but was suddenly attacked by a black, red, and gold version of Kamen Rider Ivory! Waffle was knocked out by the rider! The rider was about to go for the killing blow but he was suddenly blasted by the Castle and sent away!

The Arms Monsters tended to him as his friends soon arrived. They were worried but not that much as Waffle had literally just died the day before and came back perfectly fine, oh well.

Waffle awoke inside his mind, getting flashes to moments in his life. He was suddenly transported to a his house, where no one seemed to remember Ivory being his friend. Being an idiot, he didn't question it so he went on his merry way to school, but not before suddenly getting his suspicious confirmed that, Nick was apparently alive and well, AND RIDING THE MACHINE IVORY? WHAT THE HELL!

Waffle arrived at school only to be met with a punch from Bryan, claiming that, he stole the Machine Ivory from Nick, but clearly that wasn't the case. Nick then arrived and transported himself and Waffle to a field. He then called upon Ivory to transform, but Ivory didn't accept him as his friend nor partner. Then suddenly, Another Ivory appeared! And by that I mean, Ivory The Second, who was also a black, red, and gold colored version of Ivory. The two then transformed and fought for a hot minute before suddenly, they were expelled from Waffle's mind.

Waffle then woke up back in the real world. He then looked out the window and saw Kamen Rider Dark Ivory?! So that meant, by process of elimination, that, Nick was alive and had returned! Oh noooooooooooo!

Luckily however, Waffle had the aid of his friends as they exited the castle and transformed into Kamen Riders, Ivory, Aquarius, and Oushi! They did battle with Dark Ivory but suddenly, something came out of the castle! It was a creature called Phenix! He helped unlock Waffle's new form, Kaiser Ivory/Ivory Kaiser depending on what you think sounds better! Waffle and friends then beat Nick up by using their finishers. Ivory The Second then left Nick to die.

Later on, Ivory The Second found the body of a Roidmude, which Roidmude? Clearly Dark Waffle, like it couldn't be anyone else you stupid head.

Anyways, and now this time on Kamen Rider Waffle!

Kamen Rider Ivory stood in the parking lot of his school. He was thrown to the ground by kick directly into his chest. He skidded across the ground as his attacker landed. It was...

Kamen Rider Paradox?!?

You know, Hikaru Raiden?! Waffle's favorite creation, basically his son?!? Paradox laughed as he was suddenly joined by Kamen Rider Kyoryu, Kamen Rider Shinob(o)i, Kamen Rider Kiva, Accel, Wizard, and Mach?!? W-Why are you doing this?" Waffle muttered as he struggled to his feet. Suddenly he was hit by two slash attacks. His vision began to fade as he saw what looked like, Kamen Rider Waffle and Kamen Rider Phantom?!? His vision faded as the riders crowded around him.

Waffle literally rolled out of his bed and on to the floor. "AH!" He looked around. "That dream again.." He muttered before before climbing back on to his bed and yawning. _{Waffle!}_ Ivory shouted, flying into Waffle's view, carrying a small black box with his feet. "Good morning.." Waffle mumbled, patting the bat's head. _{Happy birthday!}_ Ivory then dropped the small box into Waffle's hands. "Thanks Ivory." Waffle said as he then opened the small box pulling out a silver and blue fuestle. "What's this do?" Waffle asked, Ivory then grabbing the Fluestle and putting it in his mouth. _{Phenix!}_ Ivory announced as Phenix suddenly appeared in a burst of flames beside Ivory. _(Gooooooood Morning Boss! Happy birthday!)_ Phenix shouted appearing. Waffle suddenly jumped. "AH! Wow, thanks you guys. That was actually very thoughtful." He glanced at the time. "I'm gonna be late!" With that Waffle then prepared for school.

The school day was halfway through as Waffle begrudgingly sat down in his school's auditorium with Bryan, Taco, and Calvin sitting around him. The school has called a assembly because they had a guest speaker coming in. "So like, What was this assembly about again?" Waffle said. Taco turned and looked at him. "Drugs I think." Bryan nodded. "Yeah something like that." He muttered. "Gotcha, gotcha." Waffle said before sighing and then leaning on his arm rest and looking up at the stage. The presentation stared as Waffle yawned. He glanced at the giant screen projecting a video. Waffle's eyes flashed black for a moment as he held his head in pain. "Ugh, my head." He muttered, as he then raised his hand asking the nearest teacher to step out to the bathroom.

As he walked towards the bathroom, a green orb appeared on the back of his hand. **Feeling alright?/** A voice said, Waffle shook his head as he stared down at the orb. "Oh hey Ddraig." Waffle said. Who's Ddraig? You know the Boosted Gear, a super cool dragon gauntlet weapon that boosts the user's power every ten seconds? He's from the hit anime Highschool DxD!

 _Where did Waffle get Ddraig?! What about other random items that suddenly appear?! I'm glad you asked! Because it'll be explained in a new spinoff called, the .5 Chapter! Where I explain important story stuff for Waffle that I don't have time to explain in the main book, look foreword to it soon!_

"I'm fine, just a headach- AGH!" Waffle shouted, dropping to his knees. Black energy suddenly poured out around Waffle as it then formed into multiple figures. / **Oh no./** Waffle got up. "Oh no is right.." He muttered. The energy then began shaping into people.

Turning into shadowy versions of Kamen Rider Paradox, Shinboi, Kyoryu, Waffle (Gaia Memory. Ver), Phantom, Kiva. Accel, Wizard and Mach!

 _Music Cue: Full Force_

Waffle blinked. "Wow, this is literally the worst thing that could've happened on my birthday." / **Ya think?/** Waffle glanced down at the orb. "Shut up! Ivory!" He shouted, Ivory then suddenly busting through the school's skylight. _{You call- HOLY SHIT!}_ He shouted, flying down to Waffle. "Let's hurry this up!" Waffle grabbed Ivory from the air, opening his mouth and causing him to bite his hand. _{GABU!}_ The chains swirled around Waffle's waist, creating the belt as he quickly attached Ivory to it.

"Henshin!"

He instantly transformed into Kamen Rider Ivory as he flicked he wrist and dashed towards his opponents. "TAKE THIS!" Kyoryu shouted, jumping at Waffle who swiftly dodged his attack. Waffle was then blasted by a shot from Mach. "Picture perfect right?!" Waffle blinked. "GOU WHY!" He shouted, as he was suddenly slashed by Accel and Paradox, causing him to stumble. "Okay then fine!" He grabbed the Wyvern Fluestle and inserted it. Wataru saw what he was doing and swiftly grabbed the Garulu Fluestle, and jammed it into Kivat's mouth.

 _{Wyvern Katana!}_

 _{GARULU SABER!}_

The two sword weapons flew into their respective Rider's hands as they transformed them into the appropriate forms. They clashed blades. Kiva then nodded as Wizard shot at Waffle with his WizarSwordGun and Shinobi threw shurikens at him. / **On your left!/** Ddraig shouted, Waffle quickly kneed Kiva in the chest and turned to his left. He slashed away the shurikens and managed to slash most of the shots, still getting hit by a few.

 _[PARADOX BURST!]_

 **-TYRANNO FINISH!-**

Kyoryu and Paradox both jumped in the air as they flew towards Waffle. "Nightmare Rider Double Kick!" They both shouted, slamming their feet into Ivory as he was flung into the auditorium.

 _End of Full Force_

Everybody in the auditorium heard then heard a large explosion. Bryan and Taco glanced at each other then at Calvin. "I'll help everyone get to safety, you help our buddy." He said, getting up. "We should get going then." Taco jumped out of her seat when suddenly Waffle flew through the wall and on to the stage! "Ow..." Waffle mumbled, struggling to his feat.

 _-BURST! DEADHEAT!-_

 _[TRIAL!]_

"Time Acceleration!"

Mach zoomed by rapidly hitting Waffle with his Zerin Shooter, now in his Deadheat Mach Form. Accel did the same, now using his Trial Memory, rapidly punching and kicking him as Hikaru slashed him twice. Waffle was then knocked out of his Wyvern Form. "My colon.." He mumbled, rolling across the ground. The rest of the students and staff exited the room as Taco took out her Lost Driver and attached it to her waist. Bryan held his hand up, the Ant Zector flying into it.

 _[AQUARIUS!]_

 ** _[HENSHIN!]_**

Taco inserted the memory into the driver and pushed it outwards. Bryan pulled back on the pinchers of his Zector as the two then shouted "Henshin!"

 ** _[CAST OFF! CHANGE, ANT!]_**

 _[AQUARIUS!]_

The two then transformed into Ouishi and Aquarius! Bryan swiftly hit the clock up pad on the side of his belt, vanishing as he quickly caught up to the sped up riders and began fighting them all around the room. Taco flipped on to the stage. "You okay?" She held her hand out, helping Ivory up. "Thanks." He said. "Any idea one what's going on?" Taco asked. Waffle scratched his helmet. "I had this weird dream where all these riders were beating me up for no reason." He said, when suddenly Shinobi skidded to a stop behind the two, now in his Fire Arts Form. He quickly fired a blast of flames from his hand. Taco quickly summoned her trident, using it to shoot a stream of water, countering the fire. "Akira!" Shinobi shouted. Kyoryu then tackled Waffle. "OH GOD NOT THE FACE!" Waffle shouted. "BOOSTED GEAR!"

 **/BOOST!/**

A red gauntlet shimmered on to Waffle's right forearm. It was colored crimson red. It had a large green jewel embedded inside of it over the palm area. It also had two golden spikes on the back of it. Waffle grabbed Kyoryu by the shoulder and tossed the rider off of himself. Kyoryu rolled across the ground. "Time for a rampage!" He pulled out a dark blue orb and inserted it into his driver. "Roaring Henshin!" He shouted, slamming the T-Rex mouth down.

 **-SOUL ABSORPTION!** **PACHYCEPHALOSAURUS!-**

He swiftly transformed into his Pachy Soul Form. Akira punched his fists together. "Come on then!" Waffle shouted, the two ran towards eachother, slamming their fists into eachother, creating a shockwave. They both skidded across the stage. **/BOOST!/** The gauntlet shouted again. Taco quickly ducked another blast of fire from Shinobi. "Okay you're really starting to piss me off!" She shouted, pulling out the Sagittarius Memory and inserting it into her driver, transforming into her Sagittarius based form. She aimed her crossbow at Shinobi and fired. Shinobi braced himself for the attack but it never came, he then looked up and saw Kamen Rider Paradox, presumably he had knocked the attack away.

"Thanks Hikaru." Daiki muttered. "Hey Bryan!" Taco shouted, as Oushi appeared next to Paradox. "I'm your oppone-" He was then kicked by Accel. "Hey what the hell man?!" Bryan shouted, Terui growling. "Don't question me!" Waffle groaned. "This sucks- Hey where's Gou-" Waffle was interupped by Gou speeding by and hitting him with his Zenrin shooter. Waffle stumbled. "Oh right there he is.." He muttered.

 _~PHANTOM! OMEGA DRIVE!~_

 _[WAFFLE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!]_

"WAFFLE BEHIND YOU!" Taco shouted, Waffle suddenly spinning around to see his two doubles jumping into the air and preforming a double rider kick. "Double Waffle!" Phantom shouted. "Twin Omega Maximum Kick!" Gaia Memory Waffle finished, as their kicks landed directly on to Ivory sending flying through the wall and out of the school. "Let's pile on him!" Daiki shouted, jumping through the hole. The rest of the riders soon followed suit as Bryan and Taco took the moment to catch their breath. "Okay, we're getting our asses kicked." Bryan said. Taco nodded. "Yeah, but I think if Wafle can just get a minute to himself he can fix it." She said, Bryan looked at her. "What do you mean?" He asked. "He just has like, make them good again." Taco then heard the sound of Waffle screaming. "Come on, let's go make sure he doesn't die, again." She then jumped through the hole. Bryan sighed. "I just want to go home.." He followed after her.

Waffle quickly ducked a slash from Paradox before he was then shot by Wizard. He quickly swatted the shots away using his Boosted Gear covered arm. **/Ow./** Waffle glanced at the arm. "Oh that didn't even hurt." He said, quickly punching Kyoryu in the stomach. Akira stumbled backwards. "That was such a unfair shot!" He shouted, as Waffle was then slashed by Accel, who was now in his Booster Form. "Okay that's it!" Waffle shouted, pulling out the Phenix Fluestle and inserting it into Ivory's mouth.

 _{HEY PHENIX!}_

Ivory shouted, the Phoenix creature flying into view. _(Hey howdy he- WHO THE HELL ARE THEY!)_ He shouted, hovering around Waffle. "Transform now, explain later!" Waffle shouted, raising his arm up. _(Gotcha! Kaiser Henshin!)_ Phenix quickly swooped by, slashing away at the chains on Waffle's shoulders and then attaching to his left forearm. Causing him to be engulfed in flames. Shinobi quickly jumped in front of Waffle, spinning the shuriken on his belt twice.

 _=Rider Finishing Jutsu! Ninja Fire Slash!=_

Flames swirled around Daiki as he slashed Waffle, who caught the blade. The fire then absorbed into Phenix, extinguishing the flames. Waffle had now transformed into his Kaiser Form! "Surprise!" Waffle shouted, punching Daiki in the stomach which sent him flying into the other riders. Except for Hikaru who swiftly dodged the flying rider and vanished, reappearing in front of Waffle. "Actually this is the surprise!" He shouted, roundhouse kicking Waffle, causing him to stumble backwards. "Hey idiot!" Taco shouted as she jumped out of the hole and fired at Hikaru, the shots hitting him as Bryan jumped out as well, slamming the clock up pad and vanishing. Hikaru scoffed, vanishing as well. Taco ran over to Waffle. "I know how you can beat them." Taco said. Waffle was about to interject when Phantom drop kicked into him. "What the hell me!" Ivory complained, jumping back to his feet. "You might know everything I'm going to do, but that's not going to he-" Phantom was interupped by Ivory summoning the Kitsune Buster and shooting at him, pushing him backwards. "I'm not doing that joke!" Ivory shouted, he turned to Taco. "Okay what's the idea?" He asked. Taco sighed. "Can't you just, make them not evil?" It wasn't obvious because he had a helmet on, but Waffle then blinked. "Oh, right. Yeah probably." He said. He then turned to face the corrupted the rider. A faint white glow surrounded him as he concentrated. "Not evil, not evil, not evil." Waffle kept repeating.

 **/EXPLOSION!/**

The Boosted Gear annouced, a massive bright flash of light then, you know, flashed. A massive shockwave then occurred causing all the riders to be flung backwards and their transformations to be canceled. Waffle was currently on the ground, taco and Bryan next to him. He then groaned. "Okay, slightly everything hurts." Bryan coughed. "How can slightly everything hurt?" Taco sighed. "Oh both of you shut up.." She muttered, getting to her feet. Waffle stood up. "So did it work?" He asked, helping Bryan up. The other riders all collectively groaned. "Did anyone get the number of the bus that hit us?" Akira asked, rolling over and staring up into the sky. "No one cares Akira." Hikaru said, standing up. The other two Waffles both groaned as well. "This is the worst." "You're telling me, me." They both got up as the other riders did as well.

The shadowy aura that had surrounded the riders had vanished, well not really. It was now forming into new figures. Our trio of heroes joined the other riders as the shadows took the forms of.. WHOA NO WAY ITS, the Cobra Dopant, Dark Ivory, Mashin Reaper, the Worm Dopant, Gold Drive (from Kamen Rider Drive), the Weather Dopant (from Kamen Rider W) the Rook Fangire (from Kamen Rider Kiva), Phoenix (from Kamen Rider Wizard), and Gremlin (also from Kamen Rider Wizard.)

Waffle blinked. "Yeah that is also possibly the worst thing that could've happened." He said, Hikaru then patting him on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it chief, you got all of his here to help." Waffle smiled. "You're right, this is possibly the best thing could've happened too." He said. Wataru nodded. "Alright then Waffle, let's see how much you've grown." Waffle nodded again. "I've grown a lot! I even have my own castle!" He shouted, Akira cracked his knuckles. "Enough with the sappy stuff! Let's do this already!" The Kyoryu Driver then appeared around his waist. The other riders nodded. "Time to save this world." Haruto said, placing the Driver On Ring in front of his belt buckle.

 **~DRIVER ON, PLEASE!~**

The WizarDriver then appeared around his waist as he took out the Flame Dragon Ring. "Kivat! Tatsulot!" Wataru shouted, raising his hand up as Kivat and Tatsulot flew into view. _Okay Wataru!}_ Kivat shouted, flying into Wataru's hand. _(This is so exciting!)_ Tatsulot said, flying around the group. You scoffed. "I guess it's time for Superstar action!" He swiftly took out his Mach Driver and attached it to his waist. He then grabbed Signal Mach from the air. All three Waffles were in awe as he did this. Taco glanced at them as she took out her Lost Driver along with her Memory. "Hey pay attention!" She shouted, the three Waffles snapping back to reality. Bryan rolled his eyes as he summoned the Ant Zecter. "Right!" They shouted. One Waffle took out his Lost Driver and attached it to his waist while also taking out his Waffle Memory, the other hovered his hands around his waist, summoning his Ghost Driver, and taking out the Phantom Eyecon. The actual Waffle then glanced at Ivory and Phenix. "Let's do it to it!" He shouted, Ivory and Phenix nodded. Daiki swiftly took out his Shinobi Driver and attached it to his waist, grabbing the Shinobi Shuriken from the air. Hikaru stretched. "Duke let's bang this one out quick." He said, taking out the Paradox Driver and attaching it to his waist. In a burst of flames, a black card appeared in his hand. Terui took out his Accel Driver and attached it to his waist, taking out the Trial Memory.

 _[TRIAL!]_

 _[WAFFLE!]_

 _[AQUARIUS!]_

 _~EYEEEE! WATCHING CLOSELY! WATCHING CLOSELY~_

 **~SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!~**

 ** _[HENSHIN!]_**

 _=Shinobi Shuriken! Ninja System!=_

 **[SIGNAL BIKE!]**

 _{GABU!}_

 _{Gabu!}_

A rapid array of jingles began to play as all twelve riders then shouted the magic word. "Let's..." Gou said. "Henshin!" They all then shouted, doing their respective transformation activations.

 _[Darkness Form! Destroy-Destroy-DESTROOY!]_

 _[TRIAL!]_

 _[WAFFLE!]_

 _[AQUARIUS!]_

 _=System Active!=_

 _~Kaigan! Phantom! Going Ghost! Here He Comes! Go-Ing Ghost, Ghost, Ghost! PHANTOM IS GO!~_

 _(KAISER HENSHIN!)_

 _(Henshin!)_

 _ **[CAST OFF! CHANGE, ANT!]**_

 **-SOUL ABSORPTION! TYRANNOSAURUS!-**

 **~FLAME DRAGON, PLEASE! BOU, BOU! BOU-BOU-BOU!~**

 **[RIDER! MACH!]**

 _Music Cue: Supernova_

In a bright flash of light, the twelve riders now transformed stood together. They then proceeded to say their catchphrases!

"It's showtime!"

"Searching! Destroying! All done at Mach Speed! Kamen Rideeeerrr Mach!"

"Let's shake it off."

Wataru doesn't have a catchphrase.

"Prepare for Judgement!"

"Hear the Roar of Justice!"

"Your life is already in ruins."

Kamen Rider Ivory then stretched his arms. "It's about to get murderous!" He shouted, at the same time as Waffle, Phantom, Oushi, and Aquarius. "OH COME ON!" He shouted again. "Sorry not sorry!" Oushi and Aquarius both shouted as they ran off towards the Worm Dopant. Waffle sighed. "Fine! Dark Ivory you're mine! Wataru let's go!" He shouted, running towards the evil rider, Wataru quickly following after him, presumably going to fight the Rook Fangire. "Banno!" Gou shouted, slamming the button on the top of his belt down rapidly, giving him a speed boost as he then ran at Gold Drive and Mashin Reaper. "Hey wait up!" Phantom shouted, jumping up into the air and floating after him. "Alright Terui, let's beat up Nick and the Weather Dopa-" Gaia Memory Waffle was interupped by Accel suddenly grabbing him by the scarf and dragging him over to their two opponents. Hikaru rested his sword on his shoulder as he walked over to Haruto. "I guess that just leaves us and the bird boy." Wizard nodded. "Yeah. Hey, can you two handle Gremlin?" He asked Shinobi and Kyoryu, but, they were already gone, fighting Gremlin. "Well that answers my question." He said, turning back to Paradox. "Oh hey look he's running right towards us."

Ivory and Kiva punched their respective opponents in the stomach, causing them both to stumble backwards. Ivory then round house kicked the Fangire. Their opponents weren't talking back, pretty weird. "Ddraig, holy sword me!" Waffle shouted as the Boosted Gear once again reappeared on his arm. A sword hilt then popped out from the gauntlet. Waffle then gripped it and pulled it out. **/BLADE!/** The Gear annouced as Waffle was now wielding the Holy Sword known as Asaclon! He quickly slashed the two foes. The Zanvat Sword then flew into Kiva's hand as he slashed them as well. Waffle kicked Dark Ivory away. "Wataru, let's end this chess piece!" He shouted, as he tossed Asaclon aside, taking out the Wyvren Fluestle and inserting it. Kiva did the same but with his Garulu Fluestle.

 _{Wyvern Katana!}_

 _{GARULU SABER!}_

The two sword weapons flew into their respective riders' hands. They then both pulled the heads of their wrist mounted companions, causing the wheel to spin before they both landed on something.

 _(Wyvern Frenzy!)_

 _(GARULU FEVER!)_

Wataru detached Tatsulot and attached him to the bottom part of his sword's handle, suddenly, flames erupted from both ends, surrounding the blade in flames, along with Tatsulot now shooting them as well. Purple flames swirled around the Wyvren Katana as Waffle did a little fluriosh with his sword before the two riders dashed towards the Rook Fangire and slashed him together. The both turned around as he exploded. "Nice work." Wataru said, Waffle nodding. "Thanks, I'll handle the other one, go help the others." Ivory said as he stretched and dashed towards Dark Ivory. Kiva nodded as he jumped away.

 **~CONNECT, PLEASE!~**

A magical portal appeared as Haruto swiftly reached into it and grabbed the WizardSwordGun, the weapon already in its' sword mode. He and Hikaru then span around, slashing Phoenix with their respective weapons. Hikaru held up his hand, creating a ball of black fire as he quickly threw it at Phoenix, who swiftly knocked it away with his sword. "Gotcha!" Hikaru shouted, vanishing and the reappearing where the ball was as he quickly roundhouse kicked it back to Phoenix. The attack landed, causing Phoenix to skid across the parking lot of the school. Hikaru landed on the ground next to Haruto. "Let's finish this quickly." Haruto said, taking out the Infinity Ring. Hikaru nodded. "Lead the way then." Haruto swiftly changed his Driver's modes. He then hovered the Infinity Ring in front of the Driver.

 **~INFINITY, PLEASE! HI-SUI-FU-DO! BOU-ZABA-BYU-DOGAN!~**

Haruto's body was then surrounded by diamonds, before they suddenly shattered off of his body, revealing his Infinity Style Form. "Come Dragon!" He shouted, holding out his hand. A crystallized dragon flying out of his body and then into his hand, forming the Axcailber weapon. "The finale!" Haruto shouted. Hikaru hit the middle button that was on top of his driver. _[TIME FOR DIMESE!]_ His driver annouced as the Darkness Card swiftly popped out from the driver. Hikaru then grabbed it and slid across the scanner that was embedded in his sword's hilt, before he then slammed it back into the driver.

 _[DARKNESS CRASH!]_

 **~TURN ON! HI-TOUCH! SHINING STRIKE!~**

Electricity crackled around Paradox's sword as Haruto then began rapidly spinning his Axe around his body, the blade growing in size. He then jumped into the air. "Take this!" Haruto shouted as he slashed downwards, cutting Phoenix in two as Hikaru then slashed horizontally, cutting him again. Haruto then landed on the ground beside Paradox as Phoenix exploded. "Life, ruined." Hikaru muttered. Haruto glanced at him. "Didn't you say his life was in ruins at the start?" Hikaru dropped his sword. "Well, you know uh..."

 _End of Supernova_

 _Music Cue: Full Throttle_

"How dare you return to life!" Gou shouted, shooting Gold Drive as Phantom then slashed him with his Scythe. Waffle landed on the ground as Gou removed Signal Mach and pulled out Signal Chaser. "Chase, let's fight together once more!" He swiftly inserted the bike into his driver and slammed down the slot.

 **[SIGNAL BIKE! RIDER! CHASER!]**

Armor swirled around Mach's body as the lower body of Kamen Rider Chaser swiftly attached to him. The Signal Axe then flew into his hand as he slashed Mashin Reaper away. Phantom then took out a dark blue eyecon. "Let's try this one!" He pushed the button, causing a 02 to appear on the eye as he removed the Phantom Eyecon and inserted it.

 _~EYE! WATCHING CLOSELY! WATCHING CLOSELY!~_

The jingle continued as a dark blue Parka Ghost flew out of the Ghost Driver and danced around. Waffle then slammed the Handle back in.

 _~KAIGAN! X! THE FUTURE MEGA! THE PEACEFUL HUNTER!~_

The hoodie then attached to Phantom's body. The hoodie itself was pretty standard, a mostly dark blue body with armored shoulder pads, the chest portion being a slightly lighter blue. The hood resembled the helmet of Megaman X, with his round ear pieces on each side of it, the top hood portion resembling the head crest. The actual mask portion resembled that of the Maverick Hunter symbol. The GanGunScythe reformed itself into a gun weapon as Waffle fired rapidly at Gold Drive and Mashin Reaper. Mach then zoomed by, slashing the two enemies and kicking Mashin Reaper away. Mach then took out Signal Mach, inserting it into the Signal Axe.

 **[HISSATSU!]**

Gou then pushed the red button.

 **[PLEASE WAIT!]**

A waiting sound began to play from the Axe as Gou then slammed it into the ground. "The finisher!" He shouted, lifting the slot of his driver up and hitting the top button.

 **[HISSATSU!]**

He then pushed the slot back down.

 **[FULL THROTTLE! CHASER!]**

A purple aura then began pulsating around him, as Gold Drive turned the key on his belt, a golden aura then pulsating around him. The two auras began clashing as they both jumped into the air and preforming their Rider Kicks. The slammed into eachother. Gou scoffed. "Hey Phantom, now!" He shouted. Phantom swiftly hovered his weapon in front of his driver.

 _~DAIKAIGAN! GET HYPED PEOPLE! GET HYPED PEOPLE!~_

He quickly aimed at Gold Drive and fired his weapon, a massive blast hitting him.

 _~OMEGA BUSTER!~_

It annouced as Mach overpowered Gold Drive with the helmet of Phantom's attack. He skidded across the ground, landing right where he had placed the Signal Axe, which then annouced

 **[PLEASE GO!]**

Gou grabbed the axe and stared at Gold Drive who was crackling with blue electricity. "It told me to go.." He then vertically slashed Banno, splitting his Driver in two and sending the pieces flying as he then exploded.

 **[FULL THROTTLE!]**

Phantom walked up next to Mach. "You alright?" Waffle asked. Before Gou could answer, the two of them were shot by Mashin Reaper. "I'll handle him!" Phantom shouted, running towards his opponent. Gou chuckled. "Alright then."

 _End of Full Throttle_

 _Music Cue: Xtreme Dream_

Bryan roundhouse kicked the Worm Dopant into a stream of water from Taco. The monster growled before suddenly vanishing. "Oh great!" Bryan shouted. Taco then stumbled backwards from an attack. "Just Clock Up!" She shouted, Bryan nodding. "Oh yeah." He then hit the pad. "Clock Up!"

 ** _[CLOCK UP!]_**

Oushi vanished as well. He quickly saw the Worm Dopant going in for another attack on Taco, which Bryan quickly stopped by firing at him. "Hey!" He shouted, running over to him and slashing him with his Kunai. The Dopant stumbled back as Bryan switch his weapon into its' gun mode and fired. The monster took the shots as it was suddenly knocked out of its Clock Up State.

 ** _[CLOCK OVER!]_**

Bryan skidded to a stop next to Taco. "Thanks for the save." She said. "Don't mention, let's end this rerun." Bryan said, pulling the pinchers of his Zector forwards and then back. Taco removed the Aquarius Memory and inserted into her Maximum Drive slot. She then hit the button.

 _[AQUARIUS! MAXIMUM DRIVE!]_

 _ **[RIDER VENOM!]**_

Electricity crackled around Bryan as energy pinchers grew from his ankle. "Rider Venom." He said as he ran towards the monster. Taco jumped into the air, water swirling around her. Bryan swiftly roundhouse kicked the Dopant as Taco then flew towards the monster and slammed her foot into it. She flipped backwards and landed gracefully. The monster then exploded behind them. The two then high fived. "Nice work."

 _End of Xtreme Dream_

 _Music Cue: Edge Of Spirit_

"Duck!" Daiki shouted, as he threw an array of shurikens towards Gremlin, who was fighting Kamen Rider Kyoryu. "Yikes!" Akira shouted, ducking as the shurikens rapidly slashed Gremlin before flying back to Daiki's hand. Daiki then drop kicked Gremlin before flipping back up to his feet. Kyoryu then kneed the Phantom in the chest, sending him flying backwards. "Alright let's kick it up a notch." He said, pulling out a orange olored orb. Shinobi nodded, grabbing a neon green colored shuriken from the air. "Gotcha!" He swiftly removed purple shuriken from his belt and placed on this new one.

 _=Aero Shuriken! Wind System!=_

A gust of wind began surging around Shinobi, while Kyoryu removed the Tyrannosaurus Orb and inserted this new one. "Roaring Henshin!" He shouted, slamming the mouth down on to the orb, causing orange energy to swirl around him. and Shinobi hit the lever on his belt.

 _=System Active!=_

 **-SOUL ABSORPTION! VELOCIRAPTOR!-**

The wind then solidified on to Shinobi's body. Once it cleared, you could see that the rider's helmet was mostly black, with the visor was now a green color, with bits that resembled a tornado coming off from the top of it. His visor was still split by a gold line The rider still had his silver antennas. The rest of the suit was still monstly the same. The undersuit retained the all black coloring, which was accented by the extra gray armor and now, replacing the purple lines that ran throughout the whole body of the suit, they were now green colored. Finally, the red scarf that had adorned his suit, was now a dark green color. This was Kamen Rider Shinobi's Aero Arts Form!

Eventually, the orange energy surrounding Akira exploded outwards, after that you could see the suit. The main undersuit was now orange in color, the helmet was still a brown color. Still resembling amber, it was patterned after a velociraptor head, and the visor was still a yellow color. You know it kinda looked like he had a cracked egg shell on his head. The gauntlets and greaves instead of being the dark purple, were now yellow. The upper chest and torso was still that amber color, the scuffs and nicks that were previously on the suit were still there. This was Kamen Rider Kyoryu's Raptor Soul Form!

Kyoryu's belt then roared as a sword weapon flew out of it and into his hand. Shinobi span the shuriken on his belt once again.

 **-VELOCICAILBUR!-**

 _=Rider Summoning Jutsu! Storming Spear!=_

The VelociCailbur was a very neat looking weapon. The handle was standard, silver with a black bottom and green line running through the middle. The hilt was a dinosaur skull and had a clear tube running up from behind it. The blade was a silver color and was fairly long.

The Storming Spear was you know, a spear weapon. It was mostly black with a large green black at the top with a tornado surrounding it and a port for a shuriken to go on.

Gremlin ran towards the riders as they dashed towards him. Shinobi used his spear to kick up a gust of wind and sent Gremlin flying into the air. Akira swiftly jumped and slashed the monster multiple times before sending him back to the ground and landed beside Daiki. "Finisher time?" Daiki asked, taking out the Shinobi Shuriken and attaching it to the port on his spear. Akira nodded. "You bet, let's send him back to extinct- No wait, that's not right.." He muttered, before he swiftly took out the Tyrannosaurus Orb and inserted it into the clear tube, causing it to fall down into the mouth of the sword.

 **-GULP! ORB BREAK! ORB BREAK!-**

His sword kept repeating as he then lifted up the head of his Driver and slammed it back down. Orange energy surged around him as he quickly pulled the trigger of his sword. Daiki then span the shuriken on his spear and the one on his belt two times.

 **-TYRANNO BREAK!-**

 **-RAPTOR FINISH!-**

 _=Rider Shinobi Thrust!=_

 _=Rider Finishing Jutsu! Ninja Aero Pierce!=_

Green and Purple colored wind swirled around Shinobi as he stabbed his spear into Gremlin, picking him up and throwing him towards Kyoryu. Who swiftly slashed him with his sword that was surrounded in green energy, as he then punched him in the chest with his fist, that was glowing orange. Gremlin was sent flying and then exploded. "And that's what I call judgement!" Daiki said, walking over to Akira. "It sure was.." Kyoryu muttered. "But you know, I can't help but shake the feeling that, this raptor thing isn't my thing you know." Daiki shrugged in response. "Who knows, at least no one swooped in and tried to interrupt our fight."

 _End of Edge Of Spirit_

 _Music Cue: Leave All Behind_

Accel was currently rapidly kicking the Weather Dopant as Waffle was busy slashing the Cobra Dopant. Waffle roundhouse kicked the Cobra Dopant away, he then ran over to Accel and the Weather Dopant. "Take this!" He shouted, slashing the monster. The Dopant stumbled backwards. Accel removed the Trial Memory and glanced at Waffle. "Let's go." He pushed the stop watch button and tossed the memory into the air, quickly speeding over to the Weather Dopant. "Time for a Twin Maximum!" Waffle said, removing his memory and slamming it into his Maximum Drive slot.

 _[WAFFLE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!]_

He jumped into the air, as Accel rapidly kicked the Weather Dopant. Accel began kicking him so fast that, his kicks were beginning to shape out the letter T. Waffle slapped his Maximum Drive slot as he kicked towards the Weather Dopant. "Super Duper Rider Twin Maximum!" Waffle shouted as Accel finished kicking the monster. Waffle then slammed his foot against the Dopant's chest, before he then flipped backwards and landed next to Accel, who had caught his memory.

 _[TRIAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!]_

"9.9 seconds. That was the time till your despair!" The Weather Dopant then exploded behind the duo. "That was pretty fun right-" "DON'T ASK ME QUESTIONS!" Ryu shouted, interrupting Waffle. "O-Oh yeah right." Waffle mumbled, he then turned to see the Cobra Dopant grouping up with Dark Ivory and Mashin Reaper. "Leave him to me!" Waffle shouted, running over to the trio of foes. Accel nodded.

 _End of Leave All Behind_

 _Music Cue: Spinning Wheel, start at 00:25 for maximum meme_

Ivory slashed the previously mentioned three enemies using the Asaclon as Phantom and Waffle soon joined him. "Oh sick!" I-Waffle said, glancing to the two other versions of himself. "You guys know what we have to do right?" P-Waffle said, summoning his Scythe. "Oh dude you know!" G(aia)-Waffle rested his sword on his shoulder. "Kicking!" Ivory shouted, kicking the Cobra Dopant. "Slashing!" G-Waffle continued, slashing Mashin Reaper. P-Waffle slashed Dark Ivory before he swiftly transformed his weapon into its' gun formation. "Shooting!" He swiftly shot Dark Ivory in the chest as G-Waffle jumped over his fellow Waffle and slashed downwards. "Writing!" He shouted as Ivory then grabbed Mashin Reaper and tossed him into the Cobra Dopant. "All done at?" Ivory asked as the two other riders joined him. "Any speed really!" The two shouted, before shooting a look at each. "Hey!" Phantom shouted before Ivory cleared his throat. "Kamen!" He swiftly pulled back on Phenix's head, causing the slot to spin. "Rider!" Phantom pulled the handle on his driver out and then slammed it back in. "Waffle!" The Kamen Rider who was actually named Waffle, shouted as he removed his Gaia Memory and slammed it into his Maximum Drive slot before hitting the button.

 _(WAKE UP FRENZY!)_

 _~PHANTOM! OMEGA DRIVE!~_

 _[WAFFLE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!]_

The sky turned to night as a blue colored full moon now hung above the three as they jumped into the air, multi colored energy swirling around them. "Triple Waffle Moonlight Rider Kick!" The three of them shouted as they flew towards the enemies below them. Their combined Rider Kick slammed into them, sending them flying into the air as the three of them landed on the ground. "And that's game!" Ivory shouted as there was a explosion behind them.

 _End of Spinning Wheel._

Ivory and Phenix flew off of Waffle canceling his transformation as Bryan and Taco walked over to him, already out their suits. "Alright time for another heartfelt goodbye right?" Waffle said as he turned around, seeing his doubles fading away. "Hey, we're you remember?" Phantom said. "Yeah we can't all be in the same place." Gaia Memory Waffle said. Our Waffle, the god, the lad, the boy, smiled. "Ah, see you again, me.." he mumbled as the two Waffles vanished, turning into golden sparkles. He swiftly saw the other riders beginning to fade away as well. "Hey wait how come they're disappearing too?" Bryan asked. Taco scratched her head. "Maybe Waffle just made them, didn't you say last time they came out of a portal? Maybe that time, they were the real deal, but this time, Waffle conjured then up himself?" She said, Bryan nodding. "He can do that?" He said, Taco shrugging. "Appearently.

Waffle made his way over to the other riders. "Thank you, even if you aren't the real deals, it's nice to see you all once and awhile. Especially you, Go-I mean Hikaru." He said, Gou snickering, while Hikaru rolled his eyes. "Whaaatever writer, just, do the thing, okay?" He said, Waffle pondered for a moment. "The wha- Ohhhhhhh, right, yeah. I will, promise." The other riders nodded as they all faded away. Taco and Bryan once again rejoined him. "You alright man?" Bryan asked, Waffle rubbed his eyes for a moment. "Yeah just, I wanna go home." He muttered.

School was called off for the rest of the day as Waffle made his way to the Machine Ivory. Bryan, Calvin, and Taco had already left for the day. So he was left to his own devices. Ivory landed on the handle bars of his bike. _{You seem down.}_ Ivory said as Waffle got on to the bike. "A bit yeah, I was hoping to send more time with the other riders I guess.." He said, grabbing his helmet and strapping it on. "Oh well I guess, I just hope I got stuff I wanted." Ivory nodded in response as Waffle revved the bike and drove off towards his home.

Waffle stepped off his bike and glanced up at the sky. Snowflakes were beginning to flutter down from the clouds above. He smiled as he walked towards his front door, Ivory following close behind. He took out his keys and opened the door. He was suddenly met with the sound confetti going off and multiple voices shouting "SUPRISE!" Waffle blinked before seeing Taco, Bryan, Calvin and his family all waiting for him, the house decorated in birthday stuff. His smile grew bigger as Taco walked up to him with a small wrapped box. "Happy birthday." She smiled, Waffle nodding as he took the box. "Thanks." The two stood there for a moment, before Taco quickly kissed him on the check while no one was looking. Waffle blinked. "Uh-" She swiftly shushed him before walking away. Waffle blinked again before closed the door behind him before getting on with the festivities.

Two white suited men stood over a large black body bag. "I can't believe we were able to retrieve him." One of them said, running his fingers over the bag. The other man nodded. "And with the new materials gathered from the latest, incident, it shouldn't be long until he gets that upgrade he wanted." He said, causing the other man to chuckle. "Project New Car? Please that'd never go to the likes of him, if anything that would go to the direc-" He was cut off by the door to the lab they were in sliding open, revealing a man. "D-Director Shell!" The man continued, quickly straightening his posture. The man who had just entered, Shell, held his hand up. "Relax Renta, you too Kaigo." He said to the two men, who took a sigh of relief. Shell walked over to the body bag. "I take it, this is our old friend." Renta laughed, grabbing the zipper and unzipping it, revealing a Roidmude. "You mean, Mister Grim Reaper himself?" The Roidmude suddenly shifted, to the appearance of Dark Waffle.

To!

Be!

Continued!

 _A/N._

Hello lads and ladettes, it's me, Waffle! It's been a hot minute since I last spoke to you guys. Sorry for the delay in this chapter, life got busy. But no matter! Anyways, I will be taking a slight break from Waffle as I will be focusing on the start of a new story, something, that could change the course of time! It could cause a Paradox even!

Be on the look out for that and the Waffle.5 chapter, which should be coming out first!

Thank you reading Waffle and I hope you continue you enjoy.

P.S.

Special thanks to everyone over at the RiderHub Discord for reading this as well.


	16. Waffle and The Phantom Spear

_This Chapter and the next one were/are written by Null, he's cool!_

Last time on Kamen Writer Waffle!

It was Waffle's birthday! The team was doing school stuff when suddenly a strange energy suddenly spawned dark versions of all of Waffle's heroes! However, eventually they were brought back to the light. And then the whole group fought some evil riders. It was pretty dope.

Also Taco kissed Waffle, he probably has cooties now or something. We'll keep you guys updated.

In the wee hours of the night, Waffle was suddenly jolted up. The first thing he noticed upon waking up was that he wasn't on his bed. It was a metal slab that he was literally tied to! This was also not his house. Plus there was a person standing over him with a set of doctor's items. That wasn't either of his parents! They looked shocked "You should be asleep right now!"

"Yeah I think so too, but sometimes I just can't. I think it's because my body wants to do more, but it's weird. Ever have those mome-" The stranger was then knocked to the floor. _{Waffle! These guys had me strapped to a table, but the rope was too loose so I just kinda slipped out. Then they attacked me, and I flew away. And now I'm here. Also I'm pretty sure that guy can press charges against me for assault.}_

"To be fair, they're probably assholes if they kidnapped the both of us." _{Yeah but assholes with the law on their sides!}_ "Just bite me already." _{Okay!}_

One transformation later, Waffle broke out of his restraints. "It's a shame those weren't chains, then I could use an obvious music cue." The rider then ran out of the room and saw a dozen guys in white lab coats. Waffle smirked under his helmet "Alright guys, times up. Pull out your Masquerade Memories or turn into your monster forms. We're brawling!"

Then they all pulled out glocks and started shooting at Waffle. The bullets didn't really do anything to him. It did make Ivory start to sweat a little. "Wow, no powers huh? Guess that's okay, I'll just make quick work of you then." Waffle then grabbed the wyvern katana fuestle from his belt and inserted it into Ivory's mouth.

 _{Wyvern Katana!}_

The rider waited for a second, and nothing happened. He looked over at the group of scientists, who looked as confused as he was. Ivory then used the Fuestle again, and nothing happened. "Why isn't he coming, oh well we have more!" He then pulled out Kitsune Buster Fuestle and gave it to Ivory.

 _{Kitsune Buster!}_

Then, nothing happened again. Even after Ivory played the tune like three times! Waffle then got an idea "Okay, what if you play both at once?" _{Waffle that sounds incredibly dangerous.}_ "Come on, it'll be super cool and stylish if I beat these guys using both weapons!" _{Okay I guess…}_

And so, Ivory did his best to blow both whistles!

Meanwhile, at Castle Irony!

The three Arms Monsters were currently sitting at their long dinner table. Both Leo and Haruka looked incredibly tired, while our Ghost man was reading through a magazine about paranormal activity. "God… will that kid stop it! We need to sleep too!"

"I wouldn't even mind it if I had someone to drown to sound out with. But this place is dryer than Chris' corpse!"

Chris just hummed at that comment. Leo then looked at the ghost, and realized something. "You haven't gone to him yet." "I have not." "Listen, I need you to do me a solid." "No." "I haven't even asked yet." "You're gonna go ask me to fill in for your weapon spot. Which will get me yelled at, and at worst abandoned until Castle Irony decides it misses me after a couple days and starts looking for me." "Alright so what's the issue here?"

Chris just rolled his eyes and closed his magazine. "If I do this, I want something from the both of you."

"You're not getting a single piece of my treasure collection."

"I already told you, go to my Twitter for those kind of pictures."

"No… Something entirely different than- Wait what pictures are you talking about?" Both of the other Arms Monsters looked at Haruka confused. "What? There's probably a couple embarrassing photos littered among dog pictures." Chris then just shook his head and produced a contract out of nowhere. "Just sign this, and I'll do this." Leo then quickly read through the paper and went "Okay cool doesn't have anything to do with me." He then signed the paper and passed it to Haruka, who read it slowly so she could understand the details. "Wow you don't even want MY soul?"

"Oh don't make this about you, you… fox lady?" "What? Is Bi-" "OKAY ARE YOU SIGNING OR NOT?" She then quickly wrote down her name and rolled up the contract. "Go have fun then." With that done, Chris grabbed the paper and then stashed it away somewhere. "Here I come Waffle!" He then ran down the hallway!

Leo then looked at Haruka "So, you think we made the right choice?"

"Waffle's soul for some shut eye is good."

Back at the battlefield! Waffle and Ivory finally heard something start to approach the building. "Oh man, finally! What took you so long guys? The castle get lost or something?" Then, a spear crashed through the ceiling and impaled Waffle and pinned him to the wall. _{Oh my god! Waffle are you okay? I can't believe this has happened! Wait shouldn't you be bleeding by now?}_

Chains then appeared all over the rider's upper body, and replaced his usual armor with some nice smooth red armor pieces. Then his visor turned red too! Then, the rider grabbed the spear and literally pulled the spear out of his stomach! No blood even! _{W-Waffle are you even there?}_

"Not right now, maybe ask later." The rider then dashed forward and stabbed one of the scientists! There was definitely some blood there! "Let's finish this quickly!" Waffle(?) then brought the spear's end down to Ivory, who bit it.

 _{Uh… I don't remember your name so… Spear Bite!}_

The rider then did a quick flourish with his spear, and caused all of the scientists to fall to the ground. "Sweet, now let's get out of here. I'm starving." So… the rider started to walk.

Two hours later, he would finally walk out of a building that was smack dab in the middle of the city. The sun had risen by now, and Ivory looked up at it hopefully. _{Well, that was an experience. Thanks for helping us out, you're that ghost right?}_ "Yeah…" The ghost then grabbed Ivory and took him off the belt, cancelling the transformation. The spear then flew off. _{Well Waffle, what're we gonna do now? Your parents are probably gonna wake up soon, and they're gonna freak if you're gone.}_

"I'll just text them some excuse, let's go somewhere else." _{Like… oh yeah School's today.}_ "School? Where we're going we don't need school." _{But Waffle… your perfect record!}_

"Come on! Live a little, I'm sure they won't even notice that I'm gone." With that said, Waffle then walked away. Ivory just stared at him in shock. But after a few seconds he decided to follow after the rider. He couldn't leave Waffle to his own devices if he was acting weird.

So the two walked off, to parts unknown.

A few hours later, at the Waffle High School. Bryan entered the school cafeteria and still didn't see Waffle. The day was a bit quieter with him not around. It also left the boy with a void in his life, which he would never admit to having. Bryan then started looking around until his eyes finally stopped on a certain female rider. He walked over to her and sat down.

"So… have you seen Waffle today?" Taco rolled her eyes "If you're thinking what I think you are…" Bryan then shook his head "No not like in that way. I mean in the you two being kinda close way." Taco sighed "No, I haven't. Teacher seemed pretty concerned about him not being at class."

"Yeah, believe it or not he's had perfect attendance since we were kids."

"Nice."

"So this really does bother me. What could have happened to Waffle?" Taco shrugged her shoulders and went back to eating her lunch. Bryan cupped his chin and started to really think about it. Who could they ask? His parents was an option, but he'd have to wait until after school. Schedules and all. Maybe he could try to track the Castle Dragon thing. Wherever in the city it was. He still wasn't sure how it managed to hide itself.

"Well, wherever he is. Let's just hope he's okay!"

Elsewhere!

"I am not okay…." Waffle said, clutching his mouth dramatically. "I feel amazing!" He then looked back down at a small cup of ice cream and went back to eating it. Waffle and Ivory were now at the mall.

Ivory looked at the rider concerned _{Waffle are you okay… you've been acting kinda weird.}_ Waffle then grabbed Ivory and brought him in close. "Ivory, my man, I'm just enjoying life's various pleasures."

 _{It's just… you've been reacting this way to literally every food you've come across.}_ Waffle then pulled out a second thing of ice cream and held it in front of Ivory. "I think you need to experience it to understand where I'm coming from." Ivory then accepted the cup, somewhat surprised. He had never gotten Ice Cream of his own before! So, Waffle opened up the container and Ivory went to work.

Soon, they were both done with the snacks and feeling pretty good. "So, little dude where do you want to go next? I'm feeling the arcade, but I want a second opinion."

 _{Arcade's good with me! We can play that new fighting game!}_ So, the two got up and started to run! They quickly made their way to the arcade, and after entering they approached the (cool new fighting game that totally won't date this chapter.) But there were a ton of people surrounding it. Waffle sighed at this. Ivory frowned at this. It was all rather upsetting to be honest.

Then, Waffle heard sounds of something outside. Suddenly, a group of Masquerade Dopants rushed into the arcade with guns in their hands! Of course, everyone who wasn't a Kamen Rider started to lose their shit and panic. Waffle was quick to grab his bat companion and duck behind an arcade machine. _{Waffle, what do we do?}_

Waffle paused to think about that question for the moment. Ultimately he decided to just keep being quiet and waited until eventually the Masquerade Dopants just left the building. Which was honestly kinda weird, but hey he wouldn't complain about it. The rider looked around the area and noticed that everyone else had apparently left. Ivory then floated onto Waffle's shoulder. _{I guess we're going to have to go after them now. Too bad, I was looking forward to playing some of the game.}_

"Orrrrr. What if, we just decide to leave those guys be and use the arcade. Everyone left their quarters on the machines." Waffle then motioned to the small fortune that was on the game cabinet. Ivory would raise an eyebrow if it had one. _{Um… I think we should go after them. We don't know what kind of evil scheme they're up to.}_

"Exactly! For all we know they just took money from the cash register. This place is probably insured anyways. Now let's play." Waffle then walked over and sat at the cabinet and popped in a coin. {I'll uh… I need to use the bathroom! So you warm up while I do that.} Ivory then flew off. Waffle shrugged his shoulders at this news. "Well, gotta do what you gotta do." He then picked the (popular character that was known to ravage the game's meta) like an asshole.

After exiting the arcade, Ivory flew high up into the air and almost immediately spotted the group of Masquerade Dopants. They were carrying off the people who were in the arcade. _{Oh no! I gotta go get Waffle so that we can save those people!}_ However, before Ivory could fly back a blur suddenly came onto the scene. When it stopped, it revealed Kamen Riders Oushi and Aquarius. "I told you Clock Up would be faster."

"Yeah but we're not doing this all the time. I don't like carrying people."

 _{Guys! Oh thank god you're here!}_ Ivory then flew down to the two riders, who turned to look at him somewhat confused. "Oh hey, Ivory. We'll talk in a second just gotta deal with these guys." With that said, Aquarius ran forward and kicked one of the Masquerade Dopants. Causing him to drop the person he was holding. "Ow!" The rider then proceeded to quickly work her way through the crowd.

Oushi then hit the button on the side of his belt.

 _ **[CLOCK UP!]**_

He then disappeared in a blur, and suddenly all of the civilians vanished. Moments later, Oushi returned and kick a Masquerade Dopant in the stomach. Sending him flying into a wall. "All the people are safe now."

"Good work." The two riders then punched another pair of Masquerade Dopants. Aquarius then grabbed her gaia memory and put it into the Maximum Drive slot.

 _[AQUARIUS, MAXIMUM DRIVE!]_

Water gathered at the bottom of her boots, Oushi was quick to jump back at the sight of this. The blue rider then created a large amount of water, which quickly expanded upwards and outwards. Creating a large wave that she proceeded to maneuver, using it to kick all of the Dopants. Knocking them high up into the air before they finally exploded. Oushi then walked over to the blue rider.

"So are they dead?"

"Is anyone going to miss them?"

"Okay good point." Ivory then flew over to the two riders. _{Guys! This is really important we gotta talk!}_ The two riders turned to look at the bat. "What's up?"

 _{It's Waffle! He's acting strange!}_ "How strange?" _{He skipped school this morning to go to the arcade!}_ This caused Oushi to recoil and take a few steps back. "Waffle did…?" Aquarius looked at the Ant-themed rider confused. "Is that really weird?"

"Waffle has never missed a day of school! It's one of his few pleasures in life!" "He likes school that much?" "Nah school's kinda average in enjoyability. He really likes the record though." "Ohhh."

 _{Also, when the people were taken. He opted to play a video game instead!}_

Aquarius then looked at Oushi, who immediately raised an eyebrow under his helmet. "Do we really need to ask about Waffle's moral fiber? Of course it's bad if he decided to ditch people for a game."

"No you misread that, that was my we gotta check this out look."

"Oh sorry, we're wearing helmets. Can't really tell what you're doing with your face."

"Nah, it's no problem I get it."

 _{Uh guys, Waffle?}_

"Right!" The two riders said simultaneously. They then disengaged their transformations and walked over to the entrance of the arcade. Inside, Waffle was still playing the video game. The game then exclaimed that his character had won. Waffle then suddenly turned around "Welcome, New Challeng- Oh it's just you guys. What's up, you wanna play me?"

"Not particularly, school's currently on lunch break and we have like thirty minutes to eat something and get back to class." Waffle then nodded his head and turned back to the arcade machine. "Gotcha, I won't take up your time then."

Bryan then quickly made his way over to the machine. "Actually Waffle, we were hoping that you would come back with us. School's not feeling right without you around." Waffle sighed and then turned to look at the other rider. "Oh you know man, I had a busy morning. Had to deal with some evil organization. Didn't get to eat a proper breakfast, decided I needed today off."

Taco then looked over at Ivory. _{He's telling the truth.}_ The girl then grabbed the bat and whispered to him. "Do you know if that organization managed to do anything to Waffle before you two escaped? Also do you know if it's the Foundation again?" _{Nah, wasn't the Foundation this time. But I'm actually not sure if the Organization did anything. I found Waffle strapped to a metal slab.}_

Bryan then wrapped his arm around Waffle's side. "You know our Math teacher, she's being really annoying today."

"Oh yeah? That old coot doesn't know when to quit."

"Yeah, that Mat Teacher we don't share. Also who isn't a girl." Waffle then looked at Bryan surprised and he then sighed. "Nice to see you… Dark Waffle!" Bryan then attempted to punch Waffle, who suddenly flew away from the strike. "Dark Waffle, is that really what we're calling him?"

"What else would we call you?"

"Why not just call him something normal. Maybe like, Joe? Jake? Quentin?"

"Yeah but he was like a clone or something."

"Ben O'Waffle."

"Fuck you I'll consider it at a later date. Who are you if you're not a continuation of our clone saga?" Waffle then chuckled. "Well you see, we've met before. You might not remember me. We saw each other last time Waffle scared us with his coma after being attacked by Dark Ivory?"

 _{I knew it! You're actually Leo!}_ Everyone else in the room just looked at Ivory confused. _{Well, Waffle always seemed intimidated by him. Kinda gives off that evil person vibe.}_ Waffle only nodded at that "I'll make sure to tell him you said that the next time I see him."

Taco then looked at the Kivat "Hey Ivory, how did you guys get out of confinement?"

 _{Oh, we finally summoned the third Arms Monster. He was a spear!}_

"Oh yeah, Chris right? You're a ghost."

"Yes! It is I. Chrisopher- Wait you actually remember who I am?" Both Bryan and Taco nodded at that question. "We never like, learned about you as a person but we remember seeing you a couple weeks ago.

"Oh well. Guess I don't really have to explain this right. I'm a ghost, I'm possessing this body. Heck I didn't even have to try that hard, the rider stuff actually just gave me a free pass." Bryan and Taco just nodded their head at this information. Bryan then decided to ask some big questions. "But wait, isn't Waffle also a ghost now? How did you manage to pull it off?"

"Well, I wasn't there to see what happened. But I've speculated that after killing Dark Waffle he managed to restore his humanity somehow. So it being Ghost possesses Ghost wasn't a problem there. Even then, it's not like you can't try to possess another ghost. It's just a lot more brutal and un-pure than when you possess a human."

"Wait how does regular possession work then?"

"It's kinda like pushing the other person down. In the case of what I did, Waffle willingly relinquished the control. So it was easier to push him away from the driving seat. Honestly the most concerning thing about this whole thing is that he hasn't tried to talk to me."

"Like… at all?" _{What did you do to him you monster?!}_ Waffle then looked at the bat confused "I mean, you have been paying attention to the conversation right?" _{I have I'm just trying to dial up the drama. So that you'll reveal your crimes!}_

"Sure, whatever. Listen I just wanted to know if you guys know if Waffle has some weird soul condition."

"Have you tried to access his Sacred Gear?"

"His Sacred what?"

"Just call out Boosted Gear or something, I think that's how he does it."

Chris then looked down at the hand of his host and then decided it would be better to try this spiritually. He then closed his eyes and started to search. Suddenly, Chris saw a gigantic dragon. Which was just kinda sitting there in a black space.

"Hey."

 **[Sup.]**

"Waffle just has a dragon inhabiting his body?"

 **[What? You didn't know about me?]**

"I'm not very familiar with Waffle lore."

 **[Come on, you didn't even go watch the Movie?]**

"Movie?"

 **[Oh shit, not supposed to talk about that. See you later.]**

Chris was suddenly pulled back to the real world. He looked at the other two confused. "He has a dragon?"

"Don't you remember that fight with Superman? Didn't Waffle do a cool DoGaBaKi equivalent?"

"Dude Waffle didn't even call me until today."

"What movie form did he get then? We weren't actually there for the last fight."

"Hell if I know." Finally Taco then sighed and pulled out her Gaia Memory. "So like, not to ruin the mood here. But I'm honestly tired of all the standing around and just talking. It's getting boring."

"I mean hey you're free to try." A spectral arm then suddenly extended from Waffle's body and it grabbed Ivory. _{Oh come on you can't do this! I don't consent to fighting with you!}_ "Guess you're fine with watching your partner get beat up then."

"Ivory it's okay, we're not gonna rough him up too badly. Don't want him to die again." Taco chuckled at that, she then looked at Bryan. Who now had the Ant Zecter in his hand. Ivory then sighed and then bit Waffle's hand.

"Henshin!" A statue then flew into Waffle's hand and quickly unfolded into a large spear.

 ** _[HENSHIN! CHANGE, ANT!]_**

 _[Aquarius!]_

The three riders then transformed into their cool suits. Oushi then pulled out his cool Kunai Gun and shot at Kamen Rider Ivory. Who deftly moved out of the way of the shots. This caused the blasts to hit the arcade machines, wrecking them. Chris looked over at the machines. "Dude why did you have to do that?"

"You could've protected them by getting hit by it."

"No way dude. I didn't want to get hurt. Now we're gonna have to pay for replacing these." Both riders then paused before nodding in agreement. "That's pretty bad yeah, my bad." "Bryan just take him some place where people can't sue us for cash." "Roger that." Oushi then hit the button on his belt.

 _ **[CLOCK UP!]**_

Oushi then rushed forward and grabbed the other rider. The two riders sped off, moving through the city. The ant-themed rider made sure to drag the bat-themed one on the concrete. Causing both sparks and damage to pile up. Suddenly, Ivory's arm glowed with white light and punched Oushi's calf.

 _ **[CLOCK OVER!]**_

This caused the two riders to suddenly come to a stop and crash into a car. Oushi then looked at the other rider. "What the hell was that? Can ghosts go at super speed now?"

"I was just about to ask you. One second we're in the arcade and the next my arm is suddenly moving to punch? Does Waffle have any other weird powers I don't know of."

Oushi then suddenly brought a hand to his mask and whispered. "Damn Main Character Immunity." This caused Chris to just look at him confused. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

"Too long to explain, let's just get out of here." Oushi then hit the button on his belt a second time. Moments later, the two riders were outside the city in some random wasteland that apparently was nearby. "Alright, we're gonna end this right now! You're gonna bring Waffle back!"

"I'd like to see you try." The two riders then rushed at each other, weapon's raised!

Meanwhile, inside the Boosted Gear!

Ddraig watched the two riders fight. [ **Oh come on, Bryan, you should know that the spear's too long for you to properly use the dagger. He's zoning you out, use your bullshit speed powers! Have any of you had proper training?!]** The dragon then heard a groan, at first he just assumed it was one of the damned souls within the Sacred Gear. But then Waffle walked up next to him.

"Oh man, that was a pretty good nap. I don't feel anything hurting in my back. Hey Ddraig what are you doing in my house?"

 **[Actually you're at my house.]**

"You don't own a house."

 **[The Boosted Gear can be seen as my home.** ]

"Neat. Why am I inside here? Did I Juggernaut Drive again?"

 **[Why do you all insist on mentioning the Superman fight today? I thought you were sworn to secrecy?]**

"Listen, Batman's not here to scold us for it. We can do whatever we want. By the way, what are you watching?"

 **[Oh, some guy possessed your body and is fighting Bryan.]**

"That's pretty bad, how come you're just watching?"

 **[Not like I can do much, most I can do is refuse the Boosted Gear. But this guy doesn't even know how to do it.]**

"I see. Well…" Waffle then looked at the fight again. "Who do you think is gonna win?"

 **[Clock Up.]**

"I immediately lost interest, already had a forum argument about Clock Up. Has this guy been doing anything weird with my body?"

 **[Just kinda walked around and ate at some restaurants. Then went to the arcade to play games with Ivory.]**

"Wow that's actually not that bad. Maybe this is actually some kind of friendly ghost."

 **[I kinda doubt it.]**

"So is there any way for me to talk to him? I wanna ask him something."

 **[Oh that's easy.]**

Then, Kamen Rider Ivory suddenly had a gauntlet appear on his arm. "Oh hey nice." Before he got the chance to punch Bryan, the green jewel on the gauntlet started to flash. **[Hey, ghost man. Waffle's asking why you did this.]**

"Needed a day away from home. Got the other two to sign over their rights the Waffle's soul."

 **[Wait is that a thing?]**

"Kinda. Honestly it's not even much of an actual legal move. They were just really tired and I wrote up some bullshit."

"Alright Ddraig I got this. Waffle here, is there any way to deal with this faster than fighting Bryan? Poor guy can't take anymore. He totally can't win now."

"Actually I'm pretty sure I could body this guy if I used the Hyper Zecter."

"Yeah sure, alright guy I'm gonna be forced to take drastic measures!"

"What's that?!"

"Please leave my body."

"I appreciate you being polite about it but I still haven't gotten to do half the things on my to-do list."

"Alright then Plan B, get the heck out of my body."

"Honestly I was expecting you to use that Eyecon stuff."

"Oh shit I do have that still."

Suddenly, the gauntlet spat out Phantom's usual hoodie who then punched Ivory. "Oh fuck you!" Ivory then stabbed at the hoodie, but missed because it's stomach was hollow. The hoodie then grabbed Ivory by the neck and then dragged Chris out of it. "Oh cool, I wasn't even going for that."

"You were ready to choke yourself out?"

"I don't judge you for what you want."

Chris then punched the hoodie knocking it away. "Alright lemme show you how we do things around these parts!" Chris then extended his spectral arm and grabbed the hoodie. He then threw it at Oushi. Instead of literally getting knocked away, the hoodie actually latched onto the Ant-themed rider and quickly transformed him into Phantom. "Oh shit, is that how that works?"

"Apparently!" Chris then flew back into Waffle's body and the two took on some fighting stances. The two then ran at each other! Chris then punched Waffle, who then proceeded to slap the ghost. Waffle then summoned the GanGanScythe and slashed, but the other rider ducked under the attack. He then struck the scythe with his spear!

"That big thing is too slow to be able to match me!"

"Oh yeah?!" Waffle then pulled out another eyecon and quickly replaced his own in the Ghost Driver. This caused a green and black hoodie to come out of the driver and quickly replace Phantom's base hoodie.

 _~Kaigan! Zoro! Former Hunter, The Buddha Swordsman! Lets go!~_

The GanGanScythe then quickly split apart into two swords, and Phantom started to quickly slash at the other rider. "So on a random note, have you watched One Piece?"

"Nope."

"Oh thank god. Now I don't have to worry about any cool techniques."

"Oh yeah! I can do the RIceball slash! I just don't have a third sword." Chris then sighed and kicked Waffle away. Who then grabbed the lever of the Ghost Driver and quickly pulled and pushed it in.

 _~DAIKAIGAN!~_

Both of the blades then started to glow a green color. Chris then brought the spear back and it started to glow bright red. Waffle then suddenly threw one of the swords, which Chris deflected with his spear. Waffle then immediately appeared in front of him, sword held with both hands. He then quickly brought the sword down. Chris blocked the attack, the impact caused a crater to form. "Nice juke, saying you know the Onigiri and then using Dragon Shock."

"Wait is this an actual Zoro move? Just an overhead slash?"

"It was cooler when he used it in One Piece?"

"Who'd he kill with it?"

"No one. But they were pretty scared." "Ah."

Waffle then jumped away from the other rider, and called the other sword part back to him. "This is the end!" The rider then brought one sword to the belt, which caused the two to connect.

 _~DAIKAIGAN!~_

That cool eye glyph design from Ghost then passed over Waffle, who then started to spin rapidly. In fact, he went so fast that he soon created a tornado! "Oh shit! Bat we're gonna die!"

 **[Wait Waffle that's gonna hit me!]**

The tornado then quickly engulfed the two. And in the aftermath, Chris and Waffle were on the ground. "Well, I guess you win then."

"That I did. So was that stuff about the contract real?" "Super real."

"Can I have my soul back?" "Honestly that whole thing would've looked better if I had put body instead of soul. I never actually got it." "Ah."

"Can I at least have a last meal?" Waffle then smiled under his helmet. "I know a good Ramen place."

A couple hours later, Chris then flew back into Castle Irony. There, the other two Arms monsters were playing some Risk. "Oh hey, you're back. What was Waffle's body like?"

"Like I was a teenager again. So pretty okay." The others just grunted in response. "By the way Waffle said he'd never call me again unless it was a life threatening situation. Have fun from here out." The two then whipped their heads at the ghost. "Seriously?!"

"Yes." Chris then took his seat at the table and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, just outside of Castle Irony.

 _ **{How come you didn't attack them?}**_

"I was confused by there being two Waffles. But I'll take him down next time for sure."

 _ **{Right, whatever. The higher ups have decided to try something else since apparently you have stage fright.}**_

"Tch. Whatever."

The two figures then walked off into the night.


End file.
